


The Chamberlain

by SnowKitty



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Drugs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Underground Crime Rings, Violence, illegal dealings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-01-19 19:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 53,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12416175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKitty/pseuds/SnowKitty
Summary: Jack gets into some trouble at work, leading to him being sold at a very illegal underground Auction.  Where will fate take him when he is purchased by a mystery bidder for 50 million dollars?





	1. Welcome to the Chamberlain

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a game called "Kissed by the baddest bidder". It's an app for the phone and it's pretty good. I'm obviously changing things but it is my inspiration.

Jack really wasn't looking forward to his shift today, or any day for the next week for that matter. Jack worked as an assistant manager at the beautiful Chamberlain Hotel in LA. He had gotten his degree in hotel Management and was lucky to land a job here shortly after moving to LA. He had no experience, but apparently the last manager left without explanation so they were desperate to fill the slot.

Now, he was in his second year at the Chamberlain and his third time working the biggest party that the hotel host. The Chamberlain ball attracted the most glamorous people, from Business CEO's to rumored mafia bosses. It was both extremely fascinating and intimidating at the same time for the staff, including Jack.

Most of the time, Jack just dealt with making sure everyone was doing their jobs and handling guest request and complaints. It was stressful sometimes but during the annual ball, it was even worse. He worked twice the hours and even took on some of the duties of other staff just to make sure everything got done correctly and in time. This fall, every room was booked. That was 7 floors of rooms completely filled. Jack had never seen this happen before and didn't know if he could handle it.

“Jack!” Mrs. Cantoni's voice rang from her office as Jack was walking by. He had just finished changing into his uniform, making his way to his own office to sign off on what all needed to be done for the day.

“Yes, Ma'am?” Jack stuck his head in the door, his hand grasping the door frame.

“We have a super VIP and four additional VIP's coming in today for the festivities and I want everything to be perfect for them. They will be staying in the penthouse on the 8th floor. I just got the call.” Mrs. Cantoni said, hardly looking up from her paperwork.

Jack was surprised. They must be important if they are getting last second booking and the private penthouse. “No problem. I'll put Izzy and Derek on it.” Jack replied, withdrawing from the door. Mrs. Cantoni stopped him in his tracks.

“Oh, no you don't.” Jack sighed, knowing where this was going.

“I will personally go with them and make sure everything is perfect.” He said, peaking back into the room.

“And...” Mrs. Cantoni looked up at Jack finally. Her smile reminding him of Umbridge in the harry potter series. Not that she wasn't a nice woman, but she could be scary if things weren't up to her standards.

“And I will make sure to have champagne chilling and will personally greet them in the lobby. What time are we expecting them?” Jack asked, expecting they had till the usual check in time.

“They will be here in about 2 hours.” Mrs. Cantoni looked back at her paperwork. “Better get to it!”

“ _Fuck me!”_ Jack thought to himself, but he replied out loud “No problem.”

Who the hell were these VIP guest that he had to get an entire floor ready in less than 2 hours? He all but ran to his office, grabbing the clip board before hurrying to the staff meeting room for the morning assignments. Once there, Jack was relieved to see that everyone was on time and waiting for him.

“Alright, everyone. You know the drill when it comes to us hosting the ball. We need to get everything done before guest start arriving and if anyone shows up early, direct them to the bar for a free drink and apologize for the wait. Then contact me so I can personally speak with them.” Jack starts handing out papers to everyone in the room. “I know you guys will make this place look amazing. If you need me, please don't hesitate to contact me. I will be on the 8th floor with Derek and Izzy. We have some VIP's coming in less than two hours so we have to get to work.”

Izzy and Derek both look at Jack in a combination of shock and thankfulness since this didn't leave much time. They were happy Jack would be helping them at least. Everyone else were looking at Jack as if he would give more information to who the mystery VIP's are.

“I have no idea who is coming, but contact me if anyone shows up to check in. Please. I intend to be back down here with the private elevator key card before they show up.” Jack put his hands together. “Alright, lets do this.” He dismissed his team. He sent Derek and Izzy up to get started as he grabbed a couple of bottles of their most expensive champagne, then he followed them up to the Penthouse floor.

 


	2. VIP Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The VIP guest arrives to the chamberlain. Jack is caught off guard...in more than one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is just as excited as I am.

Jack reached the penthouse floor to find Izzy and Derek hard at work. Derek was pulling the cloths they used to keep the furniture fresh while Izzy dusted everything in sight. The penthouse was rarely used, since it had only a select few members of the Chamberlain that could reserve it. It was either the family who owned the hotel or very close friends coming. However, they did come up twice a week to clean everything, just in case. Even with that being the case, they still needed to be sure nothing was amiss, or it was Jack's job...along with Izzy and Derek for being the ones Jack entrusted.

After what felt like forever, Jack clapped his hands together. “Everything looks to be in order. Thank you both so much for such excellent work. I know it wasn't easy in such a short amount of time.”

“No problem, Mr. McLoughlin.” Izzy softly replied. She didn't quiet meet Jack's blue eyes when she spoke.

“Yeah. It's what we do.” Derek chimed in as he finished loading up all the cleaning supplies on the cart.

“Please, call me Jack when we aren't around guest. I'm not much older than you, you know.” Jack said to Izzy as he adjusted a pillow on the couch for maybe the thousandth time. “And I know, Derek. It's why I chose you two to help me out up here. Which, by the way, you both are in charge of this room for the next two weeks during your shifts. You two deserve the extra money for all your hard work.”

“Oh, Thank you, Mr. McLoughlin!” Izzy's eyes went wide as she hugged Jack excitedly.

“It's no problem, really.” Jack chuckled.

Izzy quickly realized she was hugging her boss and pulled herself away, composing herself. “I'm so sor...”

“Izzy, it's fine. And please...Jack.” Jack placed both hands on her shoulders, locking eyes with her for a moment. He couldn't help but notice the faint blush come upon her cheeks. It looked nice against her pail skin and dark hair, he thought to himself.

_**DING....** _

“ _Just got word from Keith in Parking. Unloading a limo now...VIP ALERT!” - Sarah_

“ _Thanks!”- Jack_

“You two take the staff elevator. VIP's are here.” Jack said hurriedly. Izzy and Derek nodded as they went to the other side of the penthouse to discreetly exit. Jack entered the private elevator so he could meet the VIP guest as they walked in the doors.

After a short minute or two, the elevator finally made it to the bottom floor. Jack never personally handled the VIP's before, since he was still technically new this past year. It was a big deal for him to be trusted with this and make sure the hotel ran well for the Ball. He ran a shaking hand through his brown hair and straightened the jacket of his suit as the golden doors opened.

Jack was greeted with the sight of pure chaos. Somehow, the press had gotten word of the early arrival of the VIP guest and were trying to come through the doors. Flashes from the camera's filling the lobby as the security team kept the press at bay. Jack noticed 5 gentlemen walking through the lobby. The obvious leader of the group just a step ahead of the rest. Jack couldn't help but stare for a moment as the group approached. He noticed the way muscles moved against the fabric of the man's very expensive suit. The top couple of buttons on his white shirt undone, exposing his tan, smooth, skin. Jack swallowed, as his eyes moved to the handsome face of the gentleman. His hair was dark, slightly long on the top...a lot like Jack's. His lips full, a nice kept beard, and his eyes...his almond shaped eyes were dark as chocolate.

As the men approached, Jack took a few steps forward...Hand extended. “We...Welcome to the Chamberlain. I'm Mr. McLoughlin, the assistant manager. It's a pleasure to have you gentlemen with us.” Jack said in his most professional voice.

The men stopped moving, the man in front looking down at Jack's extended hand then up at Jack's face. Jack almost took a nervous step back as his blue eyes met cold dark ones. “Ethan,” Jack felt a warmth wash over him at the sound of this man's voice. It was deep, dark, and sexy. So opposite of the cold dead eyes he was met with.

The smallest man in the group stepped forward. His hair slightly too long, and bright blue on top. He took Jack's hand. “Hello, Mr. McLoughlin. Is our room ready?”

This kid seemed so much kinder than the leader of the group. He didn't seem to fit in with the others. “Yes. I saw to it personally, Mr...” Jack paused.

“Ethan Nestor.” The blue haired man responded.

“Oh, the famous artist,” Jack said in surprise. “It's such a pleasure to have you staying with us. Your new exhibit is opening up just a few blocks away, am I right?”

“Yes, it's always nice to meet someone who knows my work. I do hope you will be able to stop by the exhibit sometime....” a soft cough from the back of the group interrupted the two men.

“Ethan...” A tall muscular man said. His tone was soft, but definitely clear in the fact that Ethan was getting sidetracked.

“Sorry, Ty...” Ethan looked back for a moment before returning his attention back to Jack.

“Right,” Jack recomposed himself. If you will follow me gentlemen, the private elevator is this way.” Jack started leading the way. He stopped outside the elevator, swiping a gold card through the elevator's card reader. “This elevator will take you up to the penthouse. Nobody can enter your suite without one of these cards.”

Jack stepped back, allowing the 5 gentlemen to enter the elevator. “I will show you to your room.” Jack started to enter the elevator only to be met by cold, dark eyes again. He froze in fear for a moment.

“That's okay.” Ethan pipped up, reaching out his hand for the elevator cards. Jack placed 5 cards in Ethan's hand.

“Are you sure? I want to make sure everything is up to your expectations.” Jack's voice wavered, still not being able to pull his gaze from the eyes glaring at him.

“I'm sure...” Ethan sounded nervous. He gave Jack a soft smile before letting the doors close.

 


	3. Staying late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack sighed, replacing his ear bud and headed towards the docks...and his fate.
> 
> Jack finds out who the mystery VIP is!

By the end of the day, Jack and his staff were completely dead on their feet. Jack and Mrs. Cantoni were both impressed that the staff had managed to ready every room before guest arrived. Jack spent the rest of the day greeting guest and making sure everything ran smoothly.

It was near the end of his shift, so Jack decided to go check to make sure the Ball Room was prepared for the nights festivities.

“Hey, Sarah. How are things going in here?” Jack asked their event coordinator as he entered the room.

Sarah was standing where the dance floor met the eating area. She was dressed in all black, blue tooth in her ear. Her dark curly hair pulled back. Her red lipstick and bright eyeshadow looked great against her dark skin. Jack couldn't help but notice her kissable lips and wonderful curves. He flashed back, for a moment, about the night they had spent together during his first couple of months working at the Chamberlain.

“Hey, Jack. Things are going as to be expected. Just waiting on the kitchen staff to get the food out here.” Sarah flashed her dazzling smile at Jack. It's the one Jack knew meant “I'm highly annoyed and one last straw away from a melt down”.

Jack couldn't help but take the chance to tease her. “I bet the tables collapse as soon as the last dish is perfectly placed.” Jack gave her a playful nudge, chuckling.

“I. Will. Kill. You. McLoughlin.” Sarah responded, poking Jack in the chest with each word.

Jack laughed again, putting his hands up in surrender. “I'm sure it'll all go well. You've been running this event for years and it's always amazing, from what the guest tell me.”

“Yeah, well...If anything goes wrong it's my career.” Sarah sighed. She grabbed a nearby staff member and told them to make sure the tables were all well supported to accommodate the food before turning back to Jack. “It's especially stressful this time, with the owner's son attending this year.”

“Wait, What?” Jack's eyes went wide as he thought back to the group of men in the penthouse. Those cold, dead eyes staring deep into his soul. “That was the young Mr. Chamberlain?”

“Iplier...actually.” Sarah turned her attention to the clipboard in her hand. “The owner was a Chamberlain but she married into the Iplier family. They just kept the hotel name the same.”

“Iplier...You mean the founders of that investment firm?” Jack inquired.

“Not just any investment firm...the top investment firm in the U.S. And Europe.” Sarah checked a couple of things off her list before looking back up at Jack. “Seriously, Jack...if he is here, that means all of our jobs are on the line if a single thing is done wrong. They don't call him The Dark Iplier for nothing.” She patted Jack on the shoulder before walking towards the kitchen.

Jack stood there for a moment in shock. _“The Dark Iplier”_ He thought to himself as he turned heel to leave. He didn't really pay attention to the elevator ding as he crossed the lobby, only feeling a cold chill over come him. He looked up just in time to see Mr. Iplier and his guest exiting the private elevator. Those almond eyes glaring down at him in pure hatred before turning his attention to the two ladies who walked up to them.

Jack almost ran to the staff locker room as soon as Mr. Iplier wasn't looking. He felt as if ice water had been dumped on him, his heart pounding against his chest.

“ _Who the hell is this guy? What the fuck did I do to him?”_ Jack thought to himself, throwing his work suit into the laundry basket nearby since the hotel steamed and pressed their uniforms for them. Jack put his regular street clothes on, slamming his locker closed before sitting on the bench with his phone in hand.

Jack stared at the phone, debating his options. He could break his code of ethics and look up this guy, or he could just forget it. Jack sighed, putting his phone into his pocket as he heard other members of the staff entering the room. He wasn't the type to snoop into other people's private lives, and it was wrong to do so especially with guest at the hotel. He would reprimand any other staff doing so. He greeted a couple of guys as they entered the locker room before exiting.

Jack saw the large group of guest in the lobby as they headed to the Ball Room. He didn't see Mr. Iplier or his friends anymore, so he figured they were already inside. Jack pulled out his phone again, placing his headphones into his ears, blocking out the noise around him. He kept his head down as he headed towards the back entrance that employees use to go in and out without disturbing the guest. The type of guest who stayed at the hotel didn't tend to enjoy seeing a guy in ripped black jeans, Overwatch tee shirt, and gauges.

Before Jack made it to the exit, however, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to be met with Mrs. Cantoni. Jack smiled, pausing his music, and pulling one bud out of his ear.

“Yes, Ma'am?” Jack looked at her questioningly. It was rare she would stop him when he wasn't in uniform.

“Sean, could you be a sweetheart and go to the loading dock? The crew has already left and there is a late delivery for the Ball.” Mrs. Cantoni sweetly requested.

Anyone else would have thought this was a simple request that Jack could easily say no to. After all, it wasn't his job and he was already off for the night. However, Jack knew that if he didn't do this, she would make his life miserable.

Jack nodded, “Of course, Ma'am. No problem.”

Mrs. Cantoni just smiled before exiting the building. Truth was, she was off for the night too and just didn't want to deal with it herself. Jack sighed, replacing his ear bud and headed towards the docks...and his fate.

 


	4. Auction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes a mistake that will cost him his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm having surgery Thursday. Nothing to serious but I will be resting a bit while I recover. I doubt I'll be updating Thursday but if I'm feeling up to it I will. Otherwise, I should be able to keep this story updated regularly.

Jack remembered the first few times he had to come down to the docks. He remembers how creepy the darkly lit hallways felt. He had asked Mrs. Cantoni what some of the other doors led to and she just told him to forget them. If he ever had to go down there, just go straight to the docks and back.

“NO DETOURS!” She exclaimed, a sharp finger in Jack's face. He just nodded and continued to follow her.

After that, he hardly ever had to go to the docks, but sometimes something would come in and he would have to deal with some type of shipping emergency. He always kept his sights on the docks after that warning. Not that he was afraid of what was behind the doors. It was more he was afraid of losing his job. He was still working on his citizenship, so the Chamberlain was the only thing keeping him in the U.S.

When Jack arrived at the dock, the delivery guy was already gone. Mrs. Cantoni must of told him to just leave the stuff and go on...or he just didn't feel like waiting since it seemed he was already behind on deliveries. Jack couldn't blame him, but it was annoying. If anything is missing, the guest who had this delivered here is going to blame the hotel.

Jack noticed only one wooden crate sitting on the dock with it stamped “Breakable” on the side. It wasn't a big enough crate that Jack needed the dolly, but it was protocol for him to use one. Jack looked around the dock, seeing nobody else around but him. Shrugging, Jack turned up the music blasting in his ears and lifted the crate. Jack couldn't see around the crate all that well, but it didn't matter. He was just going to take it inside the stock room and...

_Crash!_

Jack didn't see the two gentlemen coming through the door of the stockroom as he tried to enter. He landed hard on his ass, the crate tumbling to the floor. The impact caused the crate to open, a beautiful Greek Vase falling out and shattering into pieces. The two, much bigger gentlemen started to freak out.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?” One man yelled at Jack. Jack ripped his headphones out of his ears, trying to stutter out an apology.

“DO YOU REALIZE HOW MUCH THAT VASE IS WORTH?” The other guy yelled, picking up the pieces with a hopeless look on his face. “DAMN IT. THIS IS WORTH MORE THAN ALL THREE OF OUR LIVES TOGETHER!”

The first guy makes a quick phone call, telling whoever is on the other line the situation. “Yeah...” The guy looks at Jack, still on the ground. He goes from upset to wearing a huge smile. “Got it, Boss.”

The second guy stands up, grabbing Jack by the shirt and lifting him up. “What does the boss want up to do? Do we kill him?”

Jack looks back and forth between the shattered vase and the two guys. “Please...Please don't kill me. I'm the assistant manager here. I will do anything I can to pay for this.”

“Oh, You will pay for it alright.” The first one snapped a picture of Jack, sending it to presumably his boss.

“Yes, I promise I will.” Jack was still begging. He would do anything if it meant he didn't have to die for a stupid mistake.

After a moment, the guys phone dings again. The guy smiled, “Bring him with us, Mick.” Was all he said before Jack had a bag placed over his head and he was dragged away.

Jack knew he was in the hallway of the hotel. He could tell by the way their footsteps echoed. He knew better than to fight against these guys, but he had no idea how to get out of this situation. Were they going to kill him? He doubted it. Maybe they were taking him to their boss. That didn't sound as bad as being murdered...over a vase.

Eventually, he heard a door open and he was led inside. The men grabbed his wrist, putting them together in front of him to be tied. He felt the bite of the rope against his wrist as it was pulled tight.

“Come on.” Said Mick as he tugged the rope to move Jack forward. Jack complied, his hesitant steps making Mick annoyed enough to pull harder, almost causing Jack to fall. After that, Jack decided to force his feet to move, even if everything inside of him screamed to stop.

Jack heard voices. Lots of voices, but they weren't loud. It was a soft murmur, with one louder voice playing through a speaker.

“The last item on own agenda, I am informed, is being substituted tonight, Ladies and Gentlemen.” The smooth voice met Jack's ears. He really hated that stupid black hood on his head, not letting him see whats going on. “Instead, you are offered a chance to buy a young Irish man, tonight.”

Before Jack could process the words that were spoken, the hood was ripped off his head and Jack was viciously pulled forward onto a stage. He stumbled, hitting his knees...eyes hurting as he tried to adjust to the bright lights. He rubbed his eyes with his bound hands, looking up at the Auctioneer then at the crowd of people sitting in an auditorium.

He saw the people whispering to each other, but couldn't make out any faces. Some wore mask, but mostly Jack's eyes weren't adjusted enough to make out anyone.

“Come on ladies and gentlemen, I bet we could all find a purpose or two for this fine specimen.” The Auctioneer's smile could be heard in his voice. “Why don't we start the opening bid at ten thousand?”

“Wait...what?” Jack was letting the situation finally set in. “You can't buy a person...that's illegal!” Jack pulled himself to his feet, pulling at his restraints.

“Oh, hear that sexy accent. And look at that slim figure.” The auctioneer continued, ignoring Jack's words. “I see ten thousand to the Gentleman in a white. Oh, Thirty to the lady in the front row.”

“YOU CAN BUY A PERSON!” Jack outburst, stepping toward the crowd as the bids kept coming in. He was at a hundred thousand at this point. A bid placed in by a creepy blonde male near the front row who was looking at Jack like a wolf that had just found his meal. “Please...somebody help me.”

Jack hit his knees again, tears stinging his eyes as they fell to the stage floor. “Going once...twice...” The Auctioneer's voice rang out. “Wait...” The Auctioneer placed his hand to the earpiece he was wearing. “Ladies and Gentlemen, we just got a bid for fifty Million. This lot is now closed. Thank you for your participation tonight.”

Jack felt defeated as he was pulled to his feet by the two gentlemen who brought him here and ushered to the back holding room with the rest of the Auctioned items.

 


	5. Mystery Bidder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soft voice finally broke the silence for Jack, “I'm here to collect item 362A.”
> 
> Jack meets his mystery bidder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I will update again tomorrow morning. Thursday I'm pretty sure I'm going to be too out of it to really update but I will try. My surgery wont be too major, but abdominal surgeries can be risky. I'm really not looking to having a tube down my throat but hey...at least they don't do that part while I'm awake. Thank you for your support because I'm really loving this story so far.

Jack was cold and numb as his tears fell onto the concrete floor. The only place he could think he had been taken to was the old Opera house that was connected to the Hotel. But why would the hotel be holding illegal auctions like the one he had just been a part of. He stared down at his hands, still bound. He knew people were moving around the holding area, moving things as their new owners came to collect their prizes, but he didn't dare look up. Whether or not it was from shock or fear, he didn't know...but he knew it was safer to just keep his head down.

A soft voice finally broke the silence for Jack, “I'm here to collect item 362A.”

“Yes'em. It's sitting over there. Want us to help you load it up?” A gruff voice replied to the woman.

He heard their footsteps getting closer to him. He didn't know how, but he knew that he was the “Item” they were discussing. He didn't bother looking up as they approached. He just felt too defeated to care.

“No, I think me and my associate here can handle him from here,” Jack noticed the lady had an accent, much like his own. Not Irish, no, but something familiar.

He looked up when he felt soft, feminine hands touch his own. He was met with a soft, petite woman. She was pale, her eyes showed compassion...which surprised Jack. She had shoulder length brown hair and a very expensive fitted red dress on. Jack almost felt relieved to be lucky enough to be bought by such a kind looking woman.

“Are you okay, love?” She asked, taking a cloth from here purse to wipe away Jack's tears. Jack gave a half hearted smile and nodded. She could see the smile didn't meet his crystal blue eyes though. “I know you are scared, sweetie. Did anyone hurt you?”

Jack shook his head “No, Ma'am....not physically anyway.”

She nodded in understanding. “You are going to come with me now, okay?”

Jack nodded again, slowly getting to his feet...legs feeling like jello from everything he has been through. He finally noticed the man behind her...her associate. He looked extremely familiar, but he supposed everyone would after all the guest he helped check in today. He was taller than Jack. Heavier as well, but that wasn't hard with how scrawny Jack was normally. His hair kinda curly...brown...and he wore glasses. He had on a really nice suit and tie, his hands in his pockets as he swayed back and forth.

Jack swallowed as the man took a spot at his side, both of them following the woman. She lead Jack down the hallways in silence till they reached what Jack recognized as the staff elevator. It officially confirmed that these two were guest at the hotel, and the hotel was a front for illegal auctions. When they entered, the woman turned to Jack as her companion pushed whatever button to the floor they were headed to...he couldn't really see past the big guy.

“What's your name?” The lady asked.

Jack swallowed, trying to not show too much fear in his voice. “Sean...but everyone calls me Jack.”

The lady nodded, “I'm Signe. My associate here is Bob Muyskerm.”

“Hi, Jack. Pleased to meet you.” He outstretched his hand to Jack...noticing the bind still around Jack's wrist. “Oh...right.”

“Yeah...” is all Jack could say. “Being a prisoner kinda has it's down sides.” Jack attempted to lighten the situation...more for himself than anything. But, he felt, Bob and Signe weren't really bad people.

“I'm sorry. I had to keep them on till we got away from everyone else. I'm so so sorry.” Signe freaked out a little, quickly unbinding Jack's wrist. Just then the elevator dinged as they reached their floor. Jack looked up, realizing they were at the penthouse.

“That's where I know you from. You were with Mr. Iplier this morning.” Jack blurted out without thinking. He was, of course, speaking to Bob at this point. “I mean...Ummm...” Jack was rubbing his wrist, looking between Bob and Signe.

“Well, yeah...I am his lawyer, after all.” Bob laughed at Jack's sudden outburst, exiting the elevator.

Jack glanced at Signe. She patted Jack on the shoulder and urged him to follow Bob. He stepped off, noticing Signe didn't follow. Instead, she just gave him a thumbs up before letting the doors close.

“Wait...” Jack cried out. He looked over at Bob, who was taking off his suit jacket and tie. “I thought she was the one who...” Jack swallowed, unable to finish.

“No, she didn't have any part in your purchase...She was just a front.” Bob responded, sitting on the couch with a drink in hand. At least Jack could count on Bob for blatant honesty.

“Does that mean...you are my...” Again Jack couldn't finish.

“MR. MCLOUGHLIN!' Jack suddenly felt a pair of arm around him as a familiar, excited voice rang through the penthouse. The sudden impact almost knocked Jack over. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the person now attached to him.

“Ethan...” Came another voice he knew...the one Ethan called Ty this morning. “Let the poor guy breathe.” Tyler came into the room, leaning against the door facing.

“I'm so glad to see you are okay.” Ethan pulled back, his hands on Jack's shoulders as he looked Jack over. His hand's finding Jack's raw wrist front the rope. “Oh, You poor thing.” He pulled Jack's wrist to his lips, placing soft kisses.

“I'm okay, Mr. Nestor...” Jack laughed, but he didn't pull his wrist away. Somehow, Ethan's presence was comforting. “Really, they don't hurt too much.”

“Call me, Ethan.” He said. “That's Tyler, he's not a big of a grump as he looks.”

“Hey...” Tyler responded, but he couldn't contain the smile.

“And that's Bob...” Ethan continued, again ignoring Tyler.

“We've met...” Jack responded, nodding. Ethan pointed behind Jack as the private elevator dinged.

“And that is Wade Barnes and Mark Iplier.” Ethan finished. Jack turned to look at the two men entering the Penthouse. His heart pounding hard as his eyes met those cold dark eyes for the third time today.

“Hello, I'm Mark.” Said the taller of the two males, his hand outstretched to Jack.

“Wait...What?” Jack thought the other guy was Mr. Iplier., but he took the man's hand anyway to shake it.

“Shut up, Wade!” The real Mark chimed in. Everyone in the room laughed...somehow making Jack ease up a little more...even in the presence of those dead eyes.

“I'm sorry...couldn't help it.” Wade laughed. “So...” He pulled Jack to the couch, making him sit between him and Bob, his arm draped around Jack. “I'm sure you don't want us calling you Mr. McLoughlin all the time.”

Bob spoke up before Jack had time to respond, “Sean William McLoughlin...otherwise known as Jack. He came here from Ireland on a visa and works as assistant manager for the Hotel. Currently working on his citizenship so the government is keeping an eye on him...unfortunately for us.” Bob passed a folder to Wade, only for it to be snatched away by Mark.

“Wait, how did you...” Jack was extremely surprised that they had that much information on him. By the look at how thick that folder was in Mark's hand, it looked like they had a lot more.

Mark rubbed his eyes in frustration as he looked over the information, “You are 50 million dollars worth of nothing but trouble.”

“So, that means...one of you...” Jack swallowed, looking around. “One of you illegally bought me at that auction?”

“Well...not one of us...” Ethan said, leaning against Tyler. Tyler wrapping his arms around him protectively.

“We all chipped in 10 million. Technically, you belong to us all.” Wade said, ruffling Jack's hair.

 


	6. Minoan Vase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they left the room, Bob watched Mark's features go from soft to angry. “What are you going to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jackaboy

At this point, Jack pulled away from Wade, hands in front of him...palms out. “Wait...All of you spent 10 million a piece to illegally purchase a person. Not just anybody but me.” Jack ran a shaking hand through his hair. “Why in the hell would you do that? Why would this even be allowed? Wh...”

“Jack, honey...breath” Ethan was quickly in front of Jack. He placed both hands on Jack's face, making him look into his eyes. “Just breath with me for a second okay...You are spiraling.” Ethan was worried about Jack. All the stuff he had been through tonight, face still tear stained from it all. Now Jack was pale and on the verge of hyperventilation.

Jack nodded, his body relaxing as he took a few deep breaths with Ethan. Ethan finally let go of Jack's face, letting him look around at the other guys. Everyone had different levels of concern on their faces, some more than others...like Ethan...except for one. Mark was leaning against the wall, staring at Jack with a stoic face, no sympathy in his eyes.

“Why don't you start by telling us how the hell you ended up in our little event tonight?” Mark spoke. His voice smooth and deep...but just as cold as his eyes. It was clear he blamed Jack for his own misfortune.

“I...” Jack took a deep breath, looking straight back at Mark. He refused to show weakness with the guy. Fuck him. “I got sent to the docks by Mrs. Cantoni...the manager...for a last minute delivery. When I got there, I...moved this crate that was sitting there to the storage room. I didn't see anyone coming through the door as I was and we ran into each other. I broke some type of vase...I think it was anyway...I didn't get a good look at it before it shattered.” Jack noticed all their faces changing from concern to that of “Oh”.

Tyler spoke from his spot in the doorway, “The 4,000 year old Minoan Vase that you wanted.”

Ethan nodded from his spot in front of Jack, now sitting on the coffee table. “That explains a lot...it hurts to know that it's actually broken now. Such a wonderful piece of history.”

“No wonder you were put up for sale,” Wade added to the conversation.

“Guess they thought some money was better than nothing. Especially after all they went through to get it from that museum.” Bob finally spoke. “They would have gotten about 2 million at most for it. Bet it's nice to know you are worth more than an old Vase, huh Jackaboy?” Bob gave Jack a playful shove, trying to make Jack feel better.

“Who said he was worth it?” Mark growled, clearly still upset about the whole mess. “Let's not forget now you have some work to do to.” He pointed at Bob.

“I know. I'm already on it. I've got a meeting with the head of the United States Department of Homeland Security first thing in the morning.” Bob reassured Mark. “She had some items from the Auction she needed to take care of tonight.”

Mark nodded, finally pushing himself from the wall. He went to the fully stocked bar and grabbed a glass. Jack was very surprised to find him pouring himself a glass of water when he had some of the most expensive alcohol around him.

“Why do you have a meeting with them, Mr. Muyskerm?” Jack turned his attention to Bob. “Are you having my Visa taken from me?”

“No! No. No, Jack...Quiet the opposite.” Bob reassured Jack. “I'm going to make sure your citizenship is personally handled by the head of the department and put on hold until you earn it.”

Somehow, even though Bob had a huge smile on his face, he wasn't being reassuring. In fact, Jack was getting a feeling Bob wasn't a big cuddle bear like he looked. “So basically, you guys hold my citizenship and freedom in your hands till I can pay back the fifty mil you spent on me?”

Jack paled as his situation really set in with him. He broke a 4,000 year old vase. He got put up for sale in an illegal auction. He was bough by FIVE men for fifty million dollars. Oh, and now he had to earn his freedom...with five men...

“You guys are going to sale me to others for sex...aren't you?” Jack's voice held no emotion. He felt nothing. The numb, cold feeling overtaking him again. His vision started to blur, darkness sinking in as he fainted.

“Oh, shit...” Ethan called out as Jack landed face first into his crotch.

Wade reached over, pulling Jack back so he was now passed out on the couch. He felt Jack's pulse. “His body just shut down from the stress of it all. We should put him to bed for the night and then talk to him more tomorrow.” Wade reassured Ethan.

Ethan sat there with tears in his eyes, looking broken. “He really thinks we would do something so horrible to him?”

Tyler was quick to Ethan's side, pulling him to his chest to stroke his messy blue hair. “Of course he doesn't think that about you. He is just scared right now. Nobody would ever seriously think you would hurt anyone.” Tyler took his hand to tilt Ethan's face up to his own, placing a soft kiss on his trembling lips. Ethan replied with a soft smile, but he was still worried about Jack.

“Mark, Where do we put him for tonight?” Bob asked, looking at Mark curiously.

“We could always put him in bed with Markimoo...that would be an interesting time when he woke up.” Wade gave a sly grin.

“Shut up, Wade.” Mark said again. He looked at the sickly looking man now passed out on his couch. Wade and Bob both noticed the way Mark's eyes softened as he looked over Jack. “Take him to the room attached to mine. It's the only one not being used and he doesn't need to wake up with anyone in bed with him.” Mark replied softly.

Wade nodded, picking up Jack bridal style as he navigated the Penthouse to the spare room. Ethan pulled Tyler with him as he followed, wanting to make sure that Jack would have everything he needed when he woke up.

As they left the room, Bob watched Mark's features go from soft to angry. “What are you going to do?”

“I'm going to find out who the hell authorized this. Have Ethan stay with him. Tell Wade to meet me downstairs.” Mark growled, throwing on his coat as he entered the private elevator.

 


	7. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So if it was against the rules, then shouldn't my being purchased be null and void?” Jack asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So extra chapter today since I know I will likely be unable to post tomorrow. Wish me luck.

The smell of fresh coffee and bacon slowly filled the room, waking Jack from his horrible nightmare. He stretched, yawning as he pushed himself into a sitting position in his bed. He rubbed his still tired eyes with one hand as the other reached over for the nice, hot cup of coffee by his bed. He took a long sip, letting the caffeine do it's magic.

“ _Wait...”_ Jack thought to himself, looking down at the coffee in his hand as his mind was clearing. _“I live alone.”_

“Morning, sleepy head!” Ethan's voice cut through the rest of the fog, making Jack almost spill his coffee in surprise.

“Ethan!” Jack cried out. He quickly set the cup back on the table beside him and stood up. _“Great...not a bad dream after all.”_

Ethan stood there before Jack, not even trying to hide that he was checking Jack out. Jack then realized he was in nothing but his underwear. He let out a surprised yelp, jumping back into the bed and covering himself up.

Ethan giggled, “You should be ashamed, sweetie. You are a very attractive guy.” Ethan sat on the edge of the bed, but not too close to make Jack even more uncomfortable than he already was.

“Where...” Jack swallowed, suddenly feeling even more vulnerable than last night, “Where are my clothes?”

“Oh, Tyler and I removed them last night. They are in the laundry basket in the bathroom over there.” Ethan said, leaning over to grab the tray of food off the bedside table.

“Did we...?” Jack began, only to have a piece of bacon shoved into his mouth by the smaller blue hair guy in front of him.

“No, we didn't fuck you.” Ethan sighed, looking hurt. “Honestly, I wish you didn't have such a low opinion of us. We would never hurt you.”

Jack swallowed his bacon. Seeing Ethan so upset made Jack feel guilty for even thinking he could do anything like that. “I'm sorry, Eth...I'm just scared and confused. This is all...fuck up.” Jack placed a reassuring hand on Ethan's back.

Ethan lit up like a Christmas tree. “It's okay, Jack.” He took a fork full of eggs and shoved it into Jack's mouth before continuing to speak. Jack would normally protest...but he didn't want to do anything to make Ethan sad again. “You passed out on us last night, so Wade carried you in here. Tyler and I watched after you last night.”

“Thank you. I appreciate it. I will have to tell them thank you as well when I see them.” Jack said.

“It's no problem. I know this situation isn't ideal, but I think we can be good friends.” Ethan said, shoving more food into Jack's mouth. Jack accepted that this is a thing now...no use fighting it.

“I'd like that too. But...Ethan...Why am I here?” Jack asked. “Why did you and the others spend 50 million dollars on me to begin with?”

“You were right, buying you was extremely illegal.” Ethan started with. He sat the food down beside Jack as he got up from the bed and began pacing the room. “But if we didn't you would have been bought by Felix, since he was almost the winning bid.”

“Felix...” Jack looked puzzled. “The blonde guy who looked at me like he was going to devour me?”

“Yep, he is the head of a gaming company based in Sweden. But, he is a total ass and would have done unspeakable things to you.” Jack didn't doubt this at all based on what he remembered from just looking at that guy. “Anyway, What happened to you should have never happened? Yes, it's not exactly a legal preceding, but there are rules. Human trafficking is absolutely not allowed.”

“If it's not allowed, how did it happen?” Jack asked, stunned by this information.

“I don't know. Mark and Wade went out last night to find out who broke the rules and handle the situation. They came back around 4 this morning so they are still asleep right now.” Ethan was biting at his nails at this point. Jack could see he was clearly upset about the situation.

“So if it was against the rules, then shouldn't my being purchased be null and void?” Jack asked.

“Sadly, no. You were put up for sale, a contract was signed, and payment has been made. Sadly whomever authorized it is way higher up than you can imagine so there isn't much that can be done except banning him or her from the auction.” Ethan felt bad as he said it, seeing the last bit of hope drain from Jack's eyes.

“Oh...so having you as my owner doesn't seem bad. Actually, everyone seems pretty nice...well...almost everyone” Jack was picking at his food, thinking about Mark. “Why would he even pitch in to buy me...Mark has clearly hated me since he walked through the lobby doors?” Jack slammed his fork down in frustration, shoving the food away.

Ethan gave a soft chuckle, “Well, thank you for the compliment. I hope I live up to your expectations. As for Mark...He doesn't hate you.”

“Have you seen how the guy looks at me?” Jack cried out. He didn't know why it upset him so much to not be liked by this guy. He pulled his knees up to his chest, wanting to cry. He wasn't sure if it was just because Mark hated him, or the whole situation in general.

“Oh, Jack...” Ethan walked over to the bed and pulled Jack into a hug. Jack finally just broke down and cried as hard as he did the night he told his family bye before coming to America. Ethan just stroked his hair till he calmed down.

“Thanks...*hiccup*” Jack wiped his eyes on the blanket, finally dislodging himself from Ethan. “If it's okay with you, I just want to take a shower and get dressed.”

“No problem. Just come out when you are ready. Mrs. Cantoni already knows you will be taking a personal day, by request of the Owner.” Ethan said, placing a soft kiss on Jack's head before leaving him alone.

Once the door was closed behind Ethan, Jack forced himself out of bed. He went to the bathroom that was attached to his room, turned the water on as hot as he could stand, and sat in the shower crying till he just couldn't anymore.

 


	8. Mario Kart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack learns more about what to expect as a slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I'm doing well, just taking it a day at a time. I am excited to be back to writing.

Jack wiped the mirror with his towel for the tenth time since exiting the shower. He could see his normally white skin was now red from the hot water. He had found his clothes from last night in the hamper that housekeeping would come get later, but didn't touch it. Instead he slid on some fresh clothes that he figured Ethan had left for him. Clean underwear sounded nicer than the ones he had worn yesterday. He wasn't really used to name brand stuff, but the clothes were comfortable. Jeans and a tee shirt...Ethan must have wanted to make sure Jack wasn't too out of his element.

After Jack finished brushing his teeth and getting dressed, he re-entered the bedroom. That's when he realized he didn't have his wallet, nor his phone. He guess at some point last night, both items had been removed from his person. He just couldn't remember when. He looked around the room that he had helped ready just the day before. He kind of laughed to himself because, who would have guessed he was readying the room for himself. That was one thing Jack has always been able to do, find humor in even the worse of situations.

He paused at the door leaving his room, he knew that Ethan would be waiting for him...probably in the living area. He could hear the faint sounds of the television from where he stood. Jack knew he was stuck in an impossible situation, but if he could handle moving to America with no plan, he could handle this. Jack exited the room, navigating the Penthouse easily as he made his way towards the sounds of the television. He walked in on Ethan and Bob playing Mario Cart, Tyler sitting beside them looking at his phone.

“You're going down, Dick bag!” Bob exclaimed.

“NO, NOT A BLUE SHELL!” Ethan yelled as Bob's blue shell found his character, knocking him out of first place at the last second, allowing Bob to win.

“YES!” Bob yelled, laughing in victory.

“Rematch. I demand a rematch!” Ethan was demanding, already starting to set up another round.

“Let's do this!” Bob agreed.

Jack watched for a moment, laughing at the scene. If you had of asked Jack yesterday, he would have never of thought these guys were the type to play video games. The guys must of heard Jack laugh, because they turned around to greet him.

“Morning, Jackaboy. Feeling better?” Bob asked. Making room on the couch for the Irish man.

Jack made his way over to the couch, taking a spot between Bob and Ethan. “Yeah. Guess I just needed some rest.” Bob ruffled his hair, nodding as he smiled.

“Do you play?” Ethan asked, handing Jack a controller.

“Hell yeah” Jack took the controller. “Speed is Key!”

After a couple of more rounds, Tyler cleared his throat. Jack would have almost forgotten the guy was there, if he hadn't of been very much aware of his stone face looking at him every so often. Only time he saw Tyler show any emotion seemed to be related to Ethan.

“Ethan, we have to go to the exhibition to make sure the final arrangements are up to par.” Tyler said, not looking up from his phone. “Bob, you have some appointments to get to with Jack here.”

“That's why we keep you around, to spoil all the fun.” Bob joked with Tyler. “But you are right, we have things to do and it's getting close to lunch.”

“Yeah. This was fun. We will have to play later.” Ethan agreed, stretching while he stood up.

“What appointments?” Jack asked, curious. He knew Bob had to meet with the head of immigration this morning but he had no idea he had anything to do.

“Just a few things that Mark wants us to do. Nothing big.” So much for Bob being straight forward.

Jack was suddenly pulled into a hug by Ethan. “After you and Bob go over some things, tonight you and I are going shopping.”

“Shopping?” Jack was confused.

“Yes, You can't expect to go to events with us dressed in Jeans.” Ethan looked Jack over before letting Tyler pull him close.

“What type of events? Why would I go to anything...I'm not important.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.

“It's all part of your time with us. You are to go to functions and perform task to pay off your debt to us.” Ethan replied. “Tonight, you are going to my opening for my exhibit, and I want you looking amazing.” Ethan pulled away from Tyler just enough to kiss Jack's cheek before letting Ty lead him away. “Bye!”

Jack rubbed his cheek where Ethan had kissed him. He was getting attached to the little blue man. He guessed going to an art exhibit to pay back his debt wasn't too bad of a deal. At the same time, he wondered if this shopping spree was going to add on to his already daunting debt.

“Your mother called this morning.” Bob's voice broke through Jack's thoughts. Jack turned around quickly to see Bob back to his “strictly business” side.

“Ma?” Jack was confused as to how his mom knew how to contact him.

“Yep.” Bob pulled Jack's phone and wallet out of his pocket, placing it on the coffee table in front of them.

“I was wondering where those were.” Jack didn't reach for them, not wanting to do anything to anything to worsen his situation. “Is Ma okay?”

“She is fine. I told her that I was a friend of yours and you weren't feeling well. She sends her love and wants you to call her back.” Bob responded. Jack tried to read Bob's face but wasn't able to get any clue as to where this conversation was going. “Also, we didn't take your stuff. They were given to us when we came to pick you up from the Auction.”

“Thanks for grabbing it.” Jack still didn't touch his belongings. “And thanks for reassuring Ma. She worries if she can't get in touch with me.”

“Under the contract we have with your purchase, I want you to understand that we don't have to let you have your phone. We can cut you off from the rest of the world and erase your existence. Even you're own family would question whether or not you did.” Bob's voice held no threat, just truth. Jack didn't doubt for a second that if he did anything he shouldn't, he would never see freedom.

Jack couldn't find words, a lump in her throat, so he just nodded at Bob's words.

“Great!” Bob smiled, clapping Jack on the back. “Glad you understand. So here is your phone and wallet. You can call anyone you want, but I have a tracer on it so I see all your correspondence during your time with us. Also, here is a second phone that has all our contacts on it.” He handed Jack a second phone, an Iphone that Jack had never seen before. “It's not on the market yet, so take care of it.”

“Thanks, Bob.” Jack placed his phones and wallets in his pockets.

As he was doing so, Bob motioned for him to follow. Bob led the way to the Den, paperwork sitting on the desk. Bob took a seat behind the desk, Jack across from him. Jack always found den's to be such dark and dreary places...but somehow, it felt more so than usual. Maybe it was just because the space was the polar opposite of himself.

“Okay, Mr. McLoughlin...” Jack would be caught off guard if he didn't realize that Bob was in Lawyer mode. “Acting as your legal council, I was able to speak with Mrs. Janice Smith about your status as an United States Citizen. I need you to sign these papers...here and here...” Bob continued, handing Jack a pen. Jack didn't even look at what he was signing, quickly placing his signature. “Okay...now I just have to have Tyler notarize this document and you will officially be a U.S. Citizen.”

 


	9. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes Mark coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day for me but I'm doing so much better. All my stitches are already gone so yay. Will have more time tomorrow to write so I may try to get two chapters out. No promises though.

Jack understood what his meeting with Bob meant. Yes, he was a U.S. Citizen, but that meant the government was no longer looking directly at him at all times. No more interviews, no more case worker...he was now open to being disposed of easily if needed. He didn't intend to give them a need to, if he could help it.

Bob had some other meetings to attend for the day, so that left Jack alone in the Penthouse. He had seen the penthouse a ton of times, but never as a guest. It was weird in a way, because he would have never of dreamed of being able to. Not only was he a guest at his own hotel, but he was also going to be a guest at Ethan Nestor's Exhibit Opening. He was still partially convinced this was a dream.

Jack sat down in the living area, staring at his phone. He wasn't sure if Bob was serious about being able to know all of his correspondence, but he needed to contact his mom anyway. He decided since he was supposed to be sick, it was probably best to just text her. That, and, he wasn't sure if he would be able to keep from having another break down when hearing her voice. They were always close, and she could always tell when something was wrong when they spoke.

“ _Hey, Ma.” - Jack_

“ _Are you okay? I called and a friend of yours said you were sick. Do you need to come home?” -Ma_

Of course that's the first thing mom would suggest. Then again, he hardly ever got sick so she is probably pretty worried.

“ _I'm fine, Ma. Just the Flu. It's common during this time of year around here.” -Jack_

“ _Are you sure you are okay? Why don't you call me so I can hear your voice?” -Ma_

He knew she wanted to make sure he wasn't lying about being okay, but he just couldn't talk to her right now. Not with all his emotions being so raw and all over the place.

“ _My throat is all scratchy so I can barely speak. I've got medicine and I'll call you as soon as I can. Okay, Ma?” -Jack_

He waited. He wasn't sure if she was upset he wouldn't call or just trying to think of what to say. Finally, his phone dinged.

“ _Alright, Jack. If you need me, please have your nice friend call me. I love you.” -Ma_

“ _I love you too.” -Jack_

He ignored the rest of his text on his phone. It was all probably work stuff anyway. It was his day off, and he was going to enjoy it. Putting his phone away, Jack turned the Wii back on and started playing some “Super Mario Galaxy”.

Jack had gotten so lost in the game, he had completely forgotten anyone else was in the Penthouse still. A cold, rough voice cut through the silence in the room.

“Damn, you are loud.” Mark said from the doorway to the kitchen.

Jack jumped, letting out a yell “Jaysus Christ, ye' scared the hell outta me.”

Jack placed a hand over his chest, trying to slow his heart rate. He shifted so he could look at Mark, his heart skipping a beat when he saw him. Mark was standing there, normally neat hair all over the place. His almond eyes still heavy from just waking up. Jack's eyes traveled down to Mark's naked torso, his well defined muscles shifting as his adjusted to lean against the doorway. His eyes went even further down, noticing the sexy v that went down into his pj pants that were riding low on his hips. He could tell that Mark wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. Sure, Jack had been with men before...but he had never seen a man be the literal definition of Sex.

“Yeah, well...you're a fucking loud Irish Potato.” Wait...did Mark just make a joke. Jack swore he was looking at Mark with a slight smile on his face.

“Wonder how loud he would be with you on top of him?” Wade appeared suddenly, completely dressed. He draped his arm Mark, laughing at his own joke. “I know I'm curious.”

Jack's face flushed red as the image of Mark and Wade both fucking him senseless entered his mind. He knew Wade was joking but still. And just as quickly as that smile crossed Mark's face, it was gone. His body went rigid and cold.

“Fuck off. Don't you have someone to kill?” Mark responded, shrugging Wade off of him.

“Maybe...Got some recon to do today. Molly wants me to make sure that Dlive has actually been dealing with Felix before I put a bullet in his head.” Wade replied, nonchalantly.

Jack sat there, unsure what to make of this conversation. He wanted to ask if they were serious, but he didn't feel like it was his place to speak up.

“Sounds fair. Dlive has been a friend of Molly's for a long time.” Mark responded, now looking at Wade. Jack could see his demeanor wasn't as cold towards Wade as it was Jack. Still more business like than just a few moments ago.

“Yeah...I know. I don't know if I should just kill him quickly or not. I've seen what Molly does to those who betrays her.” Wade shuddered.

“Oh, I know. I was there, remember.” Mark agreed with a shudder of his own. “And they call me Dark.” Mark laughed and smiled again. Wade laughed in agreement.

“Okay, well...you two kids have fun.” And with that, Wade was on the elevator.

Before Jack could say anything, “Coffee. Fresh.” Mark demanded of Jack, turning to head back to his room.

Jack sighed. What the hell did he get himself into? Now he knew for sure these guys would kill him if he did anything to step out of line. Guess part of his duties now included making coffee for Mark. It could be worse. At least this was something he was good at, seeing as how he loved coffee himself.

Jack put on a fresh pot of coffee. The shit they had stocked here was expensive, but so good. As he waited for it to finish brewing, Jack grabbed the dishes from his room. Being that he worked in the hotel, he wasn't about to make anyone else clean up after him. He poured himself another cup of coffee, taking a couple of sips before piling all the dishes from this morning's breakfast on the room service cart and parked it by the staff elevator.

When he returned to the “kitchen” area, Mark had returned. He was in a pair of gray slacks and an gray button up shirt. The top couple of buttons still undone, showing a bit of his chest. Jack licked his lips, trying to think of anything else but the sight of Mark just moments ago. Mark was sitting at the dinning table by the windows that overlooked the city, computer and paperwork in front of him.

Jack poured Mark a cup of Coffee, grabbing the cream and sugar that was provided by the hotel. He didn't know if Mark liked his Coffee black or not so...better safe than sorry. He placed the cup on the table near Mark, along with the cream/sugar.

“Four sugars, two creams.” Mark said, not looking up from the work in front of him. Jack couldn't tell exactly what it was, but he figured by the graphs he saw, it had to do with his Father's company.

Jack added the cream and sugar to Mark's Coffee, making sure everything was blended together before returning to his own cup.

“Sit.” Mark ordered. Jack looked over at him in surprise. When he didn't move immediately, Mark sighed, finally casting a glance at him. He motioned to a chair beside where he was currently sitting, indicating that was where Jack was to take a seat.

Jack wearily joined Mark at the table, taking care to look out the window. He didn't want Mark to think he was a snoop by looking at the stuff Mark was working on. Jack started to let his mind wonder, thinking about everything he has seen and heard so far.

“So is Wade really a murderer?” Jack asked, not realizing he said so out loud till it was too late. He looked over at Mark, who hadn't stopped working.

“Straight to the point. I like that,” Mark responded. At least Jack did something right, he guessed. “Wade is married to the leader of a Mafia faction. Her name is Molly. You wouldn't tell from just meeting her but she is a woman to fear.”

Jack almost choked on his coffee, “Wade is a part of the Mafia? Goofy Wade?” Jack couldn't believe it.

“Yep. He was already a part of it, but he had to aim high and go after the leader's daughter. Luckily, she liked his goofy ways, and he was their top assassin so the boss favored him. Molly took over a few years ago when her dad stepped down,” Mark continued. “Wade would have been given the honor, but Molly is more ruthless and the top assassin personally protecting her is better business. He has some business to take care of for Molly and may or may not have to kill a friend of theirs.”

Jack nodded, trying to act as if this is a completely common conversation to be having. Yep, perfectly normal. Nothing wrong here.

“Yeah...that's gotta suck,” Jack just said, finishing his coffee. “Well, I'm sorry I woke ye' earlier.”

“As long as you have my coffee for me every morning, I can excuse it...this time.” Mark responded, waving Jack off.

“Thanks...and I will.” Jack slipped away from the table, placing his cup on the room service cart.

He looked at his phone and saw it was getting to be lunch time, so room service would be up soon...which meant Izzy would be up soon. Jack decided he didn't feel up to answering any questions about his presence there, so he hurried back to his own room. He had a couple of hours to kill before Ethan and Tyler would be back to take him shopping, so Jack got back into bed to catch some sleep. It was going to be an interesting couple of weeks.

 


	10. The Gallery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack joins Ethan at the Gallery and is given his first assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating. I was not feeling well at all yesterday and today. I keep overdoing it whenever I feel fine. Yes, I know better...but I still do it. I apologize. Also, SMUT WARNING!

_Strong, warm arms wrapped tightly around Jack. Two hands on his bare ass, massaging it sensually. His breath caught in his throat at the sudden contact. His naked small frame pressed hard against Mark's naked built one. He looked up into those almond eyes...moaning as he felt his hardness rubbing against Mark's. Slowly, Mark moved his lips closer, barely brushing against Jack's...._

“Jack.” A voice that wasn't Mark's broke into his dreams. “Jack, Wake up.” Ethan said again, gently shaking Jack awake.

“Mmmm...Mark,” Ethan blushed and giggled as Jack moaned in his sleep.

“No, Jack...you have to wake up.” Ethan shook him a little harder. Not wanting Jack to embarrass himself more.

“Ma...Huh?” Jack slowly came back to consciousness. He rolled over enough to see Ethan sitting on his bed. “Oh, hey, Ethan.” Jack sat up quickly, blushing red as he realized what he had been dreaming about.

“We have an appointment with my personal tailor here in an hour,” Ethan said, keeping what just happened to himself. When Jack was ready to share, he would. “It's already four and the opening is at eight so that should give us enough time if you get dressed now.”

“Oh...um...yeah...” Jack stumbled over what to say, trying to hide his obvious hard on. “I'll be out in a minute.”

Ethan just nodded, exiting the room to give Jack privacy. Jack rubbed his hands through his hair, going over his dream in his head. His dick was hard enough it was hurting, but he knew he didn't have time to do anything about it. Maybe...

Ethan knew he shouldn't...but he found himself standing just outside Jack's door. He listened closely, hearing nothing at first. After a few seconds, he heard the familiar sound of Jack moaning. He could imagine Jack lying on the bed, hard dick in hand, stroking it quickly to get some relief. He thought about how Jack's dick would taste. How much he would love to be the reason Jack was moaning. He knew Mark was on his mind, but maybe Jack would be interested in some fun after tonight. Ethan smiled, biting his bottom lip at the thought of Jack and Tyler fucking into him. He felt himself getting uncomfortably hard, so he forced himself to walk away.

Once Jack had climaxed, he quickly cleaned himself up. He needed to hurry before he upset Ethan. He couldn't stand the idea of making Ethan sad or angry. The little blue haired guy was just too adorable. He quickly got dressed, meeting Ethan and Tyler at the elevator so they could leave.

Jack tried to avoid the stares he received from the hotel staff as he emerged from the Penthouse with Ethan and Tyler. He could see them all pausing when they realized it was him, the hushed whispers among them. Ethan didn't seem to notice, rambling on about what type of suits would look best on Jack. What colors would best compliment his eyes. He had linked his arm with Jack's, pulling him close as if they were dating. This earned Jack an especially shocked and hurt look from Izzy as they passed by. Jack just kept his head down, trying his best to focus on everything Ethan was saying as he was dragged out into the limo.

Jack hardly heard a word Ethan was saying during the drive through L.A. He couldn't help but think about how it must look to everyone he works with. He disappeared, didn't come to work during their busiest time of the season, and then he reappears from the penthouse with a famous artist all over him. Oh, the rumors that were probably spreading now. He dreaded the thought of returning to work. Hell, he dreaded the thought of actually looking over his text.

“...and I'm thinking a green for your hair...” Ethan's words finally pulled Jack out of his thoughts.

“Wait...what?” Jack sputtered, “What about green hair?”

“Well, you can't go as my protege and not look the part.” Ethan said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Protege?” Jack was even more confused. “Ethan, I'm so sorry. I, honestly, wasn't listening.”

“Well, you can't go as my property...though you could definitely pass as an amazing piece of art.” Ethan flirted shamelessly with Jack, making him blush again.

“Won't all these people know I was the guy who was purchased last night?” Jack inquired.

“Most of the people there aren't important enough to even be invited to the Auction,” Tyler spoke up for once. “And those who usually are invited send someone in their stead to purchase items they already had their eyes on, so they would have never of actually seen you last night.”

“There are one of two people of course, like us and Felix who tend to be more hands on with our purchases,” Ethan offered. “However, due to the legality of the Auction, it's not spoken about in public.”

“Like our policy about not speaking about the guest outside of the hotel.” Jack nodded.

“Exactly, see you are catching on fast.” Ethan beamed. “Do you know anything about art?”

“Very little...” Jack admitted.

“Perfect.” Ethan clapped his hands together excitedly “I can mold you then.”

Jack just smiled, accepting that this was his life now and to not question too much. Just sit back and enjoy the ride...he has a ten million dollar debt to repay after all. Still, he had one question yet to be answered.

“So, what is this about green hair?” Jack redirected the conversation.

“If you haven't noticed, colored hair is kind of my thing,” Ethan floofed his own hair. “It would only make sense that you would have colored hair too.”

“More like you are enjoying playing with your new toy.” Tyler mumbled. Jack couldn't help but laugh in agreement.

“You know what...” Jack said as he laughed. “Why not?”

After a few hours of being measured for personalized suits and having his hair dyed a bright green color, it had become very apparent to Jack that he had missed lunch today. He was now dressed in a black suit and tie, ivory button up. He looked like he belonged with Ethan and Tyler now, which made him feel less self conscious. It was all so new to him, but he felt good as he looked at himself in his new attire.

Thankfully, Tyler had made reservations as Ethan's favorite restaurant for them before the opening. They were immediately seated upon entering the Providence. Chef Michael Cimarusti came out and personally greeted Ethan and his two guest, surprising Jack. The chef apparently had a personalized menu that he especially prepared in preparation of Ethan's visit, so no menus were distributed. It was the most exquisite meal Jack had ever eaten. He could only imagine how expensive this whole evening had been, wondering if he would have to pay Ethan back for it all.

After their meal, Jack was quickly led back to the limo to the opening. There was a lot of press outside the Gallery. Jack had dealt with the press at the hotel plenty of times, but he had never been the person they were taking pictures of. Ethan, again, had their arms linked, holding him close as they walked the carpet, stopping to pose for a picture now and then. Ethan answered a few questions for the press, informing them Jack was his new protege and that he would be the next big thing in the art world. The press ate it up, even going as far as to ask if they were in a romantic relationship. Jack was very surprised when Ethan just winked at the reporter and pulled Jack away.

“I thought you are Tyler were in a relationship?” Jack whispered in Ethan's ear as they finally entered the gallery. He noticed how every time they were in public, Ethan and Tyler never really touched each other.

“We keep our relationship private. Since he works are the personal assistant for all of us, he doesn't have the time to be harassed for dating me.” Ethan whispered back. Jack thought it made sense but he wondered how much it bothered Tyler to see Ethan openly flirting with other people.

After Ethan's opening speech, and some mingling among the guest, Ethan finally pulled Jack aside. “Now, for the real reason you are here,” Ethan quietly spoke. “You see that lady over there?”

He motioned to a beautiful Lady with long black hair. She was wearing a blue evening gown, silver heals. She was currently looking at this sculpture near the corner of the room by herself.

“Wow, who is she?” Jack asked, clearly amazed at her beauty.

“That is Kathrine,” Ethan's tone clearly showed he didn't care for the lady much. “She is a very important art critic.” Ethan takes a couple of glasses of champagne from a passing waiter, handing Jack a glass. “And you are going to seduce her.”

 


	11. Never kiss and tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you like Ethan's mouth?” Tyler growled into Jack's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this took a different turn than originally planned but I prefer this way. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did. also if you can't tell from the summary...EXTREME SMUT WARNING!

Knowing how blunt Ethan is, this request really shouldn't have surprised Jack. But, alas, Jack still couldn't help but almost drop his drink at Ethan's words. Of course, Ethan had something ridiculous for Jack to do tonight. The makeover and meal definitely came with a price.

“O...kay,” Jack slowly said before taking a sip of his champagne. The bubbles tickled his mustache. “I thought you said that I wasn't going to have to sleep with anyone to pay back my debt.” Jack decided voicing his concerns with Ethan was safe

“I never said you had to sleep with her, but feel free to if you want,” Ethan winked. “I do expect details, though, if you do. No, Jack, I want you to use that cute Irish charm of yours to seduce her. Make her fall for you.”

Jack shook his head a bit, “One, what Irish Charm? Two, may I ask why?”

“Oh, you are such a cutie,” Ethan couldn't help himself, pulling Jack in for a quick kiss on the lips. This surprised the hell out of Jack, eyes going wide, but he found he didn't mind. “I just want you to make sure that she enjoys herself tonight and gives me a good review is all.”

It was the first time Ethan didn't quite meet Jack's eyes. This told Jack that he wasn't completely being honest, but Jack figured he didn't need to know everything. Hell, knowing that Wade is a mafia assassin sent to kill someone was enough to make him not want to push things with any of these guys.

“I will do my best,” Jack nodded.

Ethan positively beamed at this, handing Jack the other glass of champagne. Jack tilted his head in thanks and made his way over to Kathrine.

“Beautiful,” Jack said as he approached.

Kathrine pulled her gaze from the sculpture she had been examining, pausing the recorder in her hand. “It is quite exquisite. Mr. Nester really has outdone himself, again.”

“Yes, but I wasn't talking about the art.” Jack said, smoothly. He handed the second glass to Kathrine.

“Oh,” Kathrine blushed, accepting the glass. She raised it to her lips, taking a sip. “I don't believe I've seen you before, Mr....”

“McLoughlin. Jack McLoughlin.” Jack offered.

“Kathrine Knutsen. Pleasure to meet you, Mr. McLoughlin.” Kathrine responded. “And thank you for the drink.”

“The pleasure is all mine and please, call me Jack,” he smiled, capturing Kathrine with his icy blue gaze. He noticed how Kathrine seemed to forget about the people around them, just falling into his eyes. “I'm afraid I know little to nothing about fine art, to be honest. Would you mind if I join you tonight and you can educate me on what I'm looking at?”

Kathrine nodded slightly before finally pulling herself out of Jack's mesmerizing gaze, “Yes...of course. I would love to. I may have to pause a couple of times to take some verbal notes, but I would love the company.” Kathrine motioned to the recorder in her other hand. Easy way to make notes for her review.

“Shall we?” Jack put out his arm for Kathrine to take. She smiled, taking his arm and letting him lead her around the gallery for the rest of the night.

Jack was exhausted by the end of the night. He and Kathrine had really hit it off, and he found her company rather enjoyable. She was just as big of a nerd as he was, but her knowledge of art was impressive. He had all but forgotten that she was nothing more than an assignment till he got a message on his “other” phone. It was from Tyler telling him that it was time to go.

“Oh, I'm sorry. I have to go.” Jack frowned. He really didn't want to leave.

“I understand. I've been here a lot longer than I normally would have, to be honest.” Kathrine admitted. “I have just a couple of more notes to take before I can leave. I got so caught up in our conversation that I almost forgot.” She sighed, obviously just as exhausted as he.

“Yeah, I'm sorry about that,” Jack rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

“No, it's fine. These things can get rather boring sometimes. You really made it fun.” Kathrine reassured, grabbing Jack's free hand.

Jack paused for a moment before returning the favor by taking her hand completely in his. “Kathrine, I really did have an amazing time with you.”

Kathrine stepped closer, tilting her head just ever so slightly...an invitation. “I did as well.”

“ _seduce her.”_ Ethan's voice rang in Jack's head. He knew he would hate himself for it...but he had ten million dollars on his head right now. Jack let his other hand lightly brush back Kathrine's hair before taking her lips with his own. He kissed her ever so gently, making sure to show her just how much he liked her. By time they parted, Kathrine's eyes were heavy and even more beautiful.

“Can...um...can I give you my number?” Kathrine asked.

Jack's stomach dropped even more. Maybe he had done too good of a job... “Yeah, sure.” Jack pulled out his “other” phone, placing Kathrine's number in it and shooting her a text so she would have his.

After exchanging final goodbyes, Jack made his way out to the limo. Ethan demanded a complete report, with every detail, about how the night went. Jack recalled it, hating himself with every word. Ethan positively squealed with glee when Jack told him that he had gotten Kathrine's number.

“That's great. We will have to arrange for you and her to go to dinner as soon as possible.” Ethan pulled Jack into another kiss, straddling his lap as he did so.

This kiss was different then the last, a lot more passionate. His teeth nibbling at Jack's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Jack's hands found themselves on Ethan's hips, pulling him close as he opened his mouth. They swallowed each others moans as they kissed and Ethan grinded against him.

Tyler making a slight noise broke through their moans. “We are pulling up to the hotel.”

Both men were breathing heavily, foreheads against each other. Jack couldn't explain it, but he really didn't mind having Ethan on top of him, nor Tyler watching as they were dry humping each other.

“Your room?” Jack asked, catching Ethan's lips again.

“Our room...” Tyler moved beside Jack, his hand finding Jack's hard dick as he captured Jack's lips quickly, kissing him with just as much want as Ethan had.

They calmly entered the hotel, making sure to look as if nothing was going on other than returning from the Gallery. At this point, Jack honestly didn't care about who was staring at him. He didn't even notice anyone else, to be honest. All he could think about was getting back to the Penthouse as quickly as possible.

Once they were in the elevator, Jack was pushed up against the wall, Ethan and Tyler on either side kissing and touching him. He didn't know who's hands were where, but damn it all felt so good. He didn't remember moving from the elevator to the bedroom. He didn't remember losing his clothes, nor the other two losing their own. He didn't care at the moment. Tyler was standing behind him, kissing his lips and neck. Jack had one hand wrapped around Tyler's hard dick, stroking him slowly. His other hand in Ethan's hair as he was now on his knees sucking Jack's aching dick.

“Do you like Ethan's mouth?” Tyler growled into Jack's ear.

Jack just nodded in response. He couldn't form words right now, only moan. He had never had someone who was that good at sucking dick like Ethan. It helped that Ethan didn't seem to have a gag reflex, so he felt his dick pushing past Ethan's tonsils. If Ethan kept going, he was going to cum quickly.

Ethan must of known that Jack was close, because he pulled off of him with a pop. He got up and moved to the bed while Jack was suddenly shoved to his knees. He gladly opened his mouth, letting Tyler fuck it. Tyler had both hands in Jack's head, shoving his dick deep into Jack's mouth, making him gag over and over. It was all so filthy and erotic, making Jack even harder.

“I'm cumming.” Tyler breathed out, shooting his cum down Jack's throat. Jack swallowed every drop, looking up at Tyler with tear filled eyes from the thorough face fucking. He could tell Tyler was used to Ethan's amazing ability, but he didn't mind being used. He honestly needed to blow off the steam after everything.

Tyler pulled Jack back up, kissing him a lot more gently now. Grabbing Jack's ass as he led him to the bed, where Ethan was waiting. Tyler turned Jack around, reaching around to tease his cock as he whispered in his ear.

“I want you to fuck Ethan, hard. Do you hear me?” Tyler's voice was husky and rough.

Ethan was lying on the bed, stretching himself with a toy while he stroked himself. He looked so incredibly sexy.

“Yes, sir,” Jack responded.

Tyler let him go, moving to the bed so he could watch the show. Jack grabbed the toy from Ethan, shoving it deeper into him, making him moan.

“Do you want to be Jack's dirty slut?” Tyler asked Ethan, pulling Ethan's hair back.

Ethan moaned from the combination of the toy and having his hair pulled. “Yes...yes please. Jack fuck me, please.”

Jack manipulated the toy a couple of more times, making sure Ethan was properly prepped before removing it. Ethan whimpered at the loss only to cry out in pleasure when Jack pulled his legs over his shoulders and shoved himself deep inside. He didn't know if it was from being so fucking turned on or frustrated about everything, but he didn't take it easy. He pounded into Ethan hard and fast, mostly chasing his own orgasm as Tyler stroked Ethan. Pretty soon both men were cumming. Ethan all over his stomach and Tyler's hand, Jack deep inside of Ethan.

He slowly pulled out, being incredibly over sensitive at this point, and collapsed beside Ethan. Tyler got up, grabbing a wet cloth to clean everyone up, including Jack. They all cuddled up in the bed, placing soft kisses and touches all over each other till they fell asleep.

 


	12. Hawaiian Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Tyler have their first real conversation. Jack returns to work and has lunch with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy you guys are enjoying this. I'm really loving this story myself.

Jack woke up with a splitting headache. Maybe he had one too many drinks between dinner and the Gallery. He didn't think wine and champagne would be that strong. The next sensation he felt was a weight on his arm and chest. Jack looked down to see a blue fluff lying on him. He smiled, last night events replaying in his head, pulling Ethan even closer to keep him warm. He really liked Ethan a lot. He could see them staying friends after all this is over.

He looked over as he heard the door click. Tyler entered the room with a room service cart, being careful not to be too loud. Jack took notice that Tyler had nothing on but boxers, his well toned body very visible. Jack couldn't help but get hard just looking at him.

“Sleep well?” Tyler asked as he parked the cart and sat on the bed beside Jack. He leaned over and gave Jack a soft kiss.

“Mmmm...best sleep I've had in a while.” Jack replied. “You?”

Tyler shrugged, “Kept waking up to watch you two sleep. I like seeing Ethan sleep after a night like this.” He reached over, uncovering the food. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, yogurt, fruit, pancakes, a huge stack of pancakes, and COFFEE!

Jack licked his lips. “Little help?” Jack motioned to the still sleeping frame lying on top of him.

Tyler gave a small laugh, helping moved Ethan by replacing Jack with a pillow. “Sorry. He is very clingy when he sleeps. I actually had to get him to take you so I could get up.” Tyler popped a strawberry in his own mouth.

Jack stuck his tongue out at Tyler. Funny how just a few hours ago, he was nervous around this guy. “So, this is a common thing?” Jack asked, going for the coffee. He had figured this situation wasn't unusual, but didn't think it was a regular thing.

Tyler took a few more bites of fruit. “Yes and No. It's not like we do this every weekend of something like that.” Tyler offered. “If we both like someone, we sometimes have them join us. Ethan flirts around a lot to keep the pressure off me and I found I kind of liked seeing him with other men and women. So one night I brought it up and he loved the idea. We do have an agreement though, no sleeping with someone without the other present.”

Jack sits there listening. He hadn't encountered many open relationships before, but he knew that it could work as long as both parties were mutual about it.

“Since I work for Mark, Wade, and Bob as well...I can't always be by Ethan's side.” Tyler moved some hair from Ethan's baby face.

“That explains that part of the agreement.” Jack said.

“Yeah, I try to be with him as much as I can...but sometimes I'm spread impossibly thin between them all.” Tyler continued. “I was thinking...could you help me out?”

“Sure.” Jack agreed. “I mean, I don't know how I can help but...”

“I want you to take on some of my work.” Tyler said. “I'd like you to be my assistant.”

Jack and Tyler spent the rest of their meal working out the arrangement. Jack would be Tyler's “Intern”. He would help manage all the appointments for Mark and Bob...as much as Jack tried to advocate for Ethan or Wade over Mark instead. Tyler claimed that Wade's dealings were way more difficult to deal with and Jack knew he wanted to spend time with Ethan. So now Jack would help care for Bob and Mark, in exchange...Tyler would forgive half of his debt to him. Ethan had woken up at some point during their conversation, sleepily eating breakfast with the other two. This was the quietest Jack had ever seen Ethan since meeting, it was cute.

Tyler glanced at his phone, “You should shower and get dressed before you are late to work.”

Jack hadn't even thought about work since he left with the guys yesterday. “Oh, right. I guess this goes with everything appearing normal?”

“Yep. Mrs. Cantoni won't bother you about not showing up yesterday. As far as anyone is concerned, you were personally assisting the guest in the VIP suite all day.” Ethan said, his arms wrapping around Jack from behind. He nomed Jack's ear playfully. “Which isn't a lie...” He reached down, grabbing Jack's dick again.

“Ethan...” Tyler gave a warning. Ethan let go but pouted.

“I'll be back later, Eth.” Jack reassured, giving him a kiss on the head as he exited the bed. Tyler took the opportunity to distract Ethan while Jack grabbed his clothes from last night and escaped to his own room/shower.

Jack was surprised to see all of his clothes from his apartment in his room of the penthouse. He didn't want to know who had retrieved his things, but this confirmed he wasn't going to allowed to go home. He got dressed quickly, leaving the penthouse through the staff elevator.

He was extremely glad that nobody else needed to access the elevator at the time, so he was able to sneak in like he had just come in from the back entrance. He quickly changed into his work suit, noticing the difference in the fabric used for it compared to his new suits upstairs. It made his skin itchy, to be honest. He looked at the time on his phone, noticing that he was about to be late to the morning meeting.

Jack entered the room with his clipboard, immediately noticing the hushed whispers. “Morning everyone. Here are your assignments for the day.” He passed around the normal papers. “I'm really proud of how well you are all doing so far. Not a single complaint for the first two days of the event so that's amazing. Let's keep it going.”

Jack quickly went back to his office, claiming he had paperwork to catch up on...which wasn't a lie since he missed a day. He really just didn't want to be around all the whispers and side glances, especially from Izzy. He couldn't tell what was going on in her mind, but the look he gave was just too much right now.

After a few hours of paperwork, Jack's eyes were tired and he was getting hungry. He looked at his phone to see lunch was coming up soon.

_**Knock knock knock** _

Jack sighed, rubbing his eyes as he sat back in his chair to stretch. “C'm in.”

To his dismay, it was Izzy. “Hey, Mr. McLoughlin. Sorry to bother you.”

“Will you ever call me Jack?” it came out a little more annoyed than he intended.

“Sorry...Jack.” Izzy corrected herself, obviously regretting coming into Jack's office now.

“No, I'm sorry. It's just all this paperwork. It gets so backed up with just one freaking day.” Jack complained, picking up a stack of papers and then tossing them back onto the desk.

“Sound's like you could use a break,” Izzy said timidly. “I was wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch with me. There is this pizza place a few blocks away that has...”

“Pizza! Let's go!” Jack lunged out his chair, putting on his suit jacket. He quickly grabbed Izzy's hand, leading her out of the hotel.

Jack and Izzy were sitting down, both of them enjoying a huge slice of Hawaiian Pizza. Jack had been ecstatic to find out that Izzy liked pineapple on pizza as well, paying for both of their meals just for that reason only.

“Thanks for bringing me here. I didn't even know this place existed.” Jack said between mouthfuls of pineapple, tomatoie goodness.

“It hasn't been opened long. My cousin got a job here and told me about it.” Izzy smiled, taking a sip of her root beer.

“Well, I will definitely be coming here more often. It's amazing!” Jack exclaimed. Just as he was about to take another bite, his “other” phone dinged.

“ _Hey, Jack...have you seen the news this morning?” -Kathrine_

“Sorry, it's important...give me a min?” Jack said, excusing himself from the table. He went into the restroom before typing out a response.

“ _Hey....ummm...no. Did your review of the gallery print?” -Jack_

Kathrine's next message contained a link to the TMZ website. Jack clicked it, biting on his thumb nail as it loaded. Jack's mouth fell open as a picture of him and Ethan popped up with the headline **“Ethan Nester's New Mystery Boy Toy.”**

“ _You could have told me you were dating Ethan. He didn't need to send you to play with me to make sure he got a good review.”- Kathrine_

“ _I swear, it's not like that. I am not dating Ethan” -Jack_

“ _The website even says Ethan didn't confirm or deny we were dating...he just winked when asked. He just likes to give the reporters something to talk about. I swear, we aren't dating.” -Jack_

Jack stared at his phone, pacing in the restroom as he waited.

“ _I should have told you I knew Ethan, but I really meant what I said last night. I know nothing about Art and I really did enjoy spending time with you.” -Jack_

After a few more minutes, Jack sighed in defeat. Suddenly the phone dinged again.

Kathrine sent another link. Jack opened it, being brought to Kathrine's personal review site. It gave a glowing review of Ethan's work, and even mentioned Jack...the mystery protege. She told people under Ethan's guidance, Jack was definitely going to be someone everyone should keep an eye out for.

“ _Don't hide anything from me, again...” -Kathrine_

Jack smiled, relief washing over him. Partly because he didn't want Kathrine to hate him for something he has no control over...and partly because he knew Ethan wanted Jack to stay close to her. He still didn't know why, but, again, he wasn't asking too many questions at the moment.

Jack exited the restroom, replacing the phone in he pocket to find Izzy gone. His own food and drink in “to go” containers. He looked at his personal phone to find a message from her saying she had to get back to work. He sighed, disappointed in how things had turned out. He felt like he owed her for disappearing like that. With that, Jack grabbed his own items and returned to work himself.

 


	13. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack blushed redder than he ever had, “Oh my Jaysus. Shut up, Wade.”

The rest of Jack's day went by pretty underwhelming. He heard the whispers and the rumors going around, some of the staff who were closer to Jack straight out asked him what is going on. He used the response he was given...he is just helping out the VIP's personally. Mrs. Cantoni mumbled something about why wasn't she the one helping the VIP guest as she passed by Jack a few times. If she only knew.

At some point, Tyler sent over the needed information for Jack to take over Mark and Bob's scheduling. Luckily, Jack had some free time to go over it, entering all the needed information into his phone's calendar. Jack thought to himself how this was a lot like managing the hotel. He honestly didn't mind it so much. Sadly, it meant actually conversing with Mark on a regular bases. Speaking of which...

“ _Good Afternoon, Mr. Iplier. You have a dinner reservation at n/naka at 8 tonight.” -Jack_

“ _Why are you telling me?” -Mark_

“ _I'm sorry. I thought Tyler had of told you. As part of my arrangement with him I'm taking over as your and Mr. Muyskerm's personal assistant.” -Jack_

Jack waited, hoping Mark wasn't too upset about having to deal with Jack. He could really use the ability work off some of his debt. Then again, being owned by Tyler and Ethan hasn't been so bad. Jack finally gave up, placing his phone on the desk so he could finish up some paperwork.

Jack had a few more hours before he was to get off work. He was surprised to find that he had caught up on all his work from yesterday, and was done with everything he needed to do today. Only thing left was the final reports from the day staff. Suddenly, the phone went off.

“ _Mark is an asshole but you will learn how to deal with him. Go ahead and leave work now.” -Tyler_

Jack laughed at the text, noticing Tyler was the first to call Mark out on his behavior. He figured Mark had contacted Tyler to bitch about the sudden change, but somehow, Tyler didn't back down from his decision to make Jack his personal assistant. Jack would argue, but he genuinely wanted to help Tyler out. That...and he wanted to prove to Mark that he could do it.

“ _Mrs. Cantoni won't let me leave early. It means she has to do the final paperwork.” -Jack_

“ _I've handled it.” -Tyler_

Jack didn't know what that meant, and he didn't know if he wanted to. He grabbed his jacket and left his desk immediately. He quickly changed back into his regular clothes, finding his way back to the penthouse through the staff entrance.

Jack exited the elevator, hearing people yelling and laughing from the dinning area. He calmly walked into the room to see Bob, Wade, and Mark sitting around the table with desktop computers set up. They all head headphones on and were screaming at each other.

“Oh, fuck off Wade.” Mark yelled. Bob and Wade were laughing so hard at this.

“Me?” Wade replied. “What the hell did I do?”

“You led the zombies right to us.” Bob replied.

“That wasn't my fault,” Wade yelled.

“It's always your fault.” Mark yelled back, flipping him off.

Jack could tell from where he was standing that the three gentlemen were playing PUBG (Players unknown: Battle Grounds). He wasn't sure how to process it, to be honest. All three were in tshirt's and jeans, except for Mark. He was in a tshirt like the other two...but he definitely wasn't wearing any pants. His boxers had little pink mustaches on them. These extremely sophisticated businessmen, lounging in regular clothes, gaming. Jack had never seen Mark so relaxed. It was nice.

“Hey, Jack.” Wade called out, slipping off his headphones.

Bob looked around quickly, “Hey, man. Want to join us?” He gestured to the fourth unused desktop that was set up. “Ethan won't mind you using his computer.”

Jack noticed Mark had gone stoic again, all the light drained from his eyes as they looked at him. Jack really wanted to join, but he knew right now he just couldn't.

“I would, but you guys have dinner to get ready for and I don't think I'm very welcome.” Jack looked back at Mark, making it clear whom he was speaking about.

Bob and Wade exchanged a knowing glance but didn't comment on the tension.

“Jack is right,” Mark spoke up, much to everyone's surprise. “We all have to get dressed for dinner.”

Mark got up from his spot at the table, walking over to where Jack was standing. Even thought Jack was extremely intimidated by Mark, he didn't tear his glance away. Mark would never say it aloud, but he was impressed by it. Most people, even his own friends, can't stand to keep eye contact when he was like this. He also had to give it to Jack, he was gaining Mark's respect by calling him out on his bullshit. But, again, he wouldn't say it aloud.

Mark placed a hand on the wall beside Jack, making it to where he couldn't just walk away. To his credit, Jack didn't show fear easily, “Can I help you, Mr. Iplier?”

“ _God damn it.”_ Mark thought to himself. He bit his cheek to keep from smiling. “You will be accompanying me tonight. Dress for the occasion.” was all he said before walking out of the room. _“God damn fucking Irish potato.”_ Mark thought to himself as he shook the sensation to kiss Jack from his mind.

Jack leaned back against the wall when Mark walked out of the room. He finally took the breath he had been holding, running his shaking hands through his own hair. He felt his legs giving away, but was caught suddenly by Bob. Wade grabbed Jack a glass of water while bob got Jack to a seat at the table.

“You okay?” Bob asked, rubbing Jack's back.

Jack graciously took the water from Wade, nodding as he took a drink. “Yeah...I'm fine. Sorry about that.”

“Don't apologize. Mark can be intense but you will get used to it.” Wade reassured.

“Why the hell do I have to go with him tonight? Doesn't he have plenty of girls he can take with him to dinner?” Jack asked, annoyed.

Wade and Bob shared a look again, “Who know man! Nobody really knows what is going on in Mark's head most of the time.” Bob responded.

“Maybe he wants to show you a nice time and woo you,” Wade gave Jack a playful nudge and a wink. “I know I wouldn't mind a chance after hearing you last night.”

Jack blushed redder than he ever had, “Oh my Jaysus. Shut up, Wade.”

The other two laughed, “See, he is fitting in already.”

“Okay, I guess we need to get ready.” Bob finally said, ruffling Jack's hair again. “By the way, how did Ethan talk you into this.”

“Well, He does own a fifth of me. So dying my hair green isn't too bad, I guess.” Jack blew a stray piece from his face. “Don't like it?”

“No, I think it suits you.” Bob smiled and Wade agreed. Jack was glad they approved. He was worried that it was a little too drastic.

“Oh, Ethan said that his tailor delivered the suits he had made for you. They are in your closet.” Wade took the now empty glass of water from Jack and placed it on the counter.  "He and Tyler are meeting with some of Ethan's art friends so they won't be with us tonight."

Jack was a little disappointed at this but he was glad the two were getting some time together.  “Thank's, man. I'll meet you guys in the main room, I guess.” Jack hurried into his own room, while they excused themselves to theirs.

Jack opened the door to his room, his breath catching as he saw Mark sitting on his bed. Mark signaled for Jack to shut the door, to which he complied. Jack walked over to where Mark was sitting, Mark standing up as he got closer. Jack couldn't help but notice Mark was only wearing the pants of his suit for the evening. It wasn't just Mark being half naked that had Jack's blood warming, it was his whole demeanor. Mark's eyes were soft, he was looking at Jack with a mixture of want and...sadness. Mark reached out his hands, palms up. It wasn't a demand, but an offering. Jack trailed his fingertips across his palms, up his wrist and arms till he found Mark's shoulders.

Mark knew he shouldn't be there. He said he was just making sure Jack had something suitable to wear. He didn't want Jack to embarrass him tonight at dinner and the ball. But then, he found himself sitting on Jack's bed, thinking about the noises he heard last night coming from Ethan's room. He knew Jack wasn't his, but he was hurt and angry that it wasn't him making Jack moan like that. He was mostly confused by the feeling in his chest every time he looked at Jack. Just then, Jack came into the room, looking like a scared animal when he saw Mark there. Mark felt that ache in his chest again, the same feeling he had the moment he laid eyes on the Irishman. Now, Jack was touching him...sending electricity through his veins. He placed his hands on Jack's hips, pulling him close as he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

Jack felt Mark's hands on his hips, the electricity between them almost too much to bear. Slowly, Mark kissed his lips. It was the most gentle kiss he had ever encountered before. It was as if Mark was so afraid of hurting him...or of getting hurt himself. Just as Jack started to sink into Mark's arms, his body pressing against the other's...Mark pushed him back. Jack stumbled, barely catching his balance before he could fall.

“What the...” Jack looked up at Mark, seeing he had went back to being the Dark Iplier.

Mark pointed at a suit he had laid on the bed, “You are to wear that tonight. We will speak more about your duties tonight once you are dressed.”

And with that, Mark went back to his own room, leaving Jack even more confused than before.

 


	14. Mark's deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Amy...” Mark said, giving her a hug and accepting her kiss on his cheek. “This is Jack, my boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who else thinks dating sucks?

Jack fought back the tears as he got dressed. He couldn't wrap his head around what had just happened. He almost thought it was a dream, if it wasn't for the fact that he could still taste Mark's lips on his own. He shook his head as he looked at himself in the mirror. Mark had picked out a blue suit pants, vest, white button up, and an old fashioned black bow tie. Jack had to admit, it looked good. It also felt good to be back into a suit that didn't make his skin crawl.

Jack didn't say anything when he walked out of his room to join the other guys. Wade and Bob beamed and complimented Jack, but he hardly responded. Mark looked him up and down, deeming him acceptable for tonight.

“Oh, and by the way...From now on, you will act as if you are my boyfriend.” Mark said, placing a gentle hand on the small of Jack's back, leading him into the elevator.

“Wait...What?” Jack asked, looking over at the half Korean man.

“Mark...really?” Bob asked, just as caught off guard.

“Come on Mark, is that really fair to him?” Wade interjected, leaning against the well of the elevator.

“Considering a good bit of my money funds a lot of what you four do, I figure I own more like half of him while you all share the other half,” Mark growled...giving Bob and Wade the same glare he usually reserves for Jack. “So, since I'm the majority holder, I can do what I want with him. Until I'm done with him, he is to act as if we are dating....and so will all of you.” It was a clear warning that what happened last night with Ethan and Tyler was not to happen again.

“I'm not just some piece of property that you can...” Jack started to rant, pulling away from Mark.

“Actually, Jack...” Bob rubbed his eyes, clearly aggravated at Mark. “You are. Mark is right. His money made it possible for us to help you the other night...He can do with you what he wants till your debt is repaid.”

Jack looked at Wade for help, only to find pity on his face. He knew he was at Mark's mercy, but he didn't know why. He figured Mark would send him on task, maybe take his fucking pay check every week...anything to stay away with how much hate he showed Jack. He didn't expect Mark to literally chain him to his side. Before he had much more time to think about it, the elevator dinged to let them know they were at the lobby.

Mark's demeanor completely changed with the sound. He pulled Jack close, hand finding the small of his back again as he led him out of the elevator. “After you, sweetheart.”

Jack looked over at Mark to see the same look that Mark was giving him just moments earlier in the Penthouse. It the look of someone completely and totally head over heals in love. The type of look that makes your heart skip a beat and like you are floating on air. Damn, someone has to be a sociopath to be able to fake that look so well.

Jack allowed Mark to lead him through the lobby, taking Mark's arm with he offered it. Bob and Wade on either side, just a couple of steps behind. Again, the staff was buzzing with new rumors. First Jack was with Ethan and Tyler, now he was on the arm of the fucking owner of the hotel.

“Sleeping his way to the top” Jack heard as a couple of staff members walked by. He didn't quite catch who said it, but it was enough to make his eyes tear up again.

“Hey,” Mark stopped moving, making Jack stop in his tracks. He reached over, taking Jack's chin in hand, placing a soft kiss on his lips as he wiped away his tears. “Everything will be okay, love.”

Jack could melt into Mark's kisses, if he didn't know that it was all pretend. Still, it was enough to help Jack put on a brave face, which Jack appreciated. Mark could of just let him suffer alone, but he took a moment to help him get through it. Bob and Wade caught that as well.

Jack bit his bottom lip, “Thanks. I'm good.”

With that, they got into the limo and headed to the restaurant. Jack noticed Mark wasn't as cuddly, but he wasn't freezing Jack out like he normally does. He was sitting by Jack, arm draped around his shoulder. Jack didn't speak much, his nerves too shot. Finally, Mark pulled out a cigarette, offering Jack one.

Jack took one, letting Mark light it for him. “Thanks...I don't usually do this.” Jack took a puff, letting the nicotine take over him.

Mark took a puff of his own, tilting his head back, “I normally don't but this meeting has me stressed.”

Jack nodded, politely, not wanting to say or do anything that will make Mark go back to stoic. “It's the meeting with Miss...Nelson, right?” Jack had to remember what this dinner reservation was for.

“Yep...Amy.” Mark confirmed. He took another drag of his cig...making an unsatisfied face and putting it out. “I hate these things.”

Jack couldn't help but laugh a bit at it, gaining glance from Mark. Nobody other than his friends dared to laugh at him, it was nice. Jack wasn't like everyone else Mark had encountered, it was refreshing. He went to say something, but was interrupted by Wade commenting that they were pulling up to the restaurant. Mark followed Wade and Bob out of the vehicle, taking Jack's hand to help him out as well. He escorted Jack into the restaurant, not surprised to find Amy was already there.

Amy was a beautiful, slim woman. She had shoulder length blonde hair, and a beautiful smile that lit up the room. She wore a casual pants suit that just added to her bubbly personality. She greeted the men when a huge smile and hug, placing a kiss on each of their cheeks.

“Bob, Wade...so nice to see you again. How are the wives?” She greeted them.

“Busy but well,” Bob smiled. It was clear he liked Amy well enough.

“Molly wishes me to extend an invitation to you to come to our villa in Italy in the spring.” Wade expressed to Amy, clearly in businessman mode. Jack realized from that one sentence just how important Amy must be.

“I'll look at my schedule and get back to you,” Amy responded. “I would love to, though.”

“Amy...” Mark said, giving her a hug and accepting her kiss on his cheek. “This is Jack, my boyfriend.”

And just like that, Amy's smile wavered and her bubbly eyes went cold. “Oh,” She didn't try to hide her disappointment. “nice to meet you, Jack.”

To Jack's surprise, she hugged and kissed him as well. “The pleasure is all mine, Miss. Nelson.” Jack smiled. “Your outfit is lovely.”

Just like that, Amy went back to her happy self. “Really? Oh, thank you. I wanted to test it out before my new fashion line came out.” She pulled her phone out, texting like crazy. “And...now it's on the lineup for the fashion show tonight at the Ball.”

“Oh, that's right. There is an exclusive show tonight.” Jack said as they all took a seat at their table.

“Yes, and you would look great in one of my outfits.” Amy insisted. “Wouldn't he look adorable, Mark?”

“He looks amazing in everything he wears,” Mark pulled Jack's hand up to his lips, kissing his knuckles softly. “And when he isn't wearing anything.” Jack blushed.

“It's official then, Jack will be one of the models tonight.” Amy confirmed, snapping a quick picture of Jack before sending it to whoever she was texting.

Mark just gave a slight nod, turning to the menu. After everyone ordered, the conversation went to business talk, Jack just listening as he tasted the best Japanese cuisine he could ever have imagined. Jack was sure that the conversation being had held darker meanings, but being in public, code was used.

“Bob will send over the documents to your Apartment to look over,” Mark finally said, sipping his water. Jack didn't fail to notice that Mark didn't partake in alcohol. He wondered if there was a business reason as to why.

“Of course,” Amy sipped her wine. “So, now that business is over...how did you two meet?”

Jack looked over at Mark, panic setting in. They hadn't discussed any of that. Mark just smiled at him, keeping eye contact. “I saw him from across the room at one of Ethan's parties and it was just love at first sight. My heart squeezed in my chest and I felt like all the air in the room was sucked out. I got light headed and just had to know who this blue eyed angel was.” Mark pulled Jack into a passion filled kiss, his tongue exploring Jack's mouth. It was as if they were the only two people in the room.

Amy didn't look too pleased at the display of affection between the two men, but stayed pleasant. “Right, I read something online about Jack being Ethan's new toy.” She seemed to be hoping that would stir something up, smiling from her glass.

“Oh, you know how the papers are, and Ethan's flirting.” Mark waved off the clear accusation that Jack and Ethan had a thing going on. “As soon as they came back from the gallery, Jack was in my arm's all night.”

Amy frowned at this, “I guess you two really are a couple, then.” She sounded defeated but accepting. “Well, I hope you two are happy and that Jack and I can be the best of friends.” She raised her glass, “To Jack and Mark.”

“Here, Here.” The other men agreed as they raised their glasses to the toast. Afterward, they finished their meals, exiting the restaurant to head to tonight's events at the Chamberlain.

 


	15. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark shook his hand in pain a couple of times, watching as Felix disappeared from sight. “Are you okay?” He asked Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) mark is saying "baby bird" in korean. 2) I actually really like Amy in real life and think she has been an amazing positive influence in Mark's life. 3) Tuesday I will probably not be updating because my youngest is having Tubes put in her ears.

Jack didn't speak much after they left the restaurant and headed back to the hotel. In fact, nobody really did. Amy decided to ride with them, so she was chatting away with Mark about her fashion lines she has been working on and majorly name dropping, hoping to impress him. If Mark was faking interest, he was damn good at it. Then again, Jack didn't know who the hell the man sitting next to him was. He was super cuddly with Jack, placing soft kisses here and there as they rode in the limo. It was seriously fucking with his head. He wanted to just lean into Mark and enjoy it, but he just couldn't.

Finally, they made it back to the hotel....much to Jack's relief. However, he was quickly reminded his night wasn't over when Amy linked arms with him and pulled him away from the guys to get him fitted for his outfits for the Fashion show tonight. Amy's fashion line was actually really impressive. Jack loved what he was seeing. It was very bohemian but she also had some awesome casual suits that could be worn for almost every occasion...like the one she was currently wearing.

Jack was quickly handed off to some people behind the scenes. Multiple people touching and prodding him, getting him fitted and prepped for his debut as a model. He never realized just how high stress a fashion show could be. He always thought it was just a big game of dress up but wow...it was a whirlwind of colors and sounds.

He was quickly put into a suit that consisted of brown pants, white button up that they kept slightly open, brown suspenders, and a brown loose jacket with brown bohemian hat. Wasn't he normal style, but it looked pretty good. As they were dressing him, a stylist worked on his hair while a make up artist worked on his face. He had worn makeup before, having older sisters, so it wasn't that big of a deal...still felt weird to have eyeliner around his eyes. Amy gave him a quick look over, said something to one of the stylist and two wooden gauges were put into his ears.

As soon as he was dressed, he was pushed towards the stage. Amy gave him one more look over, smiling.

“No smiling. Just do what the model in front of you does and come back.” Amy said. Something about this made Jack relax, realizing she wouldn't sabotage her own show just to hurt him.

“Gotcha.” Jack nodded, making his way out on stage.

Jack tried to not let the large group of people around the stage get to him. He imagined himself on stage at one of the concerts his band used to perform back when he was younger. He let the flashing lights and loud music just wash over him. After a moment, he was in the back again getting quickly placed into another casual suit and pushed back onto the stage. After a couple of more times on the stage, it was finally over. Jack had never changed clothes so quickly in his life. He felt like a doll, which wasn't a bad thing...surprisingly. Now Jack was attempting to locate the top half of the suit he was wearing when he first got there.

“You did amazing, agi sae.” Mark's arm suddenly appeared around Jack's waste, pulling him close as he whispered in his ear. He placed a soft kiss just where Jack's neck meets his shoulder, making Jack shiver.

“Th...thanks,” Jack said, noticing how Mark's thumb was rubbing over his bare stomach as he held him close. Jack felt heat building in his stomach.

“Jack,” Amy called.

Mark stepped away allowing Amy access to Jack. Amy gave Jack a huge hug, placing a very big kiss on his lips...what is with rich people and kissing him every five seconds.

“You were sensational,” Amy said, both hands on Jack's shoulders.

“Thanks, Amy,” Jack smiled at her. “I really had a lot of fun. Thank you for asking me to do this.”

“I'm so glad you enjoyed it,” Amy replied. “Look, I'll be honest, I didn't think you were going to do so well out there but you rocked it. You are a natural.”

“Thanks...I guess,” Jack wasn't so sure now about his earlier observations.

“No, I'm sorry. I was being horrible,” Amy admitted. “But now, I want to offer you an exclusive contract with my modeling agency.”

“Wha...wow,” Jack wasn't sure what to say about this. “Are you sure?”

“I'm positive,” Amy beamed. “You would work exclusively for me and my brands.”

Mark interjected, “Amy, We are flattered by your offer but I think this is something that should be tabled for now.”

“Oh, Mark...don't get all possessive,” Amy pressed up against Mark in a flirty manner.

“I'm very possessive, Amy...you of all people should know that.” Jack could feel the icy chill coming off of Mark. Amy quickly backed off, looking down and one hand rubbing her other arm.

“Jack, I will send over a standard contract over to Bob for you and Mark to look over,” Amy mumbled. “Thank you again for doing this for me tonight and I hope to hear from you soon.” Amy hugged Jack again before almost running away to talk to the media who had been allowed in tonight.

“Mark, you didn't have to do that.” Jack turn to face Mark, clearly aggravated by Mark's behavior. “She was just talking to me.”

Mark grabbed Jack by the wrist, pulling him close to hug again...making it look like two lovers just hugging to outsiders. “You are MINE,” Mark growled into Jack's ear. “And until you repay me for saving you from Felix Kjellberg you're life is mine. Understand?” Mark pulled back to look into Jack's eyes, again tearing up from frustration.

“May I get dressed, Sir?” Jack asked through gritted teeth. His hands by his sides, clenched into fist.

Mark leaned forward, placing a kiss on Jack's forehead. “Yes, agi sae. I will be waiting for you when you are done.” And with that, Mark walked away.

Jack stood there for a moment, shaking with anger. He was beginning to think this Felix guy wouldn't have been so bad. Jack finally spotted the rest of his clothes. They had been kicked to the side and was under a clothing rack. As he was reaching down to grab them a male voice spoke behind him.

“What a wonderful sexy body,” the voice said.

Jack quickly turned around to find himself face to face with the blonde man who almost won him the night of the auction. “Excuse me?”

“Then again, I knew it would be the moment I saw you on that stage,” Felix said, moving closer to Jack. He reached out, letting a finger travel down Jack's bare chest till they reached the top of his pants. “I'd love to see you crying underneath me like you were the night I first laid eyes on you.”

Jack wanted to shove this guy away. He wanted to scream out, but couldn't. He was frozen. Okay, so maybe Felix would be way worse than his current condition, but now he was alone with this guy. Felix grabbed Jack roughly by the hips, pulling him forward to grind his ragging hard on against Jack's very limp dick. Before Felix was able to do anything else, an arm came around his neck, pulling him away from Jack quickly.

“You know better than to touch things that don't belong to you, Kjellberg.” Wade growled, his eyes on fire with anger and hatred. “I should snap your neck right here.”

“Wade...Don't!” Jack exclaimed.

“Go ahead,” Felix wheezed. “I'd love to see what would happen to Molly with her number one out of the way and in prison.”

Wade tightened his grip on Felix's neck even more. “Wade, let him go.” Mark appeared, rushing over to Jack. Amy right behind him with security guards. Mark wrapped his arm's around Jack, protectively.

Wade let go, even though you could tell he didn't want to. Felix laughed for a moment, “Keep a close eye on him, Iplier. One day, I'll make him scream and cry and beg under me.”

Mark lost his cool, then. He swung, fist making contact with Felix's jaw. The sound made Jack flinch, his hand instinctively touching his own face. Felix just spit blood onto the floor, laughing even more as security escorted Felix away.

Mark shook his hand in pain a couple of times, watching as Felix disappeared from sight. “Are you okay?” He asked Jack.

“Y...Ye' did'n have t' do tha,” Jack replied. His accent coming out even stronger.

“Put your clothes on and meet me upstairs. Amy, come with me and Wade, stay with him. He isn't to be left alone.” Mark growled, pulling Amy by the arm as they followed after the security that escorted Felix.

Jack put on his button up, still shaking from the whole ordeal. He flinched when he felt Wade touch his shoulder.

“Hey, it's okay,” Wade put up his hands. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, Wade...I'm sorry,” Jack sighed. “Can I just go to bed now?”

“Sure, buddy. Lets get you upstairs.” Wade escorted Jack back up to the penthouse. Neither were surprised to find Mark hadn't returned yet.

Ethan, Bob, and Tyler were on the couch watching a movie when they got off the elevator. Ethan called for Jack to join, but he didn't respond. He auto piloted to his own room, taking off his clothes to curl up in the bed. He wanted to cry...He wanted to scream and cry and just let it all out, but he couldn't. He felt absolutely nothing but numb as he drifted off to a restless sleep.

 


	16. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have five minutes to return to me.” -Mark
> 
> “Or what?” -Jack
> 
> “Or I fire that girl you are talking to.” -Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a rough day. Divorce isn't always easy but you do what you have to do for your kids...again...it isn't easy. I spent all morning crying and all day just feeling like hell afterwards. Almost forgot to update but your comments encouraged me.

Mark looked at the time on his phone when he finally made it back up to his room. With having Felix removed from the hotel and having to oversee some important sales at the auction, it was now three in the morning. He was exhausted, mentally and physically. Mark flexed his hand painfully, looking at the bruising from knocking out one of Felix's teeth. He felt some satisfaction with that, even though it wasn't like him to lose his cool. Even when he has had gun's pointed at his head, he has never lost it like that. So why now?

Wade was the only one still up when Mark entered the penthouse. He was lounging on the couch, halfway through a bottle of whiskey in nothing but pj pants and white tshirt.

“Where have you been?” Wade asked, downing the rest of the whiskey in his glass.

“You know that I had to go down to the auction tonight,” Mark simply replied as if it was obvious.

“No, you could have sent any of us to do that,” Wade stood up. “You should have been here, with Jack.”

“I had to deal with it and Jack is fine,” Mark didn't want to talk about this, especially with Wade being drunk. “Go to bed, Wade.” He walked away, heading back to his room.

To Mark's aggravation, Wade followed. “No, He is not okay, Mark.” Wade loudly said, obviously not letting this go. “He needed you here.”

“He had all of you here. Jack was fine!” Mark replied just as loudly, entering his room.

Jack woke up hearing loud voices, like shouting was coming from the room next to his. He knew he should go back to sleep, but he couldn't help it...they were so loud and he could have sworn that he heard his name. He crept out of bed, wrapping a blanket around him, and went to the door that connected his room to mark's. He managed to open it just enough to get a peak at what was going on.

Mark and Wade were in the room, clearly arguing. Jack would have never of thought Wade would actually argue with Mark on anything, but then again he didn't know everything about them yet.

“Fuck, Mark. Do you honestly think he is okay?” Wade asked, incredulous. “He was trafficked, bought by 5 guys he doesn't know, thrown into the underground crime world, and Felix is after him...do you honestly think he if fucking okay?”

Yep, the conversation was about him. Jack felt touched that Wade was standing up for him.

“IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE GOT HIMSELF INTO THIS MESS,” Mark yelled, grabbing a glass and throwing it at the wall. Jack flinched when he heard it shatter as it made contact. Wade didn't move.

“Do you think he deserves this?” Wade shook his head in disbelief.

“What do you think we would have done if it had of been one of our items?” Mark asked, pointedly. “What do you think anyone else would have done to him? He was stupid and he is paying for it...Should we of just let Felix have him?”

“No, Felix would have destroyed him,” Wade shuddered at the memory of Felix touching Jack just a few hours ago...the fear in Jack's eyes. “But that doesn't mean you have to treat him like you do. He is a fucking human with feelings, Mark.”

“I will do whatever I see fit with my property,” Mark poked Wade's chest with his finger.

“We all helped pay that night. You can claim majority but we still have a say.” Wade responded, poking Mark's chest as well.

Mark got chest to chest with Wade, noses inches from each other. He could smell the alcohol on Wade's breath, making his stomach turn. “Not as of an hour ago. I wired money to all of your private accounts to pay off what you contributed...he's all mine so back off.”

Jack had to place his hand over his mouth to keep from yelling out “no”. He couldn't believe this...all the work he had done to pay off his debt was now in vein.

Wade took a minute to process this, pulling out his phone to see that he did indeed receive a wire transfer for the amount he spent to save Jack.

“You sick, sadistic, son of a bitch.” Wade pushed Mark hard, nearly making him fall. Mark didn't fight back. He just stood there with a look that Jack couldn't quite make out. “You can't force someone to stay by your side.”

“He will stay with me till I feel he has paid off his debt. He will do what I say, when I say and you all will respect that,” Mark said with dominance. “If you can't accept that, you are free to leave.”

“No, somebody has to stay and protect him from you...” Wade responded. “Damn it, Mark...I don't even know who you are anymore...not since...”

“DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!” Mark yelled, grabbing wade by the shirt as he pinned him to the wall. “YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO BRING HER UP.”

“FUCK YOU, MARK!” Wade yelled back, shoving Mark off of him.

Jack thought for a moment that Wade glanced in his direction before leaving Mark's room, slamming the door. He watched as Mark stared after Wade, breathing heavy. After a moment, Jack started to pull the door shut, only to hear Mark move to the bed and sob into his own pillows. His kind heart made him do what he shouldn't...he knew that he should just go back to bed...but he can't. He entered Mark's room, slowly making his way to Mark's shaking form. He hated this man lying before him, but at the same time his heart broke to hear such a man shatter like he had. Jack didn't say a word, just lied down beside Mark, rubbing circles on his back. He didn't know if Mark knew it was him, but he didn't argue or look at Jack. He just cried as Jack tried to soothe him, he even started to sing a song in Gaelic that his mother used to sing to him when he was a child. Eventually, Mark stopped crying, both of them falling asleep.

Jack woke up the next morning, still in Mark's bed, with Mark sleeping soundly beside him. Jack was surprised to find he was in Mark's arms, resting on his chest. He took a deep breath, inhaling Mark's scent. It was a mixture of spice and cologne, Jack felt he could get addicted to it. He wondered why Mark wanted him all to himself. He wondered who Wade and Mark were talking about before Wade left. Mostly, he just wanted to know if he was ever going to be free.

After a moment, Jack managed to dislodge himself from Mark's iron grasp around his body. He remembered Mark had mentioned wanted Jack to make him coffee every morning. He had a few minutes before he had to be downstairs for work, so he put on a pot of coffee...letting it brew as he showered and dressed. He poured Mark a cup, making it the way he liked. He took it back into Mark's room, leaving it on the bedside table. He didn't know why, but he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Mark's forehead before escaping the penthouse for work.

The hotel was abuzz with news of Jack being all cozy with Mark the night before. There were even pictures of them kissing in the restaurant and photos from the fashion show. Jack, of course, ignored it as best he could...only focusing on work. It was the only thing in his life right now that was normal for him, and he could honestly say he was glad to be at work. About lunch time, he noticed Izzy coming back from picking up the breakfast cart from upstairs.

“Izzy,” Jack called out, making his way over to her. He noticed she didn't seem too excited to see him. “Hey, how about we go grab some lunch together? I'd love to just sit down and talk to someone normal for a bit.”

Izzy smiled politely, but the smile didn't quite meet her eyes. “Are you sure you want to eat with a maid like me?”

Jack was taken aback by Izzy's attitude toward him. He had never seen her be anything but nice. “Where did that come from? You know I consider you a friend.”

“I wouldn't know with you sneaking off to fancy gallery events and the Ball and now you are sleeping with our boss...” Izzy accused.

“Izzy, it's not like that,” Jack was frustrated. He didn't know why Izzy was acting like this, even if this situation wasn't because of the circumstances that it was.

“Then explain it to me, Jack...” Izzy demanded. He couldn't understand the hurt in her eyes.

“I can't...” Jack mumbled. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he also didn't want to put her in danger.

“Why can't you?” Izzy persisted.

Jack opened his mouth to answer, but his “other” phone went off just at that moment. It was from Mark.

“ _You have five minutes to return to me.” -Mark_

“ _Or what?” -Jack_

“ _Or I fire that girl you are talking to.” -Mark_

How the hell...? “Izzy, I have to go.” Jack quickly said, leaving Izzy standing there with no answers. He entered the penthouse elevator, sighing as he went to see what the hell Mark could want that couldn't wait.

Jack found Mark and Bob in the Study that Bob had been using for work. Bob was sitting behind his desk, clearly stressed out, while Mark sat in one of the chairs.

“Sit, please.” Bob indicated the Chair beside Mark.

Jack sat down, looking back and forth between the two men. “What is so important that it couldn't wait till I got off my shift?” Jack had no patience at this point. He noticed the look Mark was giving him for his rude behavior.

“As of...now...” Bob looked at a message on his phone. “You are officially no longer employed at the Chamberlain hotel.”

“WHAT?” Jack sat forward, looking from Bob to Mark... “You fucking fired me? I send money back to my parents.”

“You were not fired, you quit,” Bob continued. “You are going to sign this contract here, making you employed by Mrs. Nelson's modeling company. Mark feels it would better suit his image if he were dating a model over a hotel manager.”

“We aren't fooking date'n,” Jack's accent came through as he got more and more pissed off. “Ye' can't jus' decide what me' career is goin' be.”

“Actually, Jack...” Bob started.

“Don't ye' fooking dare,” Jack warned, glaring at Mark. “Ye' seriously going to make me do this?”

“It's either that or I put you back on that stage tonight,” Mark said. It was a warning. A reminder of who would be willing to do anything to get his hands on Jack.

Jack shuttered. “Fine, give me the damn papers.” He signed the contract with Amy, almost passing out when he saw the substantial amount of money he would be making just by being in her employ, not to mention commission when he got work. He would be able to take care of his family and pay off his debt to Mark a hell of a lot sooner than while working as a Hotel manager.

“I'll send these over to Amy. Here is another contract between you and Mark, he has already signed,” Bob handed some more paperwork to Jack, explaining it as Jack looked it over. “Basically, you will live with Mark and live as Mark's boyfriend. You are under no sexual obligations, but feel free if the mood take both of you there. Also, I will keep tabs of how much you pay off your debt...through work and obligations as a “boyfriend” and when you are completely debt free, Mark agrees you are free to walk away and keep the modeling job if you wish.”

Jack knew Mark would make him do all this anyway, but he also knew Mark was a businessman. He knew that once a contract was signed, Mark would hold to his word. This contract wasn't for Mark's benefit, it was a way to reassure Jack that there was a light at the end of the tunnel. It was as sweet of a gesture as when Mark helped calm him down before going to dinner last night. This was like someone buying flowers for another person in normal society. It didn't have to be done, but it was appreciated. Jack signed the contract, solidifying the deal with Mark...and tying himself completely to the man.

 


	17. holding hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff alert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My youngest is doing well. First day after her procedure was a little rough because breathing tubes makes your throat hurt a lot. However she is back to school and doing well. My anxiety has been a bit much but I'm okay. Started this chapter yesterday, but had to do other stuff. Sorry for the delay (I know you guys say it's ok but still). Can't wait to hear thoughts.

After a very quite and uncomfortable lunch with Bob and Mark, Mark mentioned he had some business to attend. Once he was gone, Jack just stared at his empty plate before him.

“As Mark's lawyer, I can't let my feelings come into play. As a friend, I'm furious with how he is treating you.” Bob said solemnly. He tossed his napkin onto his own plate before burying his face into his hands.

“It's okay, Bob...really,” Jack sighed.

“No, it's not,” Bob protested. “He can be a dick but damn...this is out of character.”

“It's my fault, Bob,” Jack insisted. “I'm the one who messed up and ended up here. I'm just thankful I'm alive.”

“Well, yeah...you messed up,” Again with Bob's bluntness...it made Jack laugh a bit. “But you don't deserve this.”

“Obviously, he thinks I do. I mean he told Wade this was all my fault and he could do with me what he likes,” Jack admitted. “I just wish I knew what I did to make him hate me so much.”

Bob sighed, “I know you won't believe me, but he doesn't hate you.” Bob put up his hand to keep Jack from speaking. “I know it feels that way, but if he hated you...you wouldn't exist. He would have handed you off to one of us to deal with and pretended you don't even exist.”

Jack scoffed, removing himself from the table. Bob followed him to the living area, where Jack poured himself a glass of whiskey.

“I hate to bare more negative news, but...” Bob began.

“But, what?” Jack didn't mean to glare at Bob the way he was, but he really didn't think he could take more news.

“Mark has called your landlord and broken your lease,” Bob continued.

“Of course he has,” Jack rolled his eyes, quickly downing another glass. “What about all my stuff?”

“He has movers over there right now packing up all your belongings,” Bob said. “They will be taken to his private home here in L.A.”

“If he has his own place here, why is he staying in the hotel?” Jack asked, not even arguing. No point.

“It's easier to conduct business when everyone is under the same roof,” Bob answered. “Plus, he can keep an eye on everyone's activities better...with his employees spying for him and all.”

“Should have guessed that,” Jack downed another drink. “Mrs. Cantoni is obviously one.”

“Oh, God no,” Bob laughed. “That woman is just a nosy busy body. The person who gave me a lot of info on you is actually a guy named Derek.”

“Explains why he is one of my best. Gives him access to the more important clients.” Jack ran a hand through his hair before pouring another glass.

Bob reached over, taking the bottle from Jack with one hand. The other grasping Jack's upper arm to remove him from the bar area. “That's enough of that.” He drug Jack to the couch, sitting him down. “I know it's a shitty situation, but I also know you can handle it.”

Jack crossed his arm's over his chest, pouting like a little kid. “Fine, but don't expect me to like it.”

Bob laughed a little at Jack's childish behavior, “Well, I was originally going to let you deliver some paperwork and stuff for me...it's always nice to have some extra hands.”

“I can do that,” Jack sat up. “Please don't leave me alone here. I think I would go crazy.”

Bob shoots a couple of text to Mark, Jack assumes. Jack's suspicions are confirmed when Bob speaks. “Sure, but only nothing else to drink today. You will be delivering contracts to some rooms and picking up some from others. I have a meeting that will take some time but I do expect you to be done by time I get back.”

Bob took Jack to the study and showed him the very tall stack of envelopes. “You know that the hotel will deliver all these for you, right?” Jack swallowed.

“Never trust them to not take a peek,” Bob replied. Jack nodded, remembering a couple of times he had to fire staff for such transgressions. “Speaking of which, if you make a mistake and look at any information, Mark will punish you...and you will not enjoy it.”

Jack looked up at Bob seeing that he isn't just warning because of Mark...but that he would see to it that Jack got punished. Bob could be a scary man when he wanted to be. Jack swallowed, nodding that he understood.

Bob left shortly after, leaving Jack with a pile of work to do. He had showed Jack where to put any envelopes he received during his deliveries before hand. So with that, Jack got to work...

It was getting close to dinner time when Jack finally finished his work for Bob. It was nice being able to do something, and not be stuck in his own head. Maybe Bob would let him do some more work tomorrow. He did know he would be meeting with Amy at some point within the next week to build his portfolio and stuff, but no idea exactly when. So he wouldn't be out of work too long.

Jack collapsed on the couch, shooting Bob a text...

“ _Finished all the deliveries.” -Jack_

“ _Great, I've had some other meetings come up and have to meet a client for dinner.” -Bob_

“ _That's fine.” -Jack_

Jack laid his head back, closing his eyes. He just wanted to eat, get a hot shower, and sleep. However, his phone went off again...

“ _You have 15 minutes to get dressed for dinner.” -Mark_

“ _Dude, that's not even enough time to shower and shave...” -Jack_

“ _14 minutes...Meet at limo”-Mark_

“What an asshole,” Jack yelled at his phone before rushing to his room.

He looked in his closet, unsure of what would be suitable for dinner tonight. He didn't know where they were even going. He could only assume a guy with a stick so far up his ass would pick someplace formal. Jack grabbed another one of the suits Ethan picked out for him, simple...all black with a green tie that matched his hair, and threw it on. Mark would just have to fucking deal with the fact that he didn't properly shave.

Once dressed, Jack was relieved to find he had 3 minutes left to get downstairs. He jumped onto the elevator, sighing. He really was hoping to be able to avoid Mark for the rest of the day. He straightened his suit jacket, making himself presentable as the elevator opened.

Mark was standing in front of Jack when the gold doors opened to let Jack off. He had told Jack to meet at the limo, but a boyfriend would be there to escort his lover to the vehicle. After all, appearances mattered. He wanted to laugh at the mixture of surprise and annoyance on Jack's face, but didn't. Unlike himself, Jack was very expressive, even when he didn't want to be. He would have to keep Jack away from any poker tables.

“Oh, am I late?” Jack looked at his phone making sure he hadn't made Mark wait.

“No, a gentleman always escorts his date.” Mark put on the most loving smile, offering his arm. Jack took it, giving Mark a side eye. Mark leaned in close enough for only Jack to hear, “However, if you had been late, I would have left you here and then punished you when I got back.”

Again, punishment is mentioned. He didn't really read over that contract, but he wondered if any mentions of punishments were in it. Why his mind went to an image of him tied up, naked...and Mark with a whip...he would never know. But damn it made his lower half react. He shook his head trying to get his mind obviously out of the gutter.

Once in the limo, Mark sat on one side by the window, while Jack sat by the other. It was very different from the last time Mark and him went out together. Of course, Jack realized, that was all strictly for appearances. He wondered why they were going out tonight.

“So where are we going?” Jack decided it was safer to ask for destination over any actual information.

“Amy wanted to go out tonight before she left for another show in New York.” Mark replied. Well, that didn't answer the question of where. “She always wants to introduce us to the photographer who will be helping you build your portfolio.”

Jack didn't even look towards Mark, his gaze staying on the buildings passing by. “So this is strictly a work thing.”

“Yes, but I will say you need to act more like you are my boyfriend. I can play it off to a degree that you are shy when it comes to public affection but you could at least put a little effort into it,” Mark commented.

Jack was surprised that it wasn't a demand...more of just an observation. In fact, if he really paid attention, Mark wasn't putting off his usual coldness when he was around Jack. It was actually relaxed.

“Why don't you drink?” Jack asked.

“You've noticed, have you?” Mark looked at the Irishman, impressed at his observational skills. “I'm surprised you know so little about me.”

Jack finally cast a glance, if only for a moment, “Everyone deserves privacy. I avoid the tabloids so I know pretty much nothing about you. Might need the basics since I'm going to be your boyfriend for a bit.” He shrugged, looking back outside.

“I had a heart attack a few years back. Apparently, I was unlucky enough to get the Korean trait of Alcohol allergies,” Mark subconsciously put his hand over his chest.

Jack looked over at Mark with concern, not pity like Mark is used to. “I'm sorry. I'm glad you are okay.”

Most people say similar things...but Mark could tell that Jack really meant it. Even with how cold he is towards Jack. Even after everything he heard Mark say last night, Jack really was glad Mark was okay.

“Thank you,” Mark didn't mean to, but he reached out, taking Jack's hand in his. When Jack didn't pull away, they both seemed to just accept it. They held hands while looking out their respective windows till they reached some Italian restaurant with a name neither could pronounce.

 


	18. hot dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what does Jack do with a day off from Mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? Hell yeah. Also already working on next chapter.

Dinner went well. Amy seemed to really take a liking to Jack, going on about how much work he would get easily. The photographer looked Jack over, making comments here and there but overall it was positive. Jack wasn't sure how he felt, being treated like he was just a body to look at, but he was willing to give it a try.

Amy did the most talking, with small comments here and there from the rest of the table. Jack, however, was getting restless. Maybe it was the way Amy could make everyone in the room feel so positive, but he decided to have some fun. He thought about what Mark had said about acting more like they were dating. With a devious smile across his face, Jack leaned over to rest his head on Mark's shoulder. One of his hands snaked it's way up Marks thigh, finding his dick. He firmly grasped it, making Mark stammer over his words. Jack placed a kiss on Mark's cheek before pulling away, laughing to himself at how he managed to make the Dark Iplier frazzled.

Mark couldn't believe what had just happened. This guy was definitely full of surprises. He quickly recovered, pretending that he didn't just stumble over his own words. Much to his dismay, Amy gave Jack a knowing smile as she took a sip of her wine. Well, at least Jack was acting more like a couple.

“Excuse us, Amy. We really must be getting back,” Mark paid the bill, standing up. Jack and the others followed suit. “It was a pleasure seeing you again before you leave.”

“Oh, we will be seeing each other quite regularly, I'm sure,” Amy gave the boys hugs. “I'm sure Jack is going to be a rising star in the modeling business.”

After pleasantries were exchanged, Mark and Jack got back into the limo. As soon as the door was shut, Mark grabbed Jack by the arm. He pulled Jack hard, bringing Jack across his lap. Before Jack really had a chance to react, Mark's hand came down hard on his ass.

“Hey!” Jack yelled, trying to push himself away from Mark. Not surprising, Mark is fucking strong and easily able to hold Jack in place. Mark's hand came down on Jack's ass four more times, leaving Jack with a stinging sensation.

Mark finally let Jack go, “That's for your little stunt back in the restaurant.”

Jack rubbed his sore ass, finding himself embarrassed and aroused. “You said I should act more like a boyfriend.” He looked at Mark to find there wasn't any really anger or annoyance there. In fact, he thought he saw a bit of lust there that he saw the night Mark was in his room.

“Time and place,” Mark said.

Jack was feeling like pushing his boundaries. “What about now?” He leaned close to Mark, a dare.

Mark wasn't one to walk away from a challenge. He was curious just how far Jack would let things go. His expression changed. His body radiating that of an Alpha male. He decided to not be gentle. To show Jack that he wasn't to be played with. He grabbed Jack by the hair, kissing him so hard it split Jack's lip. Jack was receptive, submitting to Mark willfully. Mark pushed Jack further, pinning him to the floor of the limo, starting to undress him. Jack didn't fight it, which somehow made Mark both aroused and annoyed. It didn't help that he felt electricity with every touch on Jack's skin.

When Jack moaned Mark's name, the image of her flashed in his mind. Mark froze, Jack still pinned beneath him.

“Mark?” Jack looked at Mark confused.

Mark pushed himself off Jack, buttoning up his own shirt. “Get dressed.” Mark ordered, then he turned and ignored Jack for the rest of the trip. Even when he could clearly hear Jack crying as he returned to looking out his own window.

Jack didn't say a word to Mark the whole way back to the Penthouse. He even went as far as to refuse Mark's arm and walk ahead of him in the lobby. He couldn't take this back and forth. Hell he didn't even know why he was acting the way he was tonight. It's not like he even liked Mark. In fact, he was pretty sure he hated the man. He was more disgusted with himself for throwing himself at the half Korean tonight.

Mark didn't press him. Jack was sure he would get some form of lecture in the elevator, but it never came. Once back to the penthouse, Jack made a bee line directly to the bedroom. Mark followed, like Wade had done him the night before. Jack really didn't want to talk, so he pretended like he didn't notice Mark behind him. He tossed his suit jacket and shoes to the side, working on his shirt when Mark spoke up.

“You are to accompany me to the auction tonight,” Mark said softly. It was as if Jack was a rabbit that Mark didn't want to startle.

“Not gonna happen,” Jack replied, dryly.

He tossed his shirt, moving to his pants. He was too busy ignoring Mark to hear the man move closer. He struggled against Mark when he felt Mark's arms wrap around him, hands placed firmly around his wrist. Mark rested his head on Jack's shoulder, holding Jack's body close to his. Jack stopped moving, just listening to Mark take deep shaky breaths.

“Jack...” Mark breathed out. His hot breath on Jack's neck.

“Mark,” Jack bit at his bottom lip. He couldn't take this. “Please...”

Mark knew it was a plead to let him go. Jack was begging for space. He needed it. Mark could easily make Jack attend the auction tonight. He knew if it were anyone else, he would do so in a heartbeat. But this wasn't anyone else...and he wasn't like her. It took all he had to let go of Jack, the Irishman all but running the moment he did. He watched Jack enter the bathroom, putting a door firmly between them. He didn't understand what he was feeling, why he wanted so bad to go after Jack, but it crushed him. Mark turned away, making his way to the Auction with the excuse that his boyfriend wasn't feeling well enough to attend tonight's events.

Friday morning Jack woke up with a splitting headache. He remembered showering...then lots and lots of alcohol. Too much, in fact. He rolled over to find a glass of water with some medicine for his headache on the bedside table. He didn't know who had left it, but part of him hoped that it was Mark. Part of it decided it was more likely Ethan.

Jack checked his phone, seeing it was actually one in the afternoon. He hadn't slept that late since his first day off after taking the assistant manager position at the hotel. He knew that Saturday he had a meeting with the photographer for his first photo shoot. Amy had said it could take all day. However, today he didn't know what Mark had planned for him. He took a drink of water, downing his meds before looking at his phone again. Yep, there was a text from Mark.

“ _Busy all day. Stay in the penthouse.” -Mark_

Well, of course Jack was feeling pissed off and defiant. So what does Jack do with a day off from Mark? He gets dressed in his more comfortable clothes and sneaks out through the staff elevator and entrance. Thankfully, nobody was around to see him as he made his escape. What was he going to do today? Jack figured he would roam around and head to the nearby park. It wasn't a big thing, but it was a place he could just enjoy being outside of his cage.

Jack walked down the sidewalk, taking in the fresh air and sunshine. He missed Ireland, but he loved the sun. Of course his pasty white skin didn't always agree, but that was another matter entirely. However, the closer he got to the park, the more uneasy he felt. Like he was being followed. Jack decided he was just being paranoid and needed something to eat. Maybe that would settle his stomach.

Luckily for him, he knew an awesome street vendor who worked the park. Once there, he grabbed himself a couple of hot dogs. It wasn't much, but it tasted amazing. He loved the food he was getting to experience lately, but it was nothing like a hot dog...or pizza. He had found a spot sitting under a shady tree. He was far enough away that nobody would bother him, but close enough that he could still just enjoy seeing normal people.

“He would kill me if he found out I let you get out of the hotel,” Wade suddenly appeared beside Jack from behind the tree.

Jack coughed as he choked on his half eaten hot dog. “Jaysus...Wade!”

Wade was wearing khakis and a red tee shirt, his own hot dog and soda in hand. “Didn't mean to scare ya,” Wade apologized as he sat beside Jack, digging into his own food.

“What are ye' doin' here?” Jack asked once he caught his breath.

“Didn't have anything to do today and you are on 24 hour protection,” Wade answered.

“Okay...why?” Jack asked, annoyed that he is being followed.

“That's why,” Wade made a slight indication to a black car that was parked just outside of the park. He was just enough for Jack to notice, but not enough to alert whoever was in the car that they had been spotted.

“Who...” Jack began, looking at Wade.

“Felix,” Wade answered. “Or at least one of his cronies.”

Jack shuddered, remembering what Felix said as he was being removed from the party that night. “Aren't you one of Mark's cronies?” Jack playfully shoved Wade.

“Hey,” Wade laughed. “I'm Mark's best friend.”

“So are you here as a friend or on orders?” Jack asked, serious.

Wade took another bite, “Orders were to not let you leave the penthouse. So, I guess you can say I'm off the clock and I'm just hanging out with a friend.” He gave Jack a smile, letting him know it was okay.

 


	19. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should tell your mom you moved,” Mark's words stopped Jack in his tracks. “I just know my mom would be pissed if I didn't keep her updated on my whereabouts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mark being nice? What?

Jack appreciated Wade letting him out of the penthouse, even if it was against Mark's orders. Of course Mark would have an assassin keeping an eye on him. Hell that thought alone made him laugh. He felt like he was living in a video game at the moment. After they ate, Wade and Jack wondered around the city a bit. Jack found a really nice necklace he thought his mom would like, but he knew he couldn't afford it. What he didn't see is when he walked away, Wade took a picture of it, sending it to Mark.

The whole time they were out, the black car followed at a distance. Jack was having so much fun just hanging out though, that he almost forgot about...almost. There was always that uneasy feeling that lingered around both guys. Wade was acting like his goofy self, but Jack caught a glimpse of a pistol a couple of times when Wade would move just right. It definitely made him realize the seriousness of his actions today. If Wade thought it was dangerous enough to warrant a gun, that is.

Eventually, they made it back to the Hotel around seven. Jack hadn't been this relaxed since the first day he met the guys, so it was nice. He felt dread, however, when he stepped back on that elevator to head to his prison.

Wade looked at Jack thoughtfully, “Want to order some pizza and play some PUBG with me?”

Jack literally jumped into Wade's arms, hugging him tightly. “Oh hell yes!”

Wade laughed, giving him a hug in return, “Know any good pizza places here?”

Jack let Wade go, exiting the elevator with him. “Yeah, there is a place within walking distance, actually. Great Hawaiian Pizza!”

Wade wrinkled his nose in disgust. “One pizza for you. I'll just grab a meat lovers.”

Jack shrugged, looking in his wallet for the business card he swiped when he last visited the pizza shop with Izzy. “More for me. Here is the number. Just tell me how much I owe.”

Wade took the card, dialing the number, “It's on me for you having to put up with Mark.” He winked before placing the order.

Jack was surprised to see the computers were still set up on the dinning table. He took a seat at Ethan's, Wade sitting to his left. Bob's computer was in front of Jack while Mark's was to the right. It wasn't too much longer before they were yelling and laughing as they gamed. Both had a beer or two, eating their pizza and just continuing to hang out.

“Mind if we join?” Bob's tired voice came from the doorway.

“Hey, Guys!” Wade waved, not looking behind him.

“We could use the help. Wade keeps getting us killed,” Jack accused, failing to notice the zombie hoard and quickly dying. “Mother Fucker!”

“Me? I wasn't the one who decided to drive us straight into a hoard.” Wade yelled as he frantically tried to kill the zombies coming for him, only to join Jack in death.

Bob and Mark both laughed as they took a seat. Mark and Jack didn't acknowledge what had happened the night before. In fact, Mark treated Jack nice for the first time since arriving at the hotel. He wasn't flirting, or kissing Jack...but he wasn't cold towards him either. After a few minutes, he was even making jokes with Jack and treating him just as he did Bob and Wade. It made Jack feel a lot more at ease, as if this wasn't a prison after all.

They gamed on into the night till they were all just too tired to anymore. Wade and Bob excused themselves, heading to their own beds. Jack stayed behind to clean up a bit, being a habit from hotel service. He was surprised when Mark joined in.

“Thanks,” Jack said

“It's no problem. Not fair for you to clean up all our mess,” Mark replied, tossing empty pizza boxes into a pile on the counter.

They continued to work in silence after that. Their hands would brush each other here and there, but neither said a word or acknowledged that it happened. Once they were done cleaning up, Jack was exhausted. He smiled to himself, thinking about how much fun today was.

“What's on your mind?” Mark asked, watching Jack as he leaned against the counter.

Jack chose his word carefully, not wanting to get Wade nor himself into trouble. “Just had a good time.”

“Yeah, we can all get pretty busy. It's always nice to just let it all go and game with the guys,” Mark nodded, knowing the feeling Jack was experiencing. He honestly didn't think he would be sane without being able to blow off steam with the guys.

Jack just sighed contently, “Well, goodnight I guess.” He started to walk out.

“You should tell your mom you moved,” Mark's words stopped Jack in his tracks. “I just know my mom would be pissed if I didn't keep her updated on my whereabouts.”

When Jack turned back around, Mark was holding out a piece of paper he pulled from his pocket. Jack took it, opening it to see his new address written on it. He nodded...a silent thank you...then headed back to his room.

He knew his Ma was awake, the time difference being so great, so he gave her a call. He was surprised with himself when he didn't cry. He told him mom he was seeing someone and that they moved in together. Told her he had been scouted by a modeling company and was starting a new career. It was all so much to tell, but she listened. Sure she expressed concern, but was just as supportive as she was the day he told her he was moving the the United States. By time he hung up, he was about an hour from sunrise but he felt like a huge weight had been lifted from him. He was able to fall asleep and actually rest.

Even though he fell asleep around 5:30 a.m., Jack somehow managed to wake up by 8. He felt pretty energized, so he got up to make some coffee and order some breakfast from room service. While waiting for the food to come up, Jack decided to make use of the private gym in the Penthouse. He ran a couple of miles on the treadmill, finding the room service had been delivered. Grabbing a quick shower, he sat down to enjoy breakfast.

Just as Jack was finishing up his last bit of eggs, Mark stumbled into the room. Jack got up, making Mark his coffee and grabbing a tray of food as Mark took a seat at the table.

“You're up early,” Mark mumbled.

“Just couldn't sleep anymore,” Jack said. “Here you go.”

Mark accepted the coffee, taking a huge drink. “Thanks. Yeah, I'm so used to getting up early, my body doesn't let me sleep in often.”

“I'm usually the type to sleep in when I can. Not a morning person at all.” Jack admitted.

Mark acknowledged this statement with a nod as he finished his bite of eggs, “I'll make sure to let you sleep in when there is nothing on the agenda. Tyler will be keeping up with your schedule and keep us updated.”

“Thanks...” Jack sighed. “You know, I can handle my own schedule. Tyler really is overworked.”

“We need someone to keep up with both our schedules so I will know when you aren't working,” Mark reasoned. Jack couldn't argue that.

“Maybe I could keep up with yours as well,” Jack countered. Mark started to speak but Jack continued, “Now here me out. I know you deal with sensitive information and people of questionable activities. I'm going to be with you a lot of the time anyway and I'm already sure what I know would get me killed if I told anyone, so it's not that big of a deal.”

Mark sighed, “I'll agree to talk it over with Tyler and think about it.”

“That's all I ask,” Jack was surprised at how agreeable Mark was becoming. Maybe he just needed to warm to Jack. “Speaking of which, anything planned for today?”

“Not really. We need to get our outfits for tonight, that's about it,” Mark replied, more awake now.

“Tonight?” Jack asked.

“We have to attend the masquerade ball tonight,” Mark replied. “And yes, you have to attend. It's the biggest event of the Ball and we are expected to be there.”

Jack really didn't want to, but he remembered how Mark gave him space when he asked last night. “No problem. Can't I just wear what I have in my closet?”

“Normally, yes. Ethan does have an eye for fashion. But this requires some flare,” Mark laughed. “In fact, Ethan has already picked out your outfit for you.”

“Oh hell,” Jack laid his head on the table in exasperation.

Mark laughed, “I told him to not go too overboard. Hell, he picked mine out too.”

“We're both screwed.” Jack laughed along with him.

Shortly after, Wade and Bob walked in, grabbing some breakfast as well. Since they didn't have anything else to do all day, they decided to play some more video games. Around noon, Tyler and Ethan finally came out of their room, joining them till it was time to get ready for the Masquerade.

 


	20. Korean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other two raised their glasses as well, Mark's full of water, of course. “To two ladies I would never want to cross.” Mark said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack is saying "I will" when he responds to Mark. Also, Happy Indigenous people day. Hope you all are having a good time.

Ethan wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, pulling him close as he and Bob taunted Mark and Wade on Prop Hunt. He didn't miss the quick glare Mark gave him as he did so, making him smirk. Ethan couldn't forget how Mark acted like he didn't care at all about their activities with Jack, but how quickly he snatched Jack up.

“Oh, Jackie...we have to go,” Ethan let his lips ghost over Jack's ear as he breathed his words. He giggled as he felt Jack shudder.

Bob looked at his own phone, “Shit, he is right. We have to get ready and I have to pick up Mandy.”

“Didn't Mandy tell you that she is riding the private jet with Molly?” Wade asked, throwing his grenade at a doll, only managing to kill himself. “Well, darn it!”

The guys laughed at Wade's misfortune while Mark continued to hunt Bob and Jack.

“No...” Bob looked at his phone, “Yes...She also said they landed and are going to pick up their dresses and get ready.”

Wade looks at his own phone, “Yeah, Molly said they will meet us in the lobby when they get here. We got time to go get our own outfits.” Wade got up from the table, stretching.

Tyler reached out, pulling Ethan away from Jack. He whispered, “Don't poke the bear.”

Ethan gave a devilish smile, tilting his head back to kiss Tyler before replying loudly, “Just wait till you see what I've picked out for all of you.”

The collective groans rang throughout the room. Ethan couldn't help but let out a maniacal laugh at this, making everyone even more nervous.

“60 seconds...” Bob called out.

“Oh, come on!” Mark exclaimed, searching frantically.

“You will never find us,” Jack stalked Mark from behind as a small can, making sure to stay out of sight.

“15 seconds...” Bob called out, still not moving his box from it's spot.

“Fuck!” Mark called out, throwing his grenade. He somehow managed to turn just in time to hit Jack, killing him. “Hell yeah!”

“Shit!” Jack yelled. Bob and the others laughed their asses off.

“Okay, we really have to go now,” Tyler chimed in, pulling Ethan with him. “We will get the cars ready.”

As the two disappeared, the other four tossed away their trash and grabbed their belonging they needed. Mark pulled Jack to the side, nodding for the other two to give them a moment.

Jack looked at the hand gripping his upper arm. Not painfully, but firm. “Yes?”

Mark realized he was still holding Jack. He quickly let go, “Sorry...” Mark said softly. Jack could tell he meant it and nodded. “Look, I realized the other day you need money so I got you this.” Mark handed Jack a credit card.

Jack took it, thinking as he looked at it. “I can't afford this. I can't afford to keep letting my debt go up with you.” Jack tried to hand it back, but Mark just looked at it.

“Sean...I...” Jack looked at Mark in shock. Nobody calls him Sean. Mark seemed to have caught himself, “Jack, no added debt. You are my property so I have to make sure you are cared for. You use this for anything you need.”

“Right,” Jack placed the card in his wallet, avoiding looking at Mark. “Property.”

Jack turned around, walking out of the dinning room to join the two men waiting for him and Mark. Mark wanted to say something, but stayed silent. He didn't know what he could say to make the situation better, so it was better to not say anything. Once he joined the others, they headed downstairs. Wade and Bob noticed the sudden change in mood between the two, unsure of what actually caused it though. They gave each other a look, hoping that this wasn't something unsolvable.

Wade and Bob got into one limo, Ethan and Tyler in another. Jack looked at the two, hesitating to see where Mark was going. Ethan called out to Jack, signaling that he was to join them.

“Go ahead, We have some business to attend before we go to grab our outfits,” Mark put his arm around Jack, pulling him close by the hip. “Please stay with them, agi sae.” Mark placed a kiss on his temple.

Jack nodded, stepping up to the limo. He paused, looking back at Mark. “Naneun hal geos-ida,” he said before stepping into the vehicle and closing the door.

Mark's eyes went wide. Jack fucking spoke Korean! He knew Mark was calling him “little bird” the whole time. By time he got over the shock, Jack's limo was pulling away. He got into the limo with Bob and Wade, choosing to discuss this matter with Jack later.

“Dlive will be waiting for us,” Wade handed a file with pictures of Dlive and Felix together.

Mark looked them over, rubbing his eyes in frustration. “I was really hoping I wouldn't have to get involved.”

Wade nodded, “I know, but from what I've found out, he has been giving Felix secrets on the business between you and Molly as well.”

“I guess we have no choice then,” Bob pipped up. “I've made sure all the paperwork between our dealings with Dlive is clean. Nothing will lead back to any of us.”

“Nothing will lead back to anyone once Mandy is done anyway,” Wade reminded the other two. “She is the best cleaner in the business.”

Bob raised a glass, “That she is.”

The other two raised their glasses as well, Mark's full of water, of course. “To two ladies I would never want to cross.” Mark said.

“Here, here.” The boys laughed and drank, heading to their meeting with Dlive.

Jack, on the other hand, was laughing and joking around with Ethan and Tyler. Ethan wouldn't tell either one of them about the outfits chosen for the Masquerade tonight, making Jack nervous.

“Don't worry, Jack,” Tyler said as he ran his fingers lovingly through Ethan's hair. “He can go overboard sometimes, but it always turns out amazing.”

“I know, I think I'm just nervous about...” Jack trailed off for a moment.

“Impressing Mark?” Ethan smiled.

“No!” Jack defended himself. “I just never been to a big fancy ball like this. Nervous about sticking out.”

“That's part of your charm, Jack,” Ethan said.

“You aren't like everyone else, but you pull everyone in with just being you,” Tyler affirmed.

“Really?” Jack questioned. “I thought I was barely getting by.”

“No, you really are the talk among everyone so far and it's all very positive,” Ethan hummed, leaning into Tyler some more. He and Tyler didn't need to mention how those who knew Jack from the Auction on day one making offers for him. Jack didn't need to know that as he was just getting comfortable with all of them.

“Thanks,” Jack said. “That eases my mind.”

The guys pulled up to Ethan's designer shortly after. Ethan dragged Jack into the building, excited to see him in his outfit for the night.

 


	21. Demons and Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mark,” Jack bowed like a prince would.
> 
> “Sean.” Mark replied, bowing as well. He offered his arm to Jack. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I was able to give good enough descriptions for you to imagine their outfits.

The warehouse was stacked high with boxes and crates. Normally it would be full of workers, moving in and out shipments, but Mark was always kind enough to give the employees the weekends off. In the center of the warehouse floor sat Dlive, tied up in a metal chair. The chair was attacked to a crane that is used to lift crates to higher areas. Mark was sitting in a different chair that was turned backwards, smoking a cigarette. Bob was sitting on a crate, looking over the files that Wade had provided earlier. Wade was in front of Dlive, a pair of bloody brass knuckles on hand.

“What information have you provided Felix?” Wade asked again, looking down at the bruised and bloody face before him.

“Nothing,” Dlive replied, spitting out blood onto the floor. “He and I were just talking.”

Wade brought his fist down on to the side of Dlive's face again, hearing a couple of teeth shatter from the impact. Dlive opened his mouth, letting the pieces fall from out.

“Look,” Mark spoke up, “We already know what you told him, we are just giving you a chance to come clean.”

Wade nodded, “We've been friends a long time, D. We just want you to come clean as to what you told him, and why.”

Dlive sat there, looking down at his lap. Blood was dripping down his face onto his suit. “And if I tell you, you will let me go. Everything will be okay?” He asked.

“Just tell us everything,” Mark responded. No promises of redemption.

Dlive sobbed, salty tears stinging his broken flesh. “I'm so sorry. I got into some trouble. I got into some debt with Felix and he said he would forgive my debt if I got him information.”

“If you were having money issues, why didn't you just come to us?” Wade asked.

“I...couldn't,” Dlive admitted. “I wanted to make some extra cash so I accepted a side job from Felix trafficking people. But I didn't know we were trafficking kids. So when I found out, I let the kids go. He told me I owed him for the loss of profits.”

“You fucking trafficked children!” Mark stood up, knocking his chair over.

He quickly grabbed Dlive by the shirt, shoving his lit cigarette into the eye that wasn't swelling shut. Dlive screamed in pain, the smell of his burning eye overwhelming. Bob tossed the file down, grabbing both of Mark's arms to pull him away.

“Fuck!” Dlive screamed, fighting against his restraints.

“Mark, calm down,” Bob pulled Mark far away from Dlive.

Mark fought against Bob, trying to get back to Dlive. “I'll fucking kill him!”

“Mark, I know. I know,” Bob continued to try to calm Mark. “I know what he did, but you can't have that blood on you hands. You don't want to become that.”

Mark pushed Bob away, listening to the sounds of Wade punching Dlive over and over as he walked away. Mark pushed the door to the exit open, escaping into the night air. Memories of being locked in a shipping car with little food and water for 30 people to share, a bucket for a restroom. Not knowing if you were going to die.

A few moments later, Mark heard the distinct sound of a gunshot ring through the warehouse. He thought Wade was being to kind to someone who dared to traffic kids. Hell trafficking anyone is beyond inhumane. He lit up another cigarette, not even waiting to see if there other two were behind him before he headed back to the car.

“Yeah, I lifted him with the crane, released it and then shot him in the head to finish him off,” Wade said into the phone. “Yes, I know that's a bigger mess for your crew, but he trafficked kids. Sorry. I know. Yeah, it's warehouse 10.” Wade hung up shortly after he and Bob joined Mark in the car. “Mandy isn't happy at the overkill.”

“She will be fine. He deserved it,” Bob acknowledged. “She is sending the crew now.”

Mark stayed silent, taking another puff with a shaking hand. He remembered the sound of every bone crushing under his grip the night he and Wade punished the guys who put Jack up for sale. No, they didn't kill them, but they sure as hell made sure they would never fuck up again. Their boss was untouchable, but he gave his blessing to punish the guys who got Jack into that mess in the first place. No, Mark had never taken a life, but he sure as hell has hurt people.

Jack, Tyler, and Ethan had made it back to the hotel before the others. It wasn't surprising, but it did leave them time to get dressed in their own rooms. Tyler had to drag Ethan away from Jack, because he kept trying to help Jack out of his clothes. Jack was laughing, but Tyler was sure there was a limit of how far Ethan could push Mark. Especially after the warning text from Bob.

Mark, Bob, Wade, Molly, and Mandy arrived at the hotel shortly after the ball began. Molly had on a red fitted dress that sparkled all over. Her mask went over her eyes, red silk. Lace went around the edges with roses and feathers on the right hand side. Mandy wore a beautiful gold princess style dress, the tool peaking out from the bottom red. She work a half mask as well, gold with red lace trim, a red rose on the right side with gold bobbles.

Wade and Bob dressed to match their wives. Wade had on a black tux with red shirt and checkered tie. His half mask was red with some checkered pattern below the right eye and above the left. The left side of his mask traveled up his face like a red flame. Bob wore a black tux with a red shirt and gold tie. He wore a gold and red mask that looked like the old doctors mask from the days of the plague. The long beak glistened in the lights.

Mark work an all black tux. His tie was black as well, with little waves of red and blue...just enough to make the tie look like it was moving. Ethan had chosen a mask that covered all but Mark's mouth and chin. It was black, with red and blue feathers surrounding the eyes. Black feathers extended across the forehead, joined by black long demon horns coming up the sides. Of course, Ethan would go on the play of Mark being a demon.

Mark and his friends waited in the lobby as the others made their way to join them. The elevator made it's distinct ding, doors opening slowly as they looked upon it. Ethan and Tyler exited first. Ethan is, of course, known for his flare and dramatic entrances. He wore a bright blue, strapless ball gown. It was embroidered with silver designs and gems all over. His mask was blue, covering his eyes, with long silver feathers spanning from one cheek, over the top of his mask, to his other cheek. Tyler worse a blue tux, silver shirt, and blue tie. His half mask was completely silver, adorned with silver leaves and long silver antlers.

Everyone making their way through the lobby stopped to stare at the two. Whispers of how amazing they looked hummed throughout. Everyone guessed it was Ethan, only being sure when you saw the blue hair from behind the mask. Nobody, however, was sure who the gentleman was with him. Even though it was a bit much, Mark even had to admit that the two looked amazing.

As they moved to join them, Mark and the others were finally able to take a look at Jack. His outfit was designed to look like that the suit of a royal prince. It was completely Ivory, with gold embroider and trim. His shoes were even white. He wore a half mask that was gold, but it looked like his mask had white feathery angel wings coming from the sides. He looked like a prince out of the fairy tales that Mark had been told by his mother.

The whispers in the lobby quickly changed to discussing Jack. People recognized the green hair from the fashion show, but he was still quite a mystery. Only a few knew he was sold just a few days earlier at the auction, but again, auction talk was forbidden. Still, everyone was entranced by this angelic prince gliding through the lobby towards his demon.

“Mark,” Jack bowed like a prince would.

“Sean.” Mark replied, bowing as well. He offered his arm to Jack. “Shall we?”

Jack smiled, letting Mark lead him into the Ball room. The others followed behind. Jack had seen Sarah's work before, but he was still amazed at her work. The ball room looked like something out of a story book. It was even more enchanting with the people in mask. It was something Jack had only ever dreamed about. Now his dreams were a reality.

 


	22. Masquerade Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery lady is revealed and someone betrays Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all doing well. My daughter is doing so much better and got a great report at her follow up. The tubes are working so far so yay.

As soon as the band started to play, Ethan drug Tyler out to the dance floor. Wade and Bob offered their hands, escorting their wives to dance as well. Jack had only ever seen people dance like this in movies, never learning how to dance. He was amazed by the colors as everyone danced in time to the music. The classical sound of the band wasn't Jack's usual scene, but it was still beautiful. Jack found himself humming along.

Mark watched his friends. He had been trained in classical dance by private tutors, but he rarely ever used it. Only when he needed to get close to someone or help close a business deal. He never danced for pleasure. He could tell Jack wanted to join the others, even though he would never say so. Other than asking for space that one night, he has never asked for anything from Mark.

Mark leaned over, his breath on Jack's ear. “May I have this dance?”

Jack jumped a little, looking over at Mark. “Are ye' sure?”

“I asked, didn't I?” Mark responded. He took Jack's hand in his own, “Come on.”

Jack resisted, “I...I don't know how to dance.” Jack looked at their friends, noticing the music changing.

Mark leaned in close, placing a kiss on Jack's knuckles. “Don't worry, agi sae. Just let me lead.”

Jack sighed. He was still angry at Mark, but he could see kindness in his eyes. He bit as his lip nervously, but something about the way he looked made Jack feel safe. He finally nodded, giving in to Mark's request. Mark didn't miss the way that the others looked at him they joined them on the dance floor. He helped Jack properly place his hands on his shoulder and in the palm of his other hand. He then took Jack by the waist, leading him through a traditional waltz. Jack nervously kept trying to look at his feet, messing up the flow of the dance a couple of times.

Mark gave Jack's hand a slight squeeze, getting his attention. “Eyes on me.”

Jack nodded, relaxing his body and keeping eye contact with Mark. Suddenly, Jack felt like he was floating. He and Mark moved across the dance floor as if they were one person. Mark pulled Jack closer as he became more comfortable. Mark couldn't help that warm feeling moving throughout his body, starting at his chest. He loved the way Jack smiled. He loved the man's laugh. He loved being close to him. Hell...he loved...

The music stopped, pulling Mark from his thoughts. He and Jack joined the others in applause for the band. He was about to say something to Jack when a dark haired lady in green walked up. Her green wire mask made it very easy to determine who she was.

“Mark!” She exclaimed, pulling Mark close to kiss his cheek.

Jack noticed Mark went cold as he did the day they met. Maybe even worse than that day. He was as cold as a blizzard in Antarctica. Jack wondered who the hell this woman was to make him so cold.

“Marzia,” Mark replied curtly. At this point, all of their friend's had noticed this woman as well, standing nearby with worried looks about them.

“Oh, Mark,” She pressed close to him, her hands touching his jacket. “It's been a while. Don't tell me you're still angry.” It wasn't a question. In fact, to Jack...it felt like that statement was supposed to be a jab.

Mark's voice stayed calm and cold, even though Jack could tell he wanted to run. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm here to see you, dear,” Marzia replied.

“Where is Felix?” Mark asked. Jack looked at them questioningly. What did this have to do with Felix?

“You know he isn't allowed here,” Marzia looked unhappy. “Not since you assaulted him and banned him from the property.”

“Mark didn't assault him. He was protecting me from that monster,” Jack spoke up, coming to Mark's defense. Jack didn't know who the hell this woman was, but he wasn't going to stand back and let her tarnish him.

“It's okay, Sean,” Mark interrupted. “What do you want?”

“I'm here to discuss business,” Marzia took Mark's arm. “Come with me.”

Mark looked to Wade, giving him a nod. Wade returned it with his own. A signal, Jack figured, to watch Jack while he was away. Mark followed Marzia as she led him from the party. Jack watched, feeling a dark pit in his stomach as he lost sight of them in the crowd.

“I can't believe she would show her face here,” Wade said as the group joined Jack. The others made comment's of agreement.

“Who is she?” Jack asked, but he already knew the answer.

“Marzia, the only woman Mark ever loved,” Bob responded.

“Bitch,” Ethan pipped up. Jack could see tears of rage trailing from under Ethan's mask.

“What does Felix have to do with her and Mark?” Jack inquired further, trying to fully understand why Mark would be so hurt.

The group looked at each other. Mandy sighed, “He should know.”

Molly nodded, “Mark and her met at a party like this one. She was charming, and quickly won his affection. They were together for years. She had become part of his family. Everyone loved her.”

“But then, Mark proposed. They spent a year planning a huge wedding. The day of the wedding, Mark's Father received word that a hostile takeover had occurred with one of his lucrative businesses in Europe. At the same time, Mark received a video message from Felix...of Marzia and him in bed together.” Wade's hands went into fist.

“She had been playing Mark for years. Felix had her get close to the family to steal secrets so he could take over a business that he had his eyes on. She broke his heart and shattered him.” Tyler spoke up, anger in his voice as well.

Jack now understood why Mark hated her so much. Why nobody was allowed to say her name. She made Mark vulnerable and it cost not only him, but his family as well. Marzia was the reason Mark had been so cold and closed off from the rest of society. He didn't even personally know the woman, and he hated her.

“Any idea what she wants with him now?” Jack asked, turning to face the group so he wouldn't run after Mark.

“No idea,” Bob responded, “but it makes me uneasy.” Everyone nodded in agreement.

“Well, Mark wouldn't want your night spoiled over her.” A familiar voice came from behind Jack.

Jack turned around, “Kathrine!” Jack smiled at her kind face, pulling her into a hug.

“Hey,” Kathrine returned the hug. “Hello, everyone. I hope you don't mind I borrow Jack for a bit.”

“Who are you?” Wade asked, it being his job to protect Jack.

“It's okay, Wade,” Ethan spoke up. “I can vouch for her. Jack will be in very good hands.”

“Thank you, Mr. Nestor,” Kathrine tilted her head. She looked at Jack, “You coming?”

Jack offered his arm like a gentleman, letting her lead him out to the patio. He breathed in the cool night air. “It's been a few days. How have you been?” he asked.

“It's been going,” Kathrine admitted. She kept leading him further from the party. “Money has been tight, but that's the life of a journalist and critic.”

“I'm sure I can get Ethan to help you, if you need anything,” Jack offered.

“No, If I took aid from him...it would look like I took a bribe for a good review,” Kathrine reasoned. Jack sighed, seeing her point. “Actually...I took a job that pays pretty well. I'm even going out of town tonight.”

“Really, that's great,” Jack beamed. “What job and where are you going?”

“I'm going to France. My flight leaves in a few hours.” Kathrine looked sad, sighing. “I'm sorry, Jack.”

“Sorry? For what?” Jack looked at her confused. He suddenly realized how alone they were.

“I needed the money,” Kathrine was crying now. Jack suddenly felt hands on him, a needle going into his neck as he was injected with something. He watched as the world went dark, the hands dragging him into the dark black car that had been following him the other day.

 


	23. Tie me to the bedpost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay,” He thought to himself. “I've streaked before, no problem. I've got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me you get the reference in the title. I'm going to feel old otherwise. Also, yes, two chapters again!
> 
> (addressing the Kathryne thing. I didn't realize I had spelled it wrong till it was too late so please excuse my laziness on not correcting it)

It had been about twenty minutes since both Mark and Jack had been led away by Marzia and Kathrine. The group had been dancing and speaking with other guest. Even with all the fun, the ball was still a networking event. However, the group was beginning to notice Jack's absence.

“I'm sure Jack is okay,” Ethan said a little nervously. “Kathrine is a good person. I bet they just got caught up in conversation.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Wade looked at his phone. “I'm still going to go check up on them...Just to be sure.”

Wade headed in the direction they had seen Jack and Kathrine go. He knew Jack should be perfectly safe on Chamberlain grounds. Felix was banned and they had some of the best security around. Still, Wade had this uneasy feeling. He didn't want to let Jack out of his sight, but Molly insisted they give Jack some space.

Wade made his way to the patio, hoping to see Jack standing there. He instinctively pulled his 9mm upon seeing that Jack wasn't there. He looked around, finding the only path the two could have taken. The grass beyond the patio was still patted down from where the two had walked. Wade followed it till he found something that shook him to the core. Jack's mask was lying on the ground. The grass around it showed signs of a struggle, finishing with him obviously being dragged to the road.

While Wade was away, Mark made his way back to the group. He was shook from his conversation with the one person he had hoped to never see again. He felt his skin crawling from just the couple of times she touched him. All he wanted to was pull Jack close and inhale his intoxicating scent. He didn't care who saw. However, as he approached the group, he quickly noticed the absence of Jack and Wade.

“Where is Sean?” Mark asked as he joined the others, noting their nervous expressions.

Everyone kind of looked around at each other, waiting for someone to speak first. Tyler finally spoke up, “Jack went to the patio with a friend of Ethan's and mine. Wade just went to check on them.”

Mark got even more frustrated, “You let Jack out of your sight?”

“Relax, Mark,” Ethan said. “Kathrine is a good person and there is no way Felix can touch Jack here.”

“Plus, Mark,” Molly spoke up. “You have to give him space or he is going to end up hating you.”

“I don't care about his feelings,” Mark growled. “I care if he is safe.”

“You should care about his feelings or you are going to break him like Marzia broke you.” Molly growled back. She didn't mean to say it, but just from what Wade had told her, she was tired of how Mark was acting.

Before Mark was able to respond, Wade was sprinting back to them. “We have to move, now.”

“What's wrong?” They all asked at the same time.

“Jack is gone,” Wade spoke softly, moving closer to the group so only they could hear. “I'm sorry, Mark. Felix got him.”

The darkness was slowly starting to fade as the drugs were wearing off. Jack felt heavy, mouth dry. He slowly opened his eyes, glad the room wasn't too bright as his eyes adjusted. He looked around, expecting to be back in a cage, only to find himself in a bedroom. The walls were plum, soft lighting from a couple of lamps around the room. He couldn't quiet focus, but he could tell there were things hanging from the wall.

He closed his eyes again, the drugs still running through his veins a little. He sank back into the pillow he was lying on. He noticed how comfortable the mattress was, how soft the sheets were on his bare skin. Jack's eyes shot open. He was fucking naked...in a bed...in a room he didn't recognize.

The room was still kind of fuzzy to him, but he didn't care. He had to get out of there. Jack fought the heavy feeling in his body, pushing himself to sit up. He look around for anything that looked like clothes, but couldn't find anything.

“ _Okay,”_ He thought to himself. _“I've streaked before, no problem. I've got this.”_

Jack moved slowly, pushing the sheets from his body so he could stand. He held onto the bedpost to steady himself. Looking towards the shape of the door. He knew it would take a few steps to get to, but he figured if he threw himself at it, his legs would hold up long enough for him to re support himself on the wall. He could only hope that whoever took him forgot to lock the door.

Jack readied himself for his attempt at escape. Eyes on the prize, genitals in the wind. He counted to three and pushed away from the bed, hard. He made it about halfway to the door, arms outstretched when something tightened around his ankle. His leg was pulled from under him, making him face plant onto the floor.

“Oof,” Jack groaned as he hit the floor.

He turned to look at his outstretched leg, trying hard to focus. He was able to make out a leather cuff around his ankle that was attached to a chain. It looked like the chain led back to the bed, allowing him room to move around, but not too far from it. As his eye sight cleared even more, he was able to see the cuff had a lock on it, if only he had the tools...and knowledge...to pick it.

While he was still dazed from his sudden fall, the door opened. Well, it wasn't locked. Jack turned onto his back so he could look up at the person who had entered. Fuck who see's him naked. He frowned up at the smiling blonde standing above him.

“Well, look who decided to wake up,” Felix grinned down at Jack.

He motioned behind him, having two men come into the room. They hoisted Jack up, moving him back so he could sit on the edge of the bed. His wrist were put into cuffs that were attacked to their own chains so his arm were forced out towards the bedpost. After wards, they exited the room, leaving Jack alone with Felix.

“Now, we can have some fun,” Felix laughed, grabbing Jack by the chin and forcing him into a kiss.

 


	24. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the face of the man who truly was the Dark Iplier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the wait. I debating long and hard on how to continue with this and decided that the best way was this. Minimal, vague details. I feel since that's How Mark's trauma was being told, that would be best for Jack as well.

A week had passed since Jack's abduction from the masquerade ball at the Chamberlain. Mark was barely functional, his mind only on getting Jack back. He had pushed all his other business matters aside, letting Bob and Tyler pick up the slack.

Ethan, feeling guilty for his part in Jack's kidnapping, had taken it upon himself to find Kathrine. He asked Molly for a couple of men, flying out to France on Molly's Private Jet. Within a few days, Kathrine was tied up in an undisclosed location. Molly dealt with Kathrine's questioning privately out of fear Mark would kill her on sight. After some, probably excessive, torture, Molly had determined Kathrine honestly didn't know much. Marzia had approached her with an offer to be a plus one at the Ball,a plane ticket to France, and twenty five thousand in cash if she succeeded in getting Jack alone. She told Kathrine that Jack had been sold to Mark and they were rescuing him. Kathrine didn't completely believe it, but she really needed the money. Greed over came any sense of honor she had. Mandy made sure Kathrine wasn't a problem for them again.

Mark had tried to get to Jack that night, going to the hotel that Felix was last known to be at, but to no avail. Felix had gone. Afraid that Jack was being taken to England, he rushed to the private airstrip he knew Felix used when in town. He was relieved to find that not only was the jet still there, but it wasn't scheduled to leave any time soon. He, of course, knew that could change on a whim, but, at the moment, it meant Jack was still in L.A.

Wade knew Mark was furious at him for letting Jack out of his sight. Being honest, he hated himself. Not only because he fucked up a job that was given to him, but because he hurt two people he honestly cared about. He hadn't seen Mark so caught up over someone since Marzia and now they were in Felix's clutches because of him.

After they returned to the hotel from the air strip, Wade made sure the others were watching him while he did what he does best. He went to a motel he had a room at for work purposes. Because of the nature of his work, he kept his files away from the Chamberlain. If it were ever found, nobody would be able to trace it back to him or his friends. It helped that the owner was on Molly's pay roll.

He had done a lot of recon this past week on Felix, yes...but he had been working this file for a couple of years now. Taking down Felix meant taking down one of the biggest crime organizations in the world, including human trafficking. True this would be beneficial for Mark and Molly, business wise, but it was also very personal after what Felix's grandfather and Felix had done to Mark. Now he was in the room, going over everything he had.

After a couple of days, Wade returned to the Chamberlain to find a very distraught and drunk Mark.

“Fuck, I thought everyone was watching you.” Wade swore as he wrestled away the glass from Mark. He sent a text to Tyler to get his private doctor to come to the hotel immediately to pump Mark's stomach.

“Fuck you!” Mark responded, falling over. He was now sitting on the floor, back to the wall. “Jack's gone...and it's all my fault.”

“It's not your fault, Mark,” Wade responded, kneeling down to check Mark's pulse. Everything seemed fine but it was still best to get his stomach pumped.

“It is. I thought I could protect him, but I left him with you...” Mark was crying now. “And you let him get taken by that fucking asshole.”

Wade didn't have time to react, nor did he want to. Mark swung, his fist making contact with Wade's face hard. It knocked Wade off his feet, him now on the floor with drunk Mark. He tasted the blood in his mouth, feeling like he only got a taste of what he deserved.

“I'm sorry,” Wade spoke softly. He pushed himself up, pulling Mark into a hug. “I'm so sorry, but I promise, we will get him back.”

Mark hugged Wade back. He may have been drunk off his ass, but he knew Wade meant every word he said.

After, the doctor had arrived with Tyler, he quickly got to work on pumping Mark's stomach. Mark was resistant at first (Who could blame him), but he quickly relented. The doctor monitored him for a few hours before giving him the okay. After they were sure Mark wasn't going to die, Wade shared the information he had found. Felix was still in L.A. With Jack and Marzia and he had a house there.

Jack's past week had been hell. As he had figured, he and Felix had very different definitions on the word “fun”. He had prepared himself for the worse, however...remembering what Felix had said the night at the fashion show. He swore he wouldn't give Felix the pleasure of hearing him scream, and he kept his word.

The first day, while he was still dazed, Felix had placed his genitals in something called a cage. It wasn't comfortable at all. Then again, he didn't expect Felix to care about his comfort. As Jack had regained his ability to see straight, he realized quickly that the room he was in was a sex chamber. The things on the walls included gags, whips, and canes. He figured he would be subjected to a lot of them. There was even what looked like a dog kennel in the corner of the room.

After he was properly fitted into his junk cage, Felix decided it was time to examine him properly. He let his fingers trance over jack's body, commenting on how sexy Jack was. He, eventually, traced Jack's jawline, earning himself a bite. This, in turn earn Jack a slap to the face and a gag in his mouth.

“I was going to wait for this, but I guess we both can't wait to get started, can we?” Felix smiled, forcing a ring gag into Jack's mouth.

It forced Jack's mouth to stay open, so he couldn't bite down, but also left room for things to be placed inside if wanted. Jack already knew where this was going. First, however, he watched as Felix pulled down a cane from the wall, a terrifying gleam in his eye.

It wasn't always horrible. After “playtime”, as Felix had come to call Jack's torture, Jack was allowed showers, food, and sleep. Jack knew that this wasn't Felix's first time doing things like this, he was too skilled at it. He wondered to himself if this is what Marzia had went through, or if she genuinely loved Felix. He didn't see how she could, but then again...she could be just as psychotic as him. He wondered if Mark was even looking for him, or if he had worked out a deal letting Felix pay off Mark's debt. Felix had said things like that...that he owned Jack now, that Mark had given him up...but he wondered if they were true. Still, he never screamed...and that always infuriated Felix more than anything.

Mark looked at his phone again, checking the time. The fucker was late, of course. It had taken all fucking week to get this meeting set up, and he was late. It was a power move, but he expected that. Wade watched Mark from his seat. He hated public meet ups. Too easy for innocents to get harmed if things go south. He had cased the place the evening before, but wasn't able to place any weapons due to the fact that this restaurant was on Felix's payroll.

Felix and two of his men finally showed up after making Mark and Wade wait for an hour. To their surprise, Felix didn't have them surrender any weapons, just taking his seat and turning his attention directly to the menu.

“I hope you have had time to find something to order,” Felix calmly started the conversation. “The food here is amazing.”

“We didn't come to eat, Felix,” Mark growled, already losing his calm demeanor.

Wade cut in, giving Mark a look to remind him to cool it. “What Mark means is we would love your recommendation.”

Felix didn't look up, nodding at Wade's words. He raised his hand, snapping his fingers so the waitress would appear. “Tell Alanzo to make me three carbonara with a white of his choice.” The waitress took the order and disappeared to the kitchen.

“Where is he, Felix?” Mark asked, trying to stay calm. Inside he was debating taking his knife and stabbing it into Fe's eye.

“Who?” Felix teased. “Oh, the Irishman. He is safe in my home. I've been taking very, very good care of him.” Felix licked his lips in a sensual way, insinuating what he meant.

It took everything they had to not put a bullet in his head right then, but a public execution would be more than difficult to clean up. He knew it too, laughing at their faces.

“What do you want, Felix?” Mark asked, noticing the food was already arriving at their table. He was pretty sure the chef was prepared for Felix's visit.

Felix started eating immediately, paying compliments to Alanzo before sending the Waitress away. He waited for the other two to start eating before talking.

“I have a business proposition for you,” Felix began, taking another bite. “Mmmmm...Isn't this just the best Italian you've ever tasted in the states?”

The other two men nodded. They did have to admit, this was pretty damn good food.

“The potato is worthless to you now. All used up,” Felix continued. “I've got some very willing clients who would love to pay for his time at some of my parties, I could easily get you all of what you paid in no time.”

“I'm not interested,” Mark spoke calmly, even though his blood was boiling. “You know my stance on trafficking, Felix...only if the person is willing.”

“Who said he isn't willing?” Felix tilted his head, baiting Mark.

Wade felt Mark tense, the sparks of rage radiating off him. Mark had snapped. He looked at Felix, a huge, toothy smile spreading across his face. His muscles twitching beneath his suit. This was the face of the man who truly was the Dark Iplier.

“Enough games, Kjellberg,” Mark's voice seemed to resonate, even though he wasn't speaking loudly. “You have broken the rules of the Auction, taking an item that you did not place the winning bid on. Now you would do well to return my property to me.”

Oddly enough, Felix looked absolutely terrified. Only a few people had ever seen this side of Mark, and it was enough to even shake Wade to the core. All he wanted to do was put distance between himself and Mark at this moment. 

Felix put his fork down, no longer having an appetite. He nodded, as he removed himself from the table. “Have your driver follow mine.”

 


	25. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm sorry,” Mark apologized again. “It's all my fault he touched you, and I promise...he will never touch you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were so many ways this could go but I feel this went well. I'm happy with it.

Jack had managed to piss off Felix earlier that evening, so he was properly beaten and placed in the kennel while Felix attended a meeting. He hadn't screamed again, even though Felix had made sure to make things particularly painful, to the point even Marzia had commented that stitches would probably be needed. Still Jack didn't scream and Felix didn't allow the doctor to see him. Marzia had been kind enough to patch him up so he wouldn't bleed too much, but he could tell it was bad. Not to mention he was sure his ribs were broken.

Jack didn't know what Felix had planned for him, but he felt he would die soon if he didn't give in or get rescued. Be his luck, Felix would give him to someone worse. He remembered when he thought he was in the worse situation possible when Mark took full control over him. Now, he would never question anything Mark asked again, as long as he saved him from this hell.

Jack felt tired and cramped in the kennel. At least he heard footsteps which meant that he was probably going to be allowed out. At worse, Felix was going to be pissed off still and take a piss on him before leaving him for the night. Best case...if not release...being allowed food. In fact, he hadn't eaten all day.

He wasn't completely surprised when Marzia walked through the door. After the first day, She had joined in on “play time” and even did some prep and aftercare of Jack. He didn't think it was so much because she actually cared about Jack's well being. It was more she was just in charge of making sure Felix didn't break his toys beyond repair...being an investment and all. She would even talk to Jack about how he should just give Felix what he wants. You know...the “good cop” routine.

“Come on,” Marzia said as she opened the Kennel. “Out you go.”

Jack didn't realize just how sore and weak he was till he started to move. Pain shot throughout his body, making him hiss. Normally patient, Marzia was now annoyed.

“Hurry the fuck up, worthless piece of shit,” Marzia grabbed Jack by the hair, dragging him out. He cried out, forcing his body to follow so she didn't separate the skin from his scalp. She tossed him some clothes. “Get dressed.”

Jack pushed himself up into a sitting position, looking at the clothes. He hadn't been allowed outside, let alone dressed, since he arrived. “What's going on?”

Marzia grabbed Jack's chin roughly, making him look into her eyes. There was no doubt in his mind that she was just as psychotic as Felix in this moment. She tilted her head, a smile of pure glee in her eyes. “A deal has been made for you, sweetheart,” She laughed, letting go so Jack could finish dressing.

Jack swallowed, not looking at her so she couldn't see the tears in his eyes. So it was true. Mark had abandoned him and Felix had sold him.

Mark was growing more nervous by the minute as they traveled across town. He knew where the house was. He and Wade had done recon on it, only to find there was no feasible way to get in without mass murder. That's always a nightmare to cover up...and Molly wouldn't sign off on it...much to their disappointment. Now, he was pulling up to the front of the house, only moment's away from seeing the one person who he would kill for.

He and Wade had been instructed to stay in their vehicle till Jack had exited the front gate of the house. Felix knew the moment he released Jack, he would no longer have any leverage. So this was for his protection. By time Mark had Jack, Felix would be safely in his home, surrounded by his security team. He watched out the window, spotting Jack as he was escorted towards the gate. Mark could already see that Jack was going to need a doctor, even from a distance. He was glad he had already called ahead to have the doctor waiting at the penthouse.

Jack was cold, having not been provided shoes nor a coat. The clothes he wore were thin and too big, barely staying on his thin body. Having been provided minimal amounts of food, he was even thinner than before. Marzia escorted him along with two guards towards the black car waiting at the other side of the gate. Even thought he knew better, he had hoped to see Mark standing there waiting. He couldn't see who was in the vehicle due to the tinted windows, but he hoped they would be kind.

Jack continued to limp his way closer to the ominous vehicle before him, holding his head high. He had faced down Mark and Felix, he could face whatever was before him now.

Mark could see the look of defiance worn proudly on Jack's face. He couldn't help but smile at that little fucker, knowing he didn't make it easy on Felix this past week. He waited impatiently for Jack to pass though that gate, holding his breath.

Jack stepped through the gate, casting a glance a Marzia who looked less joyful the closer they got to the car. As if her fun was about to come to an end. He heard the click of the car door opening, turning his gaze back to it. His breath caught in his throat as he realized why Marzia was less than pleased.

Mark stepped out of the vehicle, pausing to just stare at the man before him. He wanted to run and hug Jack into his arms, but he couldn't move. He watched as defiance was replaced by shock then tears. Jack broke into a sprint, even through the pain, flinging himself into Mark's warm embraced.

“You...Came...” Jack sobbed. He held on to Mark as a Mark had held on to his mother the night he realized he was free. He knew exactly what Jack was feeling in that moment, and all he wanted to do was hold Jack forever.

“Of course, agi sae,” Mark held him tight, not caring who was watching. “I will never let you go again.”

“If you change your mind,” Marzia interrupted, disgusted at the sight “Felix says his offer still stands.”

“Tell Felix if he ever comes near me or what's mine again,” Mark turned his icy cold glare at Marzia, making her jump. The two guards pulled weapons in response. “I will make sure he and you both suffer what you have inflicted on others.”

Mark turned his attention back to Jack, having Wade help him into the vehicle. He pulled his little bird into his lap, holding him as close as possible. Once he knew he was safe, Jack gave out, fainting in Mark's arms. Mark started crying as he whispered over and over how sorry he was for everything, not looking back as they headed back to the hotel.

Getting Jack into the hotel had been easy. They had Derek wait in the back and escort them through the staff entrance. He was one of Mark's most loyal workers and knew better than to ask questions. Only thing he asked was if Jack was going to be okay. He had genuinely liked Jack as a manager and was surprised to see Jack in such a state. Mark reassured Derek that he would take care of Jack and even promised to send him updates. It also helped that the ball had come to an end, so the majority of guest had already left.

The doctor had been with Jack in his room for hours, not allowing anyone entry. He had wanted to take Jack to a hospital immediately, but Mark wouldn't let him...knowing they ask too many questions. Luckily, the doctor had a portable ultrasound machine, telling Mark if he found any internal damage...Mark didn't have a say. Considering all they were doing was waiting, they could conclude that, thankfully, nothing that serious was wrong.

“Do you think he will be okay?” Ethan pipped up after a while of silence. He was sitting on the couch, leaning against Tyler.

“You didn't see the look on his face when he was released,” Wade spoke up. “It was obvious they didn't tell him we were there. He wore the same face he would wear when Mark would try to boss him around.”

The thought made everyone smile a little. They were glad to hear that Felix hadn't broken Jack's spirit. It reassured them that they weren't too late. Now they just hoped he was okay physically. They were also worried about Mark. He was currently sitting on the floor with his back to the wall outside Jack's room. He refused to move, saying “what if Jack needs me?”

Finally, they all heard the click of the door as the doctor was exiting Jack's room. Mark immediately tried to push past to get to Jack, but the doctor stopped him.

“Hold on, Mark,” Doctor Warfstache said. Mark rubbed his face in frustration. He just wanted to see Jack.

“How is he?” Bob asked.

“Well, he isn't well. It's going to be a couple of weeks before he can move. He had a sprained ankle, dislocated knee and shoulder. Only wrist was actually broken, but it looked like someone had set it for him...but didn't splint it well. So I had to break it again and reset it,” the doc said. “He had some traumas that needed stitching...including some in the rectal area.”

They all knew, but those words solidified everything they thought had happened to Jack. Even innocent Ethan saw red at those words. They all knew they had to destroy Felix, but right now, they needed to focus on Jack.

The doctor continued on, “I did give him an IV drip for mild dehydration, but it has been removed. I suggest keeping him on light, non spicy foods for a while as the medication I've left him can make him ill. He needs plenty of bed rest and someone to help him till he heals up enough to care for himself. I'll be back in a few days to check up on him.”

The guys all crowded into the room, finding Jack awake. He looked a lot better, all cleaned up. He had a sling on his arm, a cast on his wrist. He had on his Over watch shirt, the blanket over him as he sat up in bed. They were surprised to see him sitting there with a huge smile on his face, like nothing had happened.

“Hey guy!” Jack greeted them.

He fell into conversation with them, nobody wanting to upset him by asking for details. Nobody feeling the need to. Mark stood back, allowing the friends to speak with Jack for a bit before clearing his throat.

“Doc says Jack needs rest,” He interrupted. He could see Jack's smile falter, but didn't protest.

Everyone reluctantly agreed that Jack did need rest, as did they all. They all said their good nights, retreating to their own rooms. Jack realized Mark hadn't moved from his spot by Jack's door, his eyes looking over the green haired man. He expected to see Mark judging him, shaming him for what he allowed Felix to do to him. However, he saw something else...pain and sadness.

“I'm sorry,” Mark apologized again. “It's all my fault he touched you, and I promise...he will never touch you again.”

“It's not your fault,” Jack responded, unable to look at Mark any longer. That knot in his stomach making him feel weird. “I just want to get some sleep...okay.” He didn't know why he was pushing Mark away, but he couldn't stand being alone with him right now.

Mark understood exactly what Jack was feeling right now. That combination of wanting to be with others but knowing alone is safe. Knowing when you are alone, the torture is over. But it still hurt to have Jack push him away. He turned towards the door, locking it from the inside...knowing that Jack would appreciate the security of knowing nobody could come in that way. Then he walked over to Jack, holding out a key.

“This key locks the two sets of doors to this room,” Mark explained. “Once I go to my room, you have the power to lock that set of doors. Nobody will be able to come in without your say.”

Jack hesitated, feeling guilty for wanting to take the key. He could see that Mark genuinely wanted to give him a sense of security. He was giving Jack some power back...power over himself.

Jack shook his head, unable to bring himself to offend Mark like that. Mark sighed, placing the key on the bedside table anyway. He knew Jack would use it, he was just too polite. He went to touched Jack, but stopped when he saw Jack flinch away. It wasn't intentional, but it was there. Mark just sighed, making his way to his room, shutting the doors behind him.

 

Mark stared at his ceiling for about thirty minutes before he heard it. If he had of been asleep, he wouldn't have, which is probably what Jack was hoping for. Yet, there it was...the click of the door being locked from Jack's side before Jack settled in to sleep.

 


	26. opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark ran a hand through his hair before speaking, “I was taken when I was four.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments have been very touching and comforting. I'm so glad you guys find a connection to my writing. For those who are concerned, I really am fine. I'm not great but I'm way better than I was. Writing helps so much with all the trauma I've been through in my life. The first time I told anyone all the things I had been through was my therapist after a suicide attempt and she even asked how I went so long without trying to kill myself before (still not sure how professional that was or if she was genuinely that surprised). Life is hard but I'm doing really well now. Thank you for your support with my works and I hope to not disappoint you guys.

The next couple of day's went by with a tense fog over the penthouse. Jack hardly joined the group outside of his room, still needing bed rest from his injuries. When he did, he joked around and smiled. Everyone noticed the smile never reached his eyes, however. It broke their hearts, but they didn't know exactly what to do other than give him space.

Of all the guys, Jack allowed Ethan to get the closest to him physically. He still tensed up when Ethan would touch or hug him, but he wouldn't flinch away. So everyone agreed to let Ethan tend to Jack when he needed to change and shower.

Mark and Wade had been working a lot outside of the penthouse. Stopping to check in on Jack a couple of times a day. He would always ask Jack if there was anything he needed...to which Jack always declined. Mark sighed, wishing he could do more...but Ethan reassured him that Jack was fine. He was happy to see Ethan had managed to get Jack into the living area by Monday night for a game of cards against humanity.

“Yeah,” Jack said when Wade commented on Jack joining them. “Ethan told me a lot of you had to leave tomorrow so I figured I was well enough to hang a bit.”

Everyone looked at each other. “Sorry we can't stay longer. We were all supposed to leave Saturday but we wanted to spend some time with you.”

Jack felt guilty. “I'm sorry. I know you guys have important business.”

Jack flinched at the sudden touch on his chin, looking up to see Mark. “Nothing is more important than making sure you are safe.” Just as quickly, Mark let go, giving Jack his space again.

Jack opened his mouth to argue but Bob interrupted by pulling out the alcohol. The rules being if your cards weren't picked by the “judge” you had to take a shot...except for Mark. By the end of the night, Mark was carrying the little Irishman back to his room.

“I can't believe how bad you are at that game,” Mark sighed. In fact, Jack had done so badly, Mark had to cut him off. He gingerly placed a hiccuping Jack on the bed.

“Nah...Jus' din' wan' ta win,” Jack's slurred Irish accent made Mark shake his head.

Of course Jack would look for an excuse to drink after everything. Mark hadn't thought drinking would be a good idea, but it wasn't an unusual rule of theirs when playing cards against humanity. That and he didn't want to take control over Jack away from him. He would have to just keep an eye on him to make sure drinking wasn't going to be a habit. If so, he would be forced to put his foot down.

“Now, you can't have your meds tonight since you've been drinking. So you will probably be hurting in the morning,” Mark reminded Jack as he moved the medications from the bedside table to the bathroom. He just didn't feel comfortable leaving them next to a drunk, depressed Jack for the night.

“mmmkay,” Jack hummed.

By time Mark had returned, he noticed that Jack was peacefully snoring in his bed. To be honest, it was the first time Jack looked at peace since coming back. Mark pushed the green hair back from Jack's face, placing a soft kiss on his forehead before returning to the living area with the rest of the guys.

Everyone had taken the time to say goodbye to Jack the next day before getting on their separate planes. They all had businesses to attend to, but swore they would stay in touch and visit soon. Ethan already planned to hire Jack a model for an upcoming event once Jack was all healed. Due to Jack's injuries, his photo shoot had been postponed. Amy was using pictures from the Runway show for the moment for his portfolio. Jack was really thankful with how kind and understanding everyone had been.

Dr. Warfstache came in to check in on Jack after everyone had left. Jack thought he was a little weird, but he figured that was a norm in this world. He actually couldn't help but feel somewhat comfortable with this guy, because he was just so out there. He gave Jack the okay to remove the sling, much to Jack's delight, but he still had to be careful. Jack was also cleared to walk around more, but not push himself too much. His stitches were healing well, but it would still take time.

After a discussion with Mark, the doctor left...leaving Mark and Jack alone. Mark stood in the open doorway to Jack's room and politely knocked on the frame.

Jack looked up from his nintendo switch. “Hey,” he held up his broken wrist. “Doc let me out of that sling so I can play some games now.”

“I heard,” Mark nodded. “He also said it was okay for you to leave the penthouse now.”

Jack gulped. He hadn't been outside the penthouse since they got him away from Felix. And Wade had gone back home to Molly so he didn't have protection.

“I...I'm fine right here,” Jack assured, returning to his game. Hoping Mark would drop the subject.

Mark sighed, moving over to the window to look out to the city below. Jack watched him out of the corner of his eye, unsure of what Mark was thinking.

Mark ran a hand through his hair before speaking, “I was taken when I was four.”

Jack paused, taking in the sudden confession. “Taken?”

Mark nodded, not looking at Jack. “Sold is a better word for it. I was born Mark Fischbach in Korea. My father was part of the American military but died from cancer when I was young. My mother couldn't care for me so she sold me to Felix's grandfather. He owned the biggest trafficking ring and passed it down to Felix when he was old enough to take over the “family business”. It's why Felix likes to mess with me so much, he knows I was just another trafficked kid who just so happened to get rescued by a good family like the Ipliers.”

“How old were you when you they saved you?” Jack asked.

“Thirteen. I was passed around at parties till the Ipliers came to one. They were so angry about kids being drugged up and fucked that they paid for my freedom. I was adopted as their only son and given this life,” Mark responded. “When I saw you on that stage, alone and afraid...I knew that feeling. When I saw Felix was going after you, I couldn't let him do to you what his grandfather did to me. But even with all my money and power, I failed to protect you. I'll never forgive myself for that.”

And with that, Mark walked out of the room. Not before Jack saw the tears of anger and sadness falling down his face. Now he understood why Mark payed so much money for him that night of the Auction. He understood why Mark banned human trafficking from the Auction. He only went through that pain and torture for a week, while mark suffered for nine years. Jack put down his switch, going after Mark.

 


	27. choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark sighed, taking Jack's hand in his own. His thumb traced over the back of Jack's pale, thin hand. Silence filled the room, just the sound of their breathing.
> 
> “I have something for you,” Mark said, breaking the silence. He placed an envelope on the table between himself and Jack.

For once, Mark was the one making Jack the coffee. He had noticed that even though Jack had a sweet tooth, he preferred his coffee black in strong. Mark placed the cup before Jack at the dinning table before sitting beside him, adding sugar and cream to his own.

Jack sipped from his mug, surprised to discover that not only did Mark know how to make coffee, but that he knew how Jack like his. It showed him that Mark had been paying attention to him,even when he felt like Mark had been going out of his way to ignore his existence. Then again, a lot of Mark's behavior lately had been extremely unusual compared to when they first met. Just moments ago, Mark had been crying in his room and by thing Jack had caught up with him in the dinning room, Mark had composed himself again. Now, there was coffee.

“I'm sorry,” Jack finally said. “I acted like a child and I wasn't careful when I knew Felix was after me. I should have been more careful.”

“You couldn't have understood the danger. I should have been more open with you about it all.” Mark replied.

Jack gingerly placed his hand over Mark's. “Thank you for saving me from him, continuously.”

Mark sighed, taking Jack's hand in his own. His thumb traced over the back of Jack's pale, thin hand. Silence filled the room, just the sound of their breathing.

“I have something for you,” Mark said, breaking the silence. He placed an envelope on the table between himself and Jack.

Jack looked at it. He broke the contact between himself and Mark to take it in hand. He found his passport inside and a key.

“What's this?” Jack asked, taking both items out to inspect.

“Felix did let you go for now, but it's not over. He is a dangerous man and he needs to be stopped,” Mark replied. “This is a choice. You can either take my private jet tonight and go back to Ireland, where you will be safe with your family...”

“...Or?” Jack interrupted, curious.

“Or...you can stay with me,” Mark offered.

“As your property.” It wasn't a question. Just an understanding. He didn't want to expect anything.

“As a friend,” Mark corrected, “Or as a real boyfriend.”

Jack looked up at Mark. He felt like he was seeing Mark for the first time. He was sitting before him, no walls up. Completely bare for all of Jack to see. Every crack, every flaw. Jack knew loving Mark would be difficult. Mark would be cold and cruel, as he was with everyone. But he also knew Mark would be understanding and needed someone who would challenge him. He also knew if Mark was being too much of an ass, he had their friends to help out when dealing with him.

Jack leaned over, kissing Mark softly. “So, how do we take down this asshole?”

Mark had argued with Jack about his involvement in taking down Felix at first but Jack relented. Though it was reluctantly, Jack knew he had no real power or leverage. Plus, he wanted to focus on putting his life back together. He also agree to keeping a body guard on hand when not with Mark and taking self defense training. Mark had already contacted someone for when Jack was well enough to start.

“Also, I know my family owns the hotel, but it's time for us to leave,” Mark sighed. “And I've got to get back to work tomorrow so I need to get you settled into our house.”

“Our house...” Jack tried the words one his tongue. It sounded weird to say aloud. Of course, he never imagined he would be really dating Mark nor a real model. Mark watched as the weight of the words settled on both of them. “I guess we better start packing up.” Jack got up, going over all the things he needed to pack. Wondering if he had a bag big enough for all the new clothes he had acquired.

Mark placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, noticing how Jack still flinched at sudden contact. “It's okay. I have someone to come get all our items for us,” Mark reassured. “All we have to do is get dressed and go.”

“ _Rich prick,”_ Jack couldn't help the thought. It came before he could stop it. Sure Mark was now technically his boyfriend, but still...to have people who pack for you. Jack sighed at himself and at Mark, just accepting that he was in no position to argue.

“Fine, but we are seriously going to work on you doing things like a normal person,” Jack teased, making his way to his room. He looked at his array of clothing options. “Hey Mark?”

“Yeah?” Mark called from his own room. The door connecting their rooms were closed, giving Jack privacy still.

“Am I expected to wear a suit today?” Jack asked. He really didn't want to try to force a dress shirt and jacket over his cast. Jack waited for a response, but none came. He figured Mark didn't hear him. “Mark?”

“Sorry. Jeans and a tee are fine,” Mark finally responded.

Weird for Mark to be distracted like that. Must of gotten an important text or something. Jack shrugged, glad he got to dress comfortably. Jack put on his favorite ripped, tight black jeans and a more fitted black tee. Sliding on his converses, Jack put his belongings in his pockets, and joined Mark.

It was always nice to see Mark relaxed. He was in a shirt with purple flowers, fitted purple jeans, and high tops. It was different from the usual clothing he wore, but it suited him well. Took a moment for Jack to realize that Mark was wearing glasses instead of contacts.

“You look good,” Jack said. “And different.”

“Of course I look good,” And there's Mark's ego. “and that makes it easier to spend the rest of the day with you. Nobody will recognize me at first glance.”

Mark and Jack rode down the elevator together but it felt different. Mark offered his hand, letting his fingertips lightly brush Jack's. Not forcing, just asking permission. Jack smiled softly, adjusting his hand so they could interlace their fingers. It felt more natural, the electricity humming between them.

Mark made a quick stop to the front desk, handing in the gold elevator keys as he checked them out. Jack couldn't help but notice that they were out of place, while other guest were in business suits and dresses. Still, not as many guest as there had been the past couple of weeks, so it wasn't too bad. The staff still knew who Jack and Mark were, and treated them with respect. Izzy and Jack made eye contact as Mark was finishing up with the front desk. Jack smiled, giving a small wave, only to be met with sad eyes before Izzy disappeared to finish her work for the day. It hurt Jack to lose a friend, but he figured a real friend would be happy for him.

“Come on,” Mark's voice was suddenly in his ear. Jack couldn't help but jump. Partly because of the trauma he had been through but also because he literally had been surprised. Mark looked at him apologetically. “Sorry.”

“It's okay,” Jack gave a small kiss on his cheek. “I spaced out. My fault.”

Jack followed Mark outside of the hotel, looking around for the usual black car and driver. Instead, a smaller silver car pulled up. It was a nice car, but nothing too fancy.

“Here you are, Mr. Iplier,” Said the valet as he gave the keys to Mark. “All the supplies you asked for are in the trunk. Fresh, cold waters are in the cup holders.”

“Thank you, Randy,” Mark smiled. He gave Randy a couple hundred dollars. “This is for your trouble.”

Randy's eyes went wide. “Thank you, Sir.”

Mark held open the passenger door for Jack, waiting for him to get in. Jack looked at Mark questioningly, but trusted him. The seats were nice, had a heating/cooling feature that was nice for the LA weather. The car was very nice and roomy as well. Mark quickly joined Jack inside.

“I didn't know you could drive,” Jack teased as they made their way through LA traffic

“I don't get to do it much, but it's nice to stay in practice,” Mark said. “I noticed you don't have a driver's license.”

“Never saw the need for one,” Jack confirmed. “Didn't need it in Ireland and moving here, I could still walk where ever I needed to go so just never got around to it.”

Mark nodded, understanding his reasoning. “If you ever want to go somewhere, one of the drivers can take you.”

Having a driver made him uneasy, “Or I could call uber.”

Mark felt uneasy about a stranger who hadn't been vetted having access to Jack. He figured this was an argument that wasn't worth having right now. Especially, with a three hour road trip ahead.

“So, are you going to tell me where we are going?” Jack asked.

“I wanted to take you to one of my favorite places to eat in the world,” Mark responded. “Cracker Barrel.”

 


	28. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark moaned at the words, “You have no idea what amazballs you are about to enjoy. Their chicken and dumplings are worth the drive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE! I'm so sorry for the delay. holiday's are hectic and I've been drained. getting back my drive and motivation.

About an hour and half of the drive had been spent with Jack and Mark just enjoying the ride. Jack hadn't really traveled much since coming to LA so he was enjoying the sights. He also couldn't help but enjoy the deep, calming voice singing along to the radio as they went along. He would have never of pegged Mark as the type to sing at all. Jack was even more surprised to hear him singing Ed Sheeran songs.

Jack sat there staring at the half Asian man as he sang along with “Shape of You”, moving his body along with the music as he got into it. Jack couldn't believe this is the same man who he met just a couple of weeks ago in the lobby of the Chamberlain hotel. If someone would of told him that day that Mr. Iplier loves to sing and could actually smile, he would have thought it was a bad joke.

Mark suddenly turned down the radio, noticing Jack staring at him with a puzzled look on his face. “What?” Mark asked. “I suck, don't I?”

Jack started laughing, realizing what he was doing. “Not at all,” Jack reassured. “I am actually really impressed. I was just thinking that I wouldn't have guessed you were a singer is all.”

“I have many talents,” Mark wiggled his eyebrows at Jack.

“An enormous ego is not a talent, you goof,” Jack shot at him. He couldn't help but laugh at the fake pout now on Mark's face. “Honestly, there is a lot about you that I wouldn't have guessed the past couple of weeks. I'm still not sure I believe that we are going to cracker barrel.”

Mark moaned at the words, “You have no idea what amazballs you are about to enjoy. Their chicken and dumplings are worth the drive.”

“You are one of the richest men in the world,” Jack mused. “Why don't you just have a personal chef make chicken and dumplings for you? Or cook it yourself?”

“It's just not the same...” Mark sighed. “You will understand when you have the balls of doughy goodness in your mouth.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “You are totally doing that on purpose.”

“What?” Mark faked innocence.

“You know what I'm talking about,” Jack sighed.

Big bad Mark was just a big kid, and Jack liked that. He knew Mark was going to be there as a support when needed, but also knew how to just relax and laugh. Maybe loving him wouldn't be as difficult as he previously thought. Maybe...

“I have a brother,” Mark suddenly said, voice going serious.

“I thought you were an only child,” Jack responded, puzzled by the sudden confession.

“On paper, yes,” Mark nodded. “But before me, my birth parents had another child. He actually has a successful online comic. My birth mother was able to use the money she got for me to get herself and him to the states and build them a life. From what I know, he doesn't even know I exist because he was so young when I was given up. But, he is actually quite talented so I privately back his work. It's not much, but it's enough.”

“That's really cool of you to do,” Jack said. It's all he could say because he didn't know what else to say. After a moment of silence, Jack opened his mouth again. “Would you ever want to meet him?”

Mark didn't even hesitate, “No. He doesn't know I exist and I don't need to make him see our birth mother in a different light for doing what she felt was her only choice. Also, I couldn't even if I wanted to. My adoption wasn't exactly legal so if I was to be outed, I could lose everything...as could my parents.”

Jack nodded, taking in the information, “Isn't that information that Felix could use against you to destroy you?”

“He could,” Mark agreed, that dark smile crossing his face. “But, that would mean signing the death warrant for his own family and their businesses. Since they were the one's behind it all.”

Jack realized that the reason Mark hadn't “stormed the castle”, so to speak, when Felix took Jack is because of this uneasy truce between the two families. To be honest, the whole criminal underworld was one big uneasy truce. It would likely turn into just a huge bloodbath if one of them were to break it. He wondered how uneasy things had gotten from Felix taking him from Mark. He knew it wasn't over, but he didn't know exactly what was at stake.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mark speaking again. “What?” Jack asked, not hearing what Mark had said the first time.

“Tell me about your family,” Mark requested more than demanded. “We have another hour and a half to go and I want to hear about your life.”

“You already know about my life,” Jack responded, referring to the folder he had on Jack the night he was purchased. He maybe sounded a little more bitter than he meant to, seeing Mark wince a bit at his words.

“I know what was on paper, true,” Mark admitted. “However, I want to know about your life from a personal level. I was to know it the way you do...if that's okay.”

Jack bit his lip. He would see that this was something Mark really meant. He felt bad about everything that had happened to Jack. He felt bad about how he had treated Jack and wanted to build something.

“Okay...” Jack sighed, thinking. “Try being the youngest of five...”

 


	29. Cracker Barrel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don't die over there,” Mark laughed. “It was just an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, just been busy. I'm doing the dating thing and it's been going interesting. weird to get back into dating after a year and with kids and all. so I apologize for the still random uploads. Also Please tell me how all of you have been in the comments. Just want to check up on everyone.

While Mark ordered his Chicken and Dumplings, Jack decided to give the Maple Jam n' Bacon burger a try. They sat there playing the little games provided on the table and talked about the décor. It reminded Jack of the cabin he spent his time in on his parents property while he was going to college. Mark didn't miss the look that hit Jack's eyes as he spoke about it.

“How long has it been since you've been home?” Mark asked, making room so the waitress could sit his and Jack's food down in front of them. They politely thanked her before she sauntered off to see to her other guest.

“Since I left,” Jack admitted. “Don't get me wrong, the pay wasn't horrible at the Chamberlain. But, by time I sent money to my parents, paid rent, and bought food....I just couldn't save up for a ticket home.” Jack bit into his burger, giving Mark a nod of approval.

Mark smiled at the fact that Jack liked the food. However, inside he had a pit at the fact that Jack hadn't been home in so long. Even when he was offered a chance to go home, he still didn't take it. Even though he can afford it now, the thought hasn't crossed his mind. Mark wondered why.

“You know...” Mark mused, “Christmas is only a couple of months away.”

“Yeah...” Jack looked at him wondering what he was getting at.

“Plenty of time for you to heal up and both of us to get some work done,” Mark continued.

“Mhmmm...” Jack tilted his head, still listening. He knew he actually needed to start his new job.

“Well, I will be due for a vacation by then,” Mark smiled. “I mean a real vacation that doesn't have anything to do with work. So, how about we go to Ireland and see your family?”

Jack almost choked at this suggestion. Not that he hadn't thought about going home and seeing his family, but the idea that Mark would want to go...willingly...had never even crossed his mind. Then again, none of these past couple of weeks would have ever crossed his mind. You know, the whole dating an underground crime lord thing isn't exactly something you come across every day.

“Don't die over there,” Mark laughed. “It was just an idea.”

Jack caught his breath, taking a drink of his soda. “I mean...it would be nice to go see my family.”

“Would they be okay with you bringing home a guy?” The realization that maybe Jack's family didn't know he dated men crossed his mind. He did know Ireland tended to be very catholic.

“Nonononono....” Jack waved his hand dismissively. “I mean that's not a problem at all. They know and accept it. You having a dick is no problem at all.”

Mark laughed at Jack's choice of words. “Then what is it? Do you just not feel like you would be ready for me to meet them?”

“It's not that...I just didn't think you were that type,” Jack admitted, picking at his fries. “The meeting the family type.”

“I'm not,” Mark admitted, sitting back in his chair. “Then again, I haven't really been the dating type either. Always time to try new things.”

“Did you ever meet Marzia's family?” Jack froze as soon as the words left his mouth. He hadn't meant to ask it. He hadn't even thought about what he was saying till it was too late. The words were said before they even properly processed in his mind. Now there were hanging in the air between him and Mark, uncomfortably. “I'm sorry.”

Mark's relationship with Marzia was something they had never actually spoken about. He had only found out who she was the night of the masquerade...the night he was taken. He never wanted to be the one to bring it up because he felt that was something for Mark to do when he felt ready to.

Mark looked down, letting the memory of her wash over him. He hadn't actually spoken about her since the day of the wedding. It was a forbidden topic among his friends and family, but Jack didn't really know that. “Don't be,” He finally said. “It's only natural to be curious. No, She didn't have family. Or that's what she told me, anyway.”

Jack just nodded, willing to let the topic drop.

“I'm sorry she hurt you,” The words tried to catch in his throat. “It's one thing to hurt me...it's another to take part in hurting you.”

Jack bit his lip. He knew Mark wasn't just talking about distracting him so Felix could take Jack. He hadn't told Mark anything about what had happened while he was with Felix. So, how did Mark know that Marzia had actually taken part in the torture?

Finally, Jack did the only thing he felt he could do, he shrugged. “I'll live,” Jack broke out his best fake smile to break the tension. “So, do we have time to look at the gift shop before we head back to L.A?”

 


	30. Safe Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack pulled Mark into the room, tears going down his face as he pulled Mark into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay. I have been working on this but I'v been going through so much. I fell like I'm always here with excuses but you know how life is. I hope you guys forgive me for the long hiatus

After they guys finished eating, Mark spent time with Jack around the gift shop.  There wasn’t much that really caught Jack’s interest, but he wanted to take the time to break that final tension during their conversation.  It was nice to just enjoy being in Mark’s company. Seeing the man relaxed, and actually like everyone else. 

The drive home was a lot of fun.  Both guys singing in the car, making jokes here and there.  As L.A. started to come back into view, however, Mark noticed Jack’s energy change.  He didn’t blame Jack for it, just hated seeing the light leaving those beautiful blue eyes.  He knew Jack needed time, but he also new some wounds would never heal.

Jack had all but stopped speaking by time they finally reached Mark’s house.  He honestly hadn’t realized they were there at first. The house was not at all what he imagined it to be.  It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t a mansion, like Felix had. There was a gate that surrounded the property, but no guards, surprisingly.  The house was two stories, but it had this home feel to it. It Jack had of just passed by it on his own, he would have never of imagined a multi millionaire living here.  

“Welcome home,”  Mark said as he gave Jack’s leg a reassuring squeeze.  On the inside, he hoped Jack liked it. He knew it wasn’t as big and fancy as Jack probably expected...but Jack never seemed like the type to care about that.

“It’s beautiful,”  Jack smiled at Mark.  He could see the way Mark’s body relaxed when Jack said that.  Was Mark worried he wouldn’t like it?

Mark pulled into the garage, not exiting the vehicle till the door had closed completely.  Jack looked at him, not saying a word. He knew things were going to be a little more tense now that they were back in the city.  He just nodded at Mark, a silent acknowledgement that he understood.

Jack followed Mark around the house as he showed him around.  Taking note of how much of a bachelor pad it definitely is. He did like the fact that it was more of Mark’s relaxed personality, he noted that there was a dog bed and toys in the living area.

“Mark?”  Jack interrupted whatever Mark was saying at that moment.  It didn’t matter to him if Mark was pointing out a toxic spill room, this was more important.

“Yeah?”  Mark paused at the bottom of the stairs, looking over at Jack.

Jack pointed at the dog bed, looking over at Mark questioningly.  “You didn’t mention you had a dog.”

“Oh, yeah…”  Mark rubbed the back of his neck,  “Is that okay?”

“Is that okay?”  Jack repeated, a huge smile crossing his face.  “It’s amazing! Where is it? Why didn’t you tell me?”  Jack got all excited, crossed the few feet between them to hug Mark.

Mark let the sudden impact push him against the wall, hugging Jack in return.  “I would have if I knew it would make you this happy.” Mark laughed. “Her name is Chica and the sitter should be bringing her home soon.  I texted them earlier to let them know I would be home today.”

“I can’t wait,”  Jack sighed happily, placing a kiss on Mark’s lips.

Mark savored the closeness with his boyfriend, holding him for as long as Jack would allow.  When Jack finally dislodged himself from him, Mark sighed. “So can we continue the tour?”

Jack nodded, following Mark up the stairs to get a look at the top floor.

“And with the gym downstairs, I put the offices up here,”  Mark opened a door to his personal office. It was much more of the “Dark Iplier”  type room that Jack had come to expect. Mark led Jack to another room, “This is the game room.”

Jack could definitely see himself spending a lot of time in this room.  It literally had every type of console available on market. He also noted the two desk, one with Mark’s computer he saw at the hotel.  The other had Jack’s personal computer set up on it.

“I hope you don’t mind that I put it in here,”  Mark followed Jack’s gaze.

“No, I love it,”  Jack replied. He really meant it too.  “Thank you. Ummmm...Where is all my other stuff?  I know I didn’t have much, but…”

“Follow me,”  Mark replied. Leading Jack to the last couple of rooms.  Pointing to the one on the west side of the house, “That is my room and bathroom.  You are welcome in there anytime you want. And this is your room.” Mark stopped outside the room on the East side of the house.

Jack was a little disappointed that he wasn’t sharing a room with Mark, “Oh...okay.”

He moved past Mark to go into his room.  He was really pleased with how it was set up.  The bed was huge, reminding him of the bed he used at the hotel.  The walls were a gray-blue color, making it feel very calming. All of his stuff was set up and put away, making it feel like he had lived there for years.  Jack moved his personal bathroom, realizing it was just as big as his room. It had a shower and a jacuzzi tub. Big fluffy towels, and other toiletries already at his disposal.

Mark hadn’t moved from the entrance to the room.  He just waited as Jack took it all in. When Jack returned from checking out the bathroom, he could see a mixture of emotions in those eyes.

“This is the key to your room,”  Mark extended his hand towards Jack, still not entering.  Jack took it from him, questioningly. Mark sighed. “I know you aren’t ready for a lot of things, so I want you to have a safe space.  You can continue to lock this door any time you feel the need to. I will never enter this space without your expressed permission. And, if you ever want to be with me in my room, that door will always be unlocked for you.”

“Thank...you,”  Jack felt a tightness in his chest.  He thought Mark just didn’t want him in his room.  Now he sees that everything that Mark has set up, was all with his needs in mind.

Jack pulled Mark into the room, tears going down his face as he pulled Mark into a kiss.


	31. Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark made a mental note to have a conversation with Wade. “Okay...I guess he is the one who told you to take out the kneecap first as well.”
> 
> Jack shrugged, a smile crossing his face, “Makes a point and it’s non lethal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, two chapters in one night. I figured I owed it to you after just disappearing for so long.

Mark hadn’t seen Jack in a month, work keeping them apart.  Jack had been with Amy in Europe doing a fashion tour while Mark was in South America dealing with some weapons deals.  He couldn’t wait to feel Jack against him again. 

Mark stepped out of his car, not caring about his bags in the trunk.  He knew that Jack was inside waiting. He took the stairs two steps at a time, removing his suit jacket, tie, and shirt as he made his way to the room.  He paused at the door, letting the adrenaline pump through him. Even though it had been a few months since they moved in together, Mark still couldn’t believe Jack was his.

He opened the door to his room, welcoming the sight of Jack lying on the bed.  He was already naked, playing with a plug in his ass. Mark instantly grew hard at the sight of it.  No words were spoken. Just the sounds Jack were making from the bed. 

Mark removed the rest of his clothes, making his way onto the bed. He kissed his way up Jack’s pale skin.  Fingertips tracing every inch of him. When he reached Jack’s hard dick, he wrapped his mouth around it. Jack moaned loudly as Mark sucked and licked his throbbing dick.  One hand placed in Mark’s hair. The other was replaced by Mark’s own hand, as he worked the toy in Jack’s hole. Mark’s other hand held Jack’s hips in place.

One thing Jack loved about being in bed with Mark was how gentle but dominate he was.  He made Jack feel safe, and loved. Every time they made love, it was just as mind blowing as the first time.

Mark sucked Jack faster, working the toy in his ass.  He loved the noises Jack made when Mark made him feel good.  He could tell by the way Jack whimpered that he was close to orgasm.  Mark took Jack even deeper into his mouth, pushing Jack over the edge.  He swallowed every ounce of cum that Jack shot down his throat. Letting Jack ride out the orgasm completely before pulling off.  

He kissed his way up Jack’s body, capturing Jack’s lips with his own. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark, pulling him close as Mark removed the toy, tossing it to the side.  Mark lined himself up with Jack, pushing himself into Jack’s warmth. Jack gasped against his lips, moving his hips down to meet Mark’s with every thrust. They stayed like that until Mark and Jack both orgasmed again.

A few hours, and a few more orgasms later, both men were fresh out of the shower, slipping into some comfy pj pants.  Jack was downstairs making some sandwiches when Mark finally joined him.

“So, you know we need to talk,”  Mark said in his business tone as sat at the bar across from Jack.

“About?”  Jack knew what Mark wanted to discuss, but he didn’t want to.  He was enjoying being back together and didn’t think it was a big deal.

“You know exactly what we need to talk about, Sean,”  Mark’s voice held a warning that he wasn’t going to play games.  “Anti?”

“I didn’t come up with the name,”  Jack shrugged, handing Mark his sandwich.  He took a bite of his own, keeping the bar between them.

“The name isn’t the issue,”  Mark took a bite of his own food.  He didn’t want to fight.

“There shouldn’t be an issue, Mark,”  Jack responded, his gaze giving Mark a warning that he wasn’t going to back down.

“You put yourself in danger...again,”  Mark growled. “Why the hell are you stepping into affairs that you have no business…”

“Don’t you dare tell me I have no business getting into anything,”  Jack interrupted. “Ethan would have been dead, or worse, if I hadn’t of taken over the situation.  I did what I had to.”

“You’re right,”  Mark conceded. “You did save Ethan, but that’s not your job.  Why were you even there?”

“I wanted to,”  Jack admitted. “Ethan didn’t want me to, but I followed him.  I wanted to you know more about what you do.”

“Ethan knows what risk he is taking when he stands in for me for drug deals,”  Mark sighed, reached over the bar to take Jack’s hand. His tone had changed from “Dark” to gentle “Mark”.  “I lost you once. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You won’t,”  Jack reassured. “I’m not the same person I used to be.”

Mark nodded, letting Jack’s hand go. So they could both continuing eating.  “When did you learn to use guns?”

Jack reluctantly answered, but he figured Mark already knew.  “I had Wade teach me. I didn’t want to be vulnerable if Felix showed back up.”

Mark made a mental note to have a conversation with Wade.  “Okay...I guess he is the one who told you to take out the kneecap first as well.”

Jack shrugged, a smile crossing his face, “Makes a point and it’s non lethal.”

Mark didn’t know how he felt about that smile.  Normally he loved it when Jack smiled, but this smile was different.  It was slowly developed over time, and only when Jack was talking about someone in pain.  He had discussed this with Wade before, only to find confirmation that he wasn’t imagining things.  That was the smile of “Anti”. The name that had slowly made its way across the criminal underground as the crazy, violent boyfriend of the Dark Iplier.

“Their boss and I had a discussion,”  Mark decided to continue the conversation.  “He said that his men had went rogue and were dealt with.  He apologized for their behavior and lowered the price of his heroin for me.”

“He got my message then,”  Jack sounded pleased with the outcome.  He froze a bit, thinking.

“What is it?”  Mark asked.

“I want to take that account over completely,”  Jack responded, giving Mark his full attention. “I want to be more than your boyfriend.  I want to be your partner.”

 


	32. Spring Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel employees looked upon Jack with fear and confusion. This was not the same guy that had been their manager only a few months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been wonderful being back. I love this work so much and it makes me happy to take the time to add to it. I still can't believe the amazing response to this work. I didn't think everyone would love it so much.

With Spring comes a break from traveling.  Jack was booked to work the Spring Ball that was coming up at the Chamberlain this year.  Amy, of course, would only need him officially for a night, so that meant he would be free the rest of the week to help Mark with business.  Now that Jack wasn’t in the dark about Mark’s underground affairs, he had been working a few “accounts” for his boyfriend. He had to admit, he had taken to the underground world pretty quickly.  Then again, it is a lot like being a manager of the Hotel.

Mark was nervous about the Spring Ball.  He hadn’t returned to the Chamberlain since the he had taken Jack home.  Now, he was going to bring Jack back to it. He had been unsure about agreeing to Jack’s request.  Initially, he gave Jack a hard no when he asked to take over a sector of his heroine trade. This, obviously, led to a lot of fight the following week...seeing as how stubborn both men are.  Jack, finally, persuaded Mark by presenting his proposal in a strictly business way. It made Mark realize he was looking at the situation emotionally. Also, he knew even if he said no, Jack was going to continue to put himself into dangerous situations...whether he liked it or not.  It didn’t mean it made him worry any less.

Jack and Mark rode to the hotel in their own car.  Technically, it was Jack’s car, even though Mark drove it most of the time.  Mark had surprised Jack with the Spectra for Christmas and Jack loved it. They planned on meeting the other’s at the hotel, since they would be arriving at different times that day.  They knew Ethan and Tyler would be arriving first, it being Tyler’s responsibility to check them in and make sure everything was how Mark liked it.

Once they arrived, Jack hesitated to get out of the vehicle.  He sat there, looking at the entrance to the hotel...they place that changed his life.

“Are you okay?”  Mark asked, reaching for Jack’s hand.

Jack didn’t look at Mark, just squeezed his hand.  “Everyone is going to be looking at me.”

“You would think you would be used to that by now,”  Mark joked, trying to ease the tension.

“I know,”  Jack managed to smile.  “But it’s going to be different.”

“Because you’re the boss’s boyfriend?”  Mark asked, trying to understand what it is Jack is feeling.

Jack nodded a little. “That, and the fact that I’m going to be a real guest here.  Last time I wasn’t a guest by choice.”

Mark sighed,  “I’m sorry for that.  I thought I was doing what was best for you considering the situation.”

Jack finally broke his gaze from the hotel to look at his boyfriend.  “You didn’t do anything wrong,” Jack reassured him. “Like you have pointed out before, I have a keen ability to get myself into trouble.  You saved me that night, and it led to so many amazing things.”

Jack leaned over, kissing Mark gently to show him that he didn’t regret a single thing. 

Mark sighed again, content.  “If you say so. Are you ready?”

Jack nodded, finally exiting the vehicle with Mark.  Mark handed over the keys to the Valet before joining Jack at the entrance.  Mark was in a classic black business suit, as usual. Jack was in a blue business suit, wearing his glasses instead of his contacts today.  He recently had his green hair redyed, so it was shiny and vibrant. Even though he had been nervous about getting his hair done in the beginning, it had become his trademark.  Mark and Jack didn’t link arms, as they would if they were going out together. Entering the hotel was the first statement that they would be making. They had intentionally showed up about thirty minutes after check in time so everyone would see them, hotel employees and attendees of the ball.  It was a power play, and they were entering as Dark Iplier and the Anti Jack...the two most powerful people in the underground crime world.

All eyes were on the couple as they walked in.  Mark’s intense glare, eyes cold and emotionless.  The same look that made Jack weak and afraid the first time they had ever met.  Jack had one hand in his pocket. The same creepy smile that had slowly developed over the months when he is doing business for Mark.  Blue eyes shining with a promise of pain or death if you made the wrong move.

Hotel employees looked upon Jack with fear and confusion.  This was not the same guy that had been their manager only a few months ago.  They whispered among themselves, wondering what influence Mark had on Jack to change him so much.  Other guest of the hotel parted like the red sea as Mark and Jack made their way through the lobby.  They paid their respects to the couple, greeting them but not getting in their way. Single women giving both Jack and Mark respective glares, depending on which man they were attracted to. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Iplier.  Mr. McLoughlin,” Izzy said as she approached the two men.  She wasn’t wearing the usual maid outfit. Instead she was in a pants suit, with a manager’s name tag. She extended two key cards to the gentlemen.  “I’m Izabelle, the manager of the Chamberlain. Here are they key cards to the private elevator that we held for your arrival. Your other guest are already upstairs and have told me everything is satisfactory.  If there is anything else you need, do not hesitate to call me.”

Mark just looked at her while Jack took the key cards from her extended hand.  As Jack and Mark started to walk past her, Izzy placed a hand on Jack’s arm. Mark immediately stepped in, placing himself between Izzy and Jack.  The whole lobby stopped moving, looking at the girl who dared touch Jack.

“Mark, it’s okay,”  Jack said loud enough for only Mark and Izzy to hear.  He didn’t lose his composer, keeping his business like manner about him.

“I...I apologize, Mr. Iplier.  I just wanted to tell Jack thank you for...for recommending me for this position,”  Izzy stood there, visibly shaking. She hadn’t realized a simple gesture would cause such a reaction.

“If you want to keep this position, never put your hands on a guest in this hotel again,”  Mark growled. He turned and crossed the remaining distance of the lobby to the elevator. “Sean!”

Jack barely glanced at Izzy, not wanting to show any emotion while surrounded by those he had to do business with.  He joined Mark at the elevator, making a mental note to send for Izzy later. He noticed that she had completely disappeared from the lobby as the doors to the elevator was closing.

Jack sighed, leaning against the wall as the elevator made its way up to the Penthouse.  “You didn’t have to scare her like that.”

“She needed to be reminded of her place,”  Mark didn’t apologize. Jack hadn’t expected him to.  “If people saw an employee of the hotel treating you or me like we are friends...it would put her in danger and make us lose credibility.”

Jack knew he was right, but it didn’t make seeing someone he once was friends with so afraid.  Mark wrapped Jack in his arms, kissing him softly to calm him. Finally, they reached the penthouse, the doors opening to the familiar room that Jack had stayed in back in October.

“Jack!”  Ethan’s voice rang from the living area.  He tossed his controller down, crossing the space to wrap Jack into a hug.  Tyler paused the game, standing to welcome the two.

“Oof…,” Jack felt the air leave his lungs as Ethan collided with him.  He returned the embrace of the younger blue haired man. “It’s nice to see you too, Eth. Tyler.” Jack nodded towards Tyler, a greeting.

“Okay, Eth.”  Tyler called from where he stood.  “Let them get settled in.” Ethan groaned but let go of Jack, moving to give Mark a hug.

“It’s good to see you, Ethan,”  Mark said, hugging Ethan in return.  Things had been tense between the two after Felix had kidnapped Jack, but their relationship had gotten better.

“You too,”  Ethan said, giving Mark a light squeeze.  He finally returned to his spot on the couch, allowing Tyler to greet the two.

“It’s been a while,”  Tyler said, giving the two a quick hug.  In public they would have shaken hands, so it was nice to be able to act as friends and not just as business associates.

“It has been,”  Mark agreed, taking off his tie and suit jacket.  He took a seat to the left of Tyler.

Jack did the same, taking a seat on the couch beside Ethan.  “Work’s been keeping us all busy. I would think you and Mark would see each other more often with you being in charge of his schedule.”

“Not as often as you would think.  I still work with Bob and Wade as well, so I am traveling a lot between the three,”  Tyler admitted.

“Yeah,”  Ethan agreed.  “Though, since you have taken on some of the business transactions, I think he and I both have both been able to take a break from traveling as much.”

“I’m glad,”  Jack smiled. “Do we have to talk business, or can I join you for this game?”

“We have some business to discuss,”  Tyler motioned toward Mark and himself.  “You two enjoy some downtime. Let us know when Bob and Wade get here?”

“No problem,”  both boys replied.  Jack took Tyler’s controller, joining Ethan for some “Call of Duty” while  the other two excused themselves to the study.


	33. Business talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mark isn’t going to find out till everything is over,” Jack reassured. “Molly and Mandy still in?”
> 
> Jack is keeping a secret from Mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is doing well. I'm working on plans for my daughter's 5th birthday. I can't believe she will start kindergarten in august.

Mark took a seat behind his desk in the den of the penthouse. Tyler pulled some files out of his briefcase, handing them to Mark as he took a seat on the opposite side.  Mark flipped through the files before speaking.

“So this is all of his properties and accounts?” Mark asked

“All of his personal and business properties, yes,”  Tyler nodded. “We also have a collection of all of the ones in Marzia’s name as well.”

“Good, has he responded to the invitation for the festivities this week?”  Mark asked, still not looking up from the files in front of him. Tyler wasn’t sure what Mark was looking for, specifically, but he didn’t ask.  Mark would tell him when he needed to know.

“His assistant sent over acceptance and even booked him a room here in the hotel,”  Tyler confirmed. He wasn’t surprised to see Mark’s muscles tense under his button up.  He knew this was difficult, but necessary.

Mark’s voice was clearly strained as he spoke, “Has he arrived yet?”

“His assistant has already checked him in,”  Tyler replied. “I met with her personally and had a bottle of the Suntory Yamazaki sent to his room.”

Mark winced at the news.  Tyler couldn’t blame him, though.  It was a two hundred eighty thousand dollar bottle of whiskey and it was given to the biggest asshole in the world.  At least they knew Felix would appreciate it, having his own collection of whiskeys. Tyler knew, however, they would make up for the cost with items they were selling at the auction tonight.

Mark finally looked up at Tyler, nodding, “You did well.  Now, on to other business till Bob and Wade arrive.”

 

Jack and Ethan played a round of Call of Duty, listening to make sure Mark and Tyler were completely preoccupied.  Ethan was the first to speak, not looking away from the television.

“Thank you, again,”  Ethan said as he managed to snipe a member of the other team.

“For?”  Jack asked, tossing a grenade into a building he knew some opposing team members were hiding in.  He yelled when he got three kills from it.

“Saving my ass back in Europe,”  Ethan responded. “I knew I was in trouble when they insisted that I personally try their product.  No telling what they would’ve done to me if you hadn’t of shown up. I was high out of my mind.”

“Yeah, well...everyone makes mistakes,”  Jack tried to shrug it off. He knew Ethan didn’t remember much from that night.  He didn’t need to know they were already removing his pants when Jack busted in. He found out from one of the guys that they were going to rape Ethan as a message to Mark.  A “Fuck You” from Felix since he had gotten these guys in his pockets.

“I know better than to do that, though,”  Ethan’s voice was full of disappointment in himself.  “I never do that. I don’t know why I did that night.”

Jack shrugged, “I had never shot anyone before.  We both had first that night.” Both men laughed at Jack’s joke.  “Seriously, though. You learned a lesson and I made my way into the business.  Nothing bad came of it.”

“Depends on how you look at it,”  Ethan sighed. “It’s not an easy life.  Well...it’s not always easy.”

“It’s tense, but not too bad.”  Jack nodded in agreement.

Both men heard the ding of the Elevator as it reached the penthouse.  Luckily, the round had just ended, with their team winning. Both men put down the controllers, moving to greet the two men who had just arrived.

“Hey, Jackaboy! Ethan!”  Bob said, giving Jack and Ethan a hug.  Jack still thought of Bob as this big cuddly bear, that could snap you in half if you make him mad.  It was adorable and frightening.

“Or should we just call you Anti, now?”  Wade ask, jokingly. “Word has it, Mark has competition for being the scariest Asshole in the business.”

“Shut up, Wade,”  Jack flipped Wade off.  He turned away dramatically, folding his arms across his chest.

Wade wraps his arms around Jack, picking him up to spin him.  Jack yelling in protest as the other two stand back, laughing their asses off.

“What’s wrong, Anti?”  Wade laughs, refusing to let go.  “Big bad Anti Jack going to shoot me if I don’t put him down?”

“I jus’ fookin’ might,”  Jack yells. The men laugh at the fact that his accent comes out when distressed.  “Fookin’ put me down, ye shite.”

“Language,”  Wade lectures, putting Jack down and wagging his finger at him.

“Fook off,” Jack playfully punches Wade in the arm.

With greetings out of the way, the men started to calm down.  “So, Mark and Tyler in the den?” Bob ask, moving past the others as he spoke.

“Yep,”  Ethan responded.  “They are waiting on you two.  Said they had some business to discuss.”  Ethan followed Bob, more than likely being nosey more than anything.

Wade stayed back, waiting on a moment to speak to Jack.  “He’s here, you know.”

Jack nodded, not needing clarification.  “Yeah. I’m honestly surprised you were able to talk Mark into inviting him.”

“Took some time, but he agreed having Felix where we can monitor him would help,”  Wade spoke softly, making sure nobody could hear. “You have the gun I gave you?”

Jack gave his head tilt smile, “I never go anywhere without it.”  He gestures over to his discarded jacket. “I had it in the holster you gave me, but had to remove it when I took my jacket off.  Mark would flip if he knew I carried a gun on me all the time.”

“Mark would kill us both if he knew what I was helping you do,”  Wade looked worried. Even though he was one of Mark’s oldest friends, he was still afraid of the man.

“Mark isn’t going to find out till everything is over,”  Jack reassured. “Molly and Mandy still in?”

“Yeah, Mandy feels horrible hiding this from Bob...but she understands this is a work thing,”  Wade confirmed. He looked down the hallway, making sure nobody was coming back. “I have to go talk to Mark.”  He starts to head towards the den.

“And the drugs?”  Jack asked, watching Wade walk away. 

Wade just raised his hand.  Anyone else would have thought he was just waving, but Jack knew what it meant.  It meant everything was in place and ready to move forward. Now, to get to Felix.


	34. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get up you fucking Irish potato,” Mark tossed a pillow at Jack. “We need to get dressed. You are going to be making your grand entrance tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MAY FIRST! I hope you guys are enjoying the warmer weather. My girls and I have been spending every day outside.

The boys spent the rest of the afternoon preparing for the nights activities.  Mark was surprised when Molly and Mandy showed up. He was even more surprised when he found out that they would be staying with the guys.  They normally didn’t attend the first part of the Ball but he wasn’t unhappy to see them. Just suspicious.

Mark tried to shake it off.  That weird feeling that something was going on behind his back.  He chalked it up to being on guard so many months since getting Jack back.  Work had left him with so little time to just decompress, that he was having a hard time just relaxing.  Hell, even this event wasn’t really a time to relax, but he would take what he could when it came to seeing his friends...his family.

Jack wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.  He placed a soft kiss on Mark’s neck, inhaling his scent.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?”  Jack asked, looking at the scene Mark was staring at.  All of their friends around the dining table, talking business and making jokes in between.  Jack had just returned from the restroom and Mark was standing at the counter, pouring some more coffee for himself.

“Mmhmm,”  Mark replied, placing one arm of Jack’s, their fingers laced together.  “We don’t get to see them enough.”

“Maybe we can make plans for a vacation this summer,”  Jack smiled. “All of us. No business...just friends.”

“That sounds nice,”  Mark agreed. “I’ll talk to Tyler so he can coordinate everyone’s schedules and find a suitable location.”

“Or…”  Jack rolled his eyes at how impersonal Mark was being...again.  “Hey, guys. Summer vacation?”

The room broke out in “Yes’s”  and some colorful “Fuck Yeah’s”.  Immediately they started discussing what country to go to and who would be providing the vacation homes.  Jack smiled at Mark, sticking out his tongue, as he removed himself from Mark’s body to join the rest at the table.  Mark returned the gesture, shaking his head as he listened to everyone’s ideas.

 

Evening was finally upon them, and with that Jack’s growling stomach.  Mark has always been amazed at how much Jack could eat and still stay the “skinny fuck” he is.  If Mark didn’t spend at least an hour in the gym every day, he wouldn’t have the body he has.

Everyone adjourned to their respective rooms to get dressed for the dinner downstairs.  They had to look presentable since tonight was the first night of the Auction as well. Mark noticed Jack hesitate at the entrance to the room he had stayed in the last time they were there.

“Are you okay?”  Mark asked, standing at the doorway to their room. 

“Yeah,”  Jack joined him, opening the doors.  Both men entered the room. Jack flopped down onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.  “Just so much has changed since the last time I was here.”

“It’s not like you hadn’t slept in this bed before,”  Mark chuckled, going to the closet to look through the suits he and Jack had brought with them.

“I wasn’t even sure if you remembered that night,”  Jack commented. “I wasn’t even sure if you were okay with me being in here.”

Mark grabbed two suits, moving to the bed to lay them out.  “To be honest, I didn’t understand why you came in, let alone stayed.  I was a complete asshole to you but I was happy you were there.”

“Was a complete asshole?”  Jack joked, looking over to smile at Mark...who was flipping him off. 

“Get up you fucking Irish potato,”  Mark tossed a pillow at Jack. “We need to get dressed.  You are going to be making your grand entrance tonight.”

 

Everyone had already went down before Mark and Jack.  Partly because of limited space on the elevator...and partly because the two kept distracting each other while attempting to change.  They waited patiently in the lobby, speaking with people as they made their way to the ballroom.

Jack and Mark finally made their way to the lobby.  Mark had on his classic black on black with a red tie, playing into his Dark alter ego.  Jack was wearing a deep green suit with black shirt and tie, really showing his Anti side.  It played well, since tonight they would be making their rounds with their business associates.

As they stepped off the elevator, a whispered hush spread across the elevator.  Some people stared, transfixed. Others hurried into the ballroom, avoiding the feeling of those cold eyes and wicked smile on them.  They quickly spotted the rest of the group, not even bothering a glance to the others that they passed. Jack was surprised to see Amy and another lady had joined the group, excitedly speaking with the other women.  Jack felt like the lady was familiar, but couldn’t quite place where he knew her from.

“Ah, Jack...Mark,”  Amy greeted, moving to give the two men a kiss on the cheek.  “It’s been too long.”

“It’s been two weeks, Amy”  Jack chuckled, returning the kiss to her cheek.

“Exactly! Way too long to see my two favorite men,”  Amy smiled. She reached over to the woman standing next to her, placing a hand on the small of her back.

“And, I believe you know my girlfriend,”  Amy said to Mark. Looking a Jack, she continued.  “Jack, may I introduce you to Signe.”

Jack suddenly realized why she looked so familiar.  She was the one who collected him for Mark that night at the Auction.  “We’ve met before. It’s nice to see you again, Signe.” Jack stepped forward to kiss her on the cheek.

“Likewise,”  Signe returned the gesture, genuinely smiling at the sight of Jack.

Amy looked back and forth between the two.  “Oh, you’ve met before?” 

“Oh just briefly,”  Signe took Amy’s hand.  “I had to deliver some items for Mr. Iplier at during the last ball and that’s when I was introduced to Mr. McLoughlin.”

“That’s right,” Amy smiled, clearly relieved.  “I forgot you do some work for Marky here.”

“Yes,  Signe helps me tremendously when I am spread a little thin,”  Mark complimented Signe, making her blush.

“So, how did you two meet?”  Jack asked. “I don’t remember you ever mentioning a girlfriend during the Fashion tour in Europe.”

“We met after one of the shows,”  Amy responded. “She was backstage talking to my P.A. about an order for a client.  We got to talking about business and a few dinners later…”

Signe blushed as Amy leaned over to give her a seductive kiss on the neck.

“I’m glad you two found each other.  You both look very happy,” Mark said.  “Now, Shall we?”

Mark gestured to the ballroom, before taking the lead with Jack.


	35. Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is it done?” Jack asked Wade as he made his was outside of the ball.
> 
> “Didn’t even break a sweat,” Wade replied. Jack could hear the smile in his voice.
> 
> “I’m on my way,” Jack ended the call, exiting the hotel and getting into the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is having an awesome beginning of summer. My oldest daughter just turned 5 and we got two new puppies.

The heavy hush that fell across the entire ballroom as Jack and Mark entered could be felt all the way to Jack’s bones.  He had been getting used to the change in status over the past few months, but this was still intense. He could cut the tension in the room with the knife he had resting oh so beautifully against his arm.

Everyone in the room looked towards the group that had just entered the room.  Hushed whispers and nervous eyes falling on them. Mark had grown up in this environment, but Jack was still fairly new.  Mark had to give Jack some credit though, his composer was that of someone who was born into the lifestyle. 

Mark took the lead, grabbing a nearby champagne glass and lifting it into the air, officially setting off the Ball.  Immediately, it was as if a switch flipped. Everyone joined in by raising their own glasses, before taking a drink. The music resumed and the chatter picked back up.  Mark handed Jack the glass he raised, not being able to drink it himself. Jack accepted, taking a sip.

Mark and Jack mingled with the crowd.  Speaking with current business associates and prospective clientele.  After about thirty minutes, the signal that dinner was to be served lead everyone to the tables that were set up for them.  There wasn’t any assigned seating areas, but people tended to know who was welcome at what tables. Mark and Jack were joined by their group, sharing what limited information they had so far gathered during their time mingling.

As Jack was eating, he did notice that Felix and Marzia had indeed made it to the ball.  They were sitting at a nearby table, Felix’s hungry eyes sending ice into Jack’s veins. He felt Mark squeeze his hand, pulling his attention from the hate and anger he felt to his partner beside him.  Jack reassured him that he was okay, giving Wade a nod when Mark looked away.

After the table were cleared, Mark and Jack enjoyed some dancing.  Even if this was business, Mark wanted to make sure Jack was having some fun.  He knew Felix’s presence was hard on both of them, but he also knew how much stronger Jack was now.

“I love you, you know,”  Mark said in Jack’s ear as he pulled him closer, inhaling his scent.  It wasn’t a question...just a remark to help ground Jack.

Jack couldn’t help but bite his lip, letting his body relax against Mark’s.  “I know. And you know I love you as well.”

“I know,”  Mark reassured.  “I can’t wait till this night is over.  I want to be inside of you.”

Jack moaned softly at the thought, his dick twitching in response.  “You know we are in public, right?”

“Doesn’t that make it even more fun?”  Mark asked. His teeth nipped at Jack’s neck.  “Teasing you while the world watches.”

“Keep on and I may have to fuck you while we are at the Auction,”  Jack teased back. His hand grabbing onto Mark’s ass, earning him a moan.

“Maybe I’ll let you,”  Mark smiled, Pulling away as the song ended.  Both men had cheeks that were dusted pink, and semi hard dicks that they were not ashamed of.

Jack noticed people starting to leave the ball through the side entrance.  “I think that’s our cue to head to the Auction.”

“Yep,” Mark affirmed.  “First night everyone attends the ball before hand.  Other nights, attendance can be iffy. Depends on the event.  Now people are heading over there or sending their own personal assistants.”

“And you personally go, at least on the first night,”  Jack said, keeping Mark’s attention.

“Yeah, it can be a pain, especially when I have such good company,”  Mark kiss Jack’s knuckles. “But I have to make sure things are running smoothly.  Can’t have any broken rules like last time.”

“We definitely don’t want that,”  Jack looked down, remembering how afraid he was on that stage.  “I never want anyone to feel what I did.”

“And that’s why myself or someone I trust is always there,”  Mark leaned over, giving Jack a kiss on the cheek. “Ready to go?”

“You go on up, I left something in the room that I need to go get,”  Jack smiled, giving Mark a kiss.

Mark looked at him questioningly, but didn’t pry.  He let Jack go, giving him one last kiss before making his was to the Auction.  Jack stared after him, a part of him feeling guilty for hiding something from him.  Part of him knowing that this is the right thing to do. Once Mark was out of sight, Jack grabbed his phone, putting it to his ear.

“Is it done?”  Jack asked Wade as he made his was outside of the ball.

“Didn’t even break a sweat,”  Wade replied. Jack could hear the smile in his voice.

“I’m on my way,”  Jack ended the call, exiting the hotel and getting into the car.

 

Jack pulled up to address that Wade had given him.  It was a run down motel that wasn’t exactly in the best neighborhood.  Normally, his car would stick out like a sore thumb, but he had went to a parking garage that Wade directed him to and gotten into a another, less suspicious vehicle.  It also helped that it was the middle of the night, so anyone out was doing less than legal things anyway. 

Jack checked his phone one last time, seeing the text from Mark asking where he was.  He shot Mark a text telling him he is just feeling unwell and decided to lie down. Hoping Mark accepted that, he turned off his phone, slipping it back into his pocket.  He went to the room number that he was told to, knocking.

A few seconds later, Wade opened the door, letting Jack in.  Wade had told Jack beforehand that nobody, not even Mark knew about this location.  That’s what made this motel perfect for their guest. Jack looked around the room, but only for a moment.  He knew the things on the wall and desk probably had to do with other jobs Wade had. It was none of his business.  His only concern laid in the bed.

He looked over the woman sitting on the bed.  Her hands bound behind her. Feet bound together.  She didn’t have a gag, knowing that screaming wasn’t going to do anything for her.  She looked at Jack with defiance, watching his every move.

“So, I suppose this is the part where you rape me,”  Marzia said softly. No hint of fear, just being matter of fact.  “Get your revenge for what Felix and I did to you?”

“No,”  Jack said coldly.  “I would never touch you.”

Marzia laughed, not believing him for a second.

“Laugh all you want, but it’s true,”  Jack said, moving to lean against the desk across from here.  “I won’t harm you in any way. Unlike you, I’m not a monster.”

Marzia looked him up and down, taking in his words and body language.  She could tell that Jack was being completely sincere, but she didn’t understand.  This took her by surprise, catching her off guard. 

“Then why am I here?” 


	36. Schneeplestien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Anything the doc needs,” Jack didn’t tear his eyes away from the fear in Marzia’s eyes. She kept a neutral face, but you could see she was terrified. But not terrified enough. “Doc, I need a piece of her for my meeting…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a job. And my birthday is this coming sunday. Tomorrow my girlfriend is coming in from LA to visit me for a few days. Just a lot of positive things going on.

Jack looked over Marzia as she sat on the bed.  If he didn’t hate her so much, he would find her beautiful.  But some of the most visually appealing things in this world were pure poison.  After a moment, he sighed, looking towards Wade who seemed to be waiting for Jack to answer the question himself.

“Change of plans,”  Jack said suddenly, pushing away from the table.

“Change of plans?”  Wade looked confused.

Jack paced the room while Wade and Marzia watched.  He pulled out his phone, ignoring the numerous calls and text from Mark as he placed a call.  “Bob, it’s Jack. I need a favor…”

After getting off the phone with Bob, and many promises that he would call Mark soon,  Jack sent a text to another number. 

“Dr. Schneeplestien will be here momentarily,”  Jack said to the room.

Marzia’s eyes widened, “I thought you said you weren’t going to touch me?”

Jack’s wicked smile stretched across his face, surprising Marzia.  She hadn’t personally seen Anti in the flesh, but she had her doubts he actually existed till now.  She was finally seeing exactly what she had helped create. 

Jack leaned over Marzia, almost touching her,  “Oh, my dear...I won’t be the one touching you.”

“Jack,”  Wade’s voice cut through the thoughts swimming in Jack’s head.  Thoughts of Marzia screaming. “What exactly is that lunatic going to do?”

Jack pulled away from her, straightening our his suit.  “He is going to make sure Marzia never forgets me. Do you have her phone?”

Wade handed Jack the purse he had gotten off of Marzia when drugged her at the Ball.  Dispatching of her two bodyguards hadn’t exactly been difficult. Mandy had taken care to dispose of their bodies quickly while Wade slipped away with the prize.  Originally, Jack was just going to use Marzia to lure Felix to his death, but now plans had changed.

After finding what he was looking for,  Jack put the phone to his ear. “Hello, Fe….Yes, I do have her...Threatening me isn’t going to get her back...Listen to me or I put a bullet in her head right now.”  Jack pulled his gun from his holster, cocking at as he placed it to Marzia’s head. Felix must have heard the click of the gun. “Now, we are getting somewhere. You will meet me at the port in 2 hours...give you some time with traffic...at warehouse 70.  If you try anything, I will auction her off to the highest bidder.” 

Just as Jack hung up, Dr. Schneeplestien arrived.  “Ver is my patient?” Doc said as walked in with his bag.  Wade had worked with the doc before, finding him very affective with a blade.  However, Schneeplestien could take things a little too far. He liked to experiment sometimes.

“Doc,”  Jack welcomed him, “she would be right here.”

Marzia had never meet the doc before, but she knew his reputation.  He had no allegiance towards anyone. He technically wasn’t a doctor anymore, having his license revoked for his experiments on his actual patients.  The only way he could continue his work was through the Black Market. Some say he is the one who helped the dollmaker get into business.

“Whatever he is paying you, my boyfriend will double,”  Marzia offered, hoping she could get him on her side.

“Ver would the fun in vat be?”  Schneeplestien said, patting Marzia on the cheek.  “Money iz nothing.”

“As promised, you can do anything...as long as she doesn’t die,”  Jack reminded the doc. “Money is already wired to your account.”

“Ves, vis is good,”  doc waved Jack away, not paying much attention.  Looking at Wade, “Vould you help me set up?” He pointed at the bag he brought in.

Wade looked into the bag, pulling out some plastic before looking at Jack.  “Are you sure?”

“Anything the doc needs,”  Jack didn’t tear his eyes away from the fear in Marzia’s eyes.  She kept a neutral face, but you could see she was terrified. But not terrified enough.  “Doc, I need a piece of her for my meeting…”

 

Jack was already at the warehouse by time Felix showed up.  Bob and Wade were with him, wondering how this was going to go.  Jack had finally sent Mark a text, telling him he was ok and he would talk to him later.  He didn’t know if Mark just gave up or what, but the calls and text stopped. Knowing Mark, he was probably trying to find out where Jack was from one of the others. Maybe trying to track him by his phone at this very moment.  It’s why Jack had turned his phone off.

Felix walked in with the one of the goons he had with him the night he met with Mark to discuss Jack’s release.  Wade recognized him immediately and knew went by the name Russian. He was Felix’s number one yes Man. The other one wasn’t with him last time.  Wade figured he was new, just promoted probably, which meant Felix had killed the other one because he was disappointed in some way.

Felix immediately pulled his gun on Jack, making everyone else pull theirs...except for Jack, that is.  “Where the fuck is she?”

Jack didn’t flinch.  He didn’t even blink.  He looked at Felix with his crazed smile.  Then, he started to laugh. It was the kind of laugh that would make you think of the Joker, crazed and maniacal.  Everyone looked around wondering what to do.

Jack straightened up, fixing his composure.  “You honestly think it’s going to be that easy?  You think I was just going to give her to you because you come in here acting like you have the biggest dick?”

Felix cocked his gun,  “You better fucking…”

“Or what?”  Jack took a step closer, placing his chest against the barrel.  “You kill me and she is fucking gone. You will never see her again.  You won’t know if she is alive, or dead.”

Jack motioned to a small container on a table nearby. Felix looked torn, moving towards the container.  He uncocked his gun, placing it back into his holster. The others followed suit, knowing there was an uneasy truce.  He sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to like what was in there, but he opened it anyway. Jack could see the anger radiating off of him when he saw the eyeball sitting inside.

“Fine…”  Felix’s voice was shaking with anger.  “What do you want?”


	37. explain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few moments of standing in a dark parking garage, Mark finally allowed himself to stop holding Jack so tightly. The panic and concern finally fading away enough for the anger to seep through.
> 
> “Where the fuck have you been?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not too terribly long but it's been my birthday weekend and we've been doing a lot. Tomorrow we are going to an amusement Park 3 hours away with my kids.

Bob drove Jack back to his own vehicle after the meeting the Felix had wrapped up.  He could tell Jack was still coming down from it all. The adrenaline, finally getting revenge, and his own PTSD.  He still couldn’t believe how far Jack had come from the scared kid he met just a few months ago. He also knew that the change in Jack wasn’t all good.  He had lost a part of his innocence. A part that made him unique.

Jack stared out the window,  thinking about the look on Felix’s face when he realized that Jack had all the power this time.  Felix had probably never known what it felt like to be utterly powerless. Jack would never forget that moment.   

It was made even better when all was said and done, reuniting the pair.  There would be a few thousand of dollars that the pair would have to pay to undo the work that the Doc had done...but they would never get her eyesight back.  The doc had taken one of her eyes, which was now placed in a Jar in the warehouse that Jack own. His own private collection to remind him that he won. The other, Doc had made sure to severe all the optic nerves in a way that was completely unrepairable.  Jack wasn’t completely sure what all was done to Marzia, but he knew she was in pain and bloody and would never forget what she brought upon herself.

“Jack,”  Bob shook the man’s shoulders, bringing him out of his thoughts.  “We’re here.”

Jack looked around, realizing they had made it back to his vehicle.  Mark was standing there, leaning against the vehicle. Bob had parked a few feet away, likely unsure of what to do. 

Jack sighed, opening the door to step out.  “Thanks again, Bob. Can you leave the paperwork on his desk when you get back to the hotel?”

“No problem,”  Bob looked from Jack to Mark.  “Do you want me to stay?”

Jack got out of the vehicle, looking back and Bob for a moment.  “See you at the hotel,” is all Jack said before shutting the door. 

Bob still hesitated, but a nod from Mark let him know that this was strictly between them two.  After Bob drove away, Mark and Jack just stayed where they were. The lights from the parking garage being the only thing illuminating them.  Jack regarded Mark, not sure how angry the half asian was. 

Jack finally took a step toward Mark.  “Mark, I…” But he was caught off by Mark closing the distance, kissing him deeply as he hugged him close.

“Don’t fucking ever scare me like that again,”  Mark rested his forehead against Jack’s.

Jack realized that Mark was crying.  His body trembling from the sobs. It didn’t matter how mad he was at Jack, all he cared about was that Jack was safe.

Jack wrapped his arms around Mark, trying to reassure him that he was there.  “I’m here. I’m okay. I’m alive.”

After a few moments of standing in a dark parking garage,  Mark finally allowed himself to stop holding Jack so tightly.  The panic and concern finally fading away enough for the anger to seep through.

“Where the fuck have you been?”

 

Both men were in Jack’s car.  Mark was driving...partly because he wasn’t a complete fan of Jack’s driving abilities...and partly because he needed to for his own sanity.  

“How in the hell do you even know Schneeplestein anyway?”  Mark asked, his knuckles white against the steering wheel. It was late so traffic wasn’t too terrible.  “You know what, don’t answer that right now...I’m going to kill Wade for agreeing to this idea in the first place.  And how the hell did Bob get mixed up in all this? Why the hell did my friend’s think it was a good idea to even let you get involved in this?”

Jack smirked at the man.  “Are you going to let me finish?” 

Mark took a calming breath, nodding.  Jack knew he was still thinking of a thousand ways to kick the other two’s asses.

Jack continued with the story of what had transpired tonight, up the the point where he and Felix had sat down at the table, eyeball between them, to talk.  Jack described how he had originally planned to just kill the two and let Mandy make them disappear, but when he saw Marzia sitting before him...he knew that wasn’t good enough.  He was only thinking about the immediate gratification. Jack decided at that point to have Bob pull up a contract. This contract gave Jack one third control over Felix’s main company.  It also, once signed by Mark, would give him another one third control over Feli’s main company. There was also a clause about how if Felix didn’t shut down his trafficking trade, Mark and Jack had full authority, given their combined majority over the company, to completely take over and do with the company what they liked.  If Felix didn’t agree to sign the contract and shut down his trafficking business immediately, then Marzia would become a part of Schneeplesteins permanent collection.

Mark was extremely angry at everyone for doing this behind his back.  After what happened just a few months ago...the risk they had taken...it made him feel like his veins were on fire.  However, from a business standpoint, Mark was impressed. In one night, Jack and his friends had managed to do something he never thought was possible.  Under Jack’s leadership, not only was Felix at Mark’s mercy, but the trade that had put Mark through years of torture would finally be shut down.


	38. sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mark,” Bob’s voice made Mark stop, but he didn’t turn to look at him. “He did it for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another shorter chapter but the next one should be a little longer. broke up with my gf...it's ok though. She and I just weren't compatible. My other daughter just turned 4 the other day. It's amazing how much my kiddos have grown.

The sky was starting to brighten as Jack and Mark pulled up to the hotel.  They were both exhausted from the events of the night, but nobody could tell.  They refused to let anything show that others might construe an image of weakness.  Mark and Jack straightened out their suits, giving the car to the valet before entering the hotel. 

The lobby wasn’t busy, but neither man had expected it to be.  So drunks being escorted back to their rooms as the bar of the hotel shut down.  A few workers moving about, making sure things were ready for the next shift. 

Once on the elevator, Jack let it all hit him.  He leaned back against the side, closing his eyes as the exhaustion hit.  Mark loosened his tie, unbuttoning his suit jacket. He watched as the months of stress and pain just washed over Jack.  He wasn’t sure if Jack was being consumed by it, or finally letting it all disappear. 

Suddenly, Jack started to chuckle.  His chuckle continued to grow until Jack was bent over, holding his hides as he laughed like a maniac.  Mark, was honestly unsure of what to do. He had never seen Jack like this. He went with his first instinct, though.  When Jack leaned up to get more air, Mark wrapped him into a hug.

“It’s over, Sean,”  Mark said, holding Jack as close as he possibly could.  “It’s okay now.”

Jack continued to laugh at first, then his laugh started to die down.  He felt the warmth of Mark’s arms around him. Mark’s voice slowly broke through his mind, enveloping him in its low tones.  His laugh continued to die, turning into full blown sobs. He moves his arms to grab onto Mark, sobbing into his shoulder as he finally shattered.  Everything he had been through from the night he broke that vase till this moment just crashed around him. It was all over, but it would never be. It would never fully be over.  He would live with his demons forever.

When the elevator reached the penthouse,  Jack wasn’t sobbing anymore, but he was still crying.  Mark knew from the grip Jack had on him that he was the only thing keeping the smaller man standing.

“Okay, Agi Sae,”  Mark said into Jack’s ear.  He shifted, one arm wrapped around Jack’s back, the other hooking under his legs.  He lifted Jack up, carrying him to the bedroom.

The main room of the penthouse wasn’t empty, like Mark expected.  He saw Bob and Wade sitting on the couch, a pot of coffee between them.

“Is he okay?”  Wade asked. 

“He’s fine,”  Mark wanted to yell and scream at these two for not calling him.  He wanted to hit them for letting Jack put himself in danger. But right now,  Jack needed him. “Get some sleep...we will talk when I get up.”

“Mark,”  Bob’s voice made Mark stop, but he didn’t turn to look at him.  “He did it for you.”

Mark sighed,  looking down at Jack.  Looking at how small he seemed right now.  It reminded him of the night he was on that stage.  All he wanted to do from that night was protect him, but Jack ended up putting his life on the line to protect him.

“I know,”  Mark replied.  It was almost inaudible, but Bob and Wade heard him.  

He continued to the bedroom, lying Jack on the bed.  By this point, Jack had stopped crying, but he was too exhausted to move.  Mark moved slowly, telling Jack everything he was going to do before doing so.  He removed Jack’s clothes, then replaced his suit pants with his blue shorts that had flamingos on them.  They were Jack’s favorite pair. 

Once he got Jack comfortably in bed, it wasn’t long before he heard Jack softly snoring.  Mark changed into his own pajama pants, black with pink mustaches on them. He looked over Jack for a moment.  He was tired, mentally and physically. He had spent the night arguing with Felix, trying to find Jack, but he knew his night wasn't over.  Jack had put so much work into this, that he felt he had to finish it.

Mark left the room, heading over to his den.  The paperwork he needed to look over was sitting on the desk, just like Jack said it would be.  He sat down, pulling the contract out of the envelope. He looked over everything, not expecting it to be anything less than what Jack said it would be.  Bob would make sure there were no loopholes. He was the best lawyer that anyone could have. Through tired eyes, Mark signed all his assigned places on the contract.  He put the contract back in the envelope, putting it in the going out pile on his desk. He shot Bob a text, though, just so he would get this handled as soon as possible.

When Mark returned to his room,  he crawled into bed and immediately passed out.


	39. workout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m learning that more and more every day,” Mark admitted, leading the way as they made their way to the kitchen area. Mark grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge, tossing one to Tyler. “I don’t think I’ve ever had someone who blatantly disobeys me as much as he does. A child listens better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working and getting my monkey's ready for school. I've been doing well. I hope you all are also.

“Sean!”  Mark jerked awake, breathing heavily.

He took in his surroundings, trying to separate dreams from reality. He looked over, wrapping Jack’s sleeping frame closer to him.  Mark had dreamed about the night Jack was put up for sale at the auction. He was literally screaming from his private box, trying to get the winning bid...but nobody could hear him.  He was screaming Jack’s name when Felix took him away.

Mark inhaled Jack’s scent, a combination of rain and coffee.  It was perfect and soothing. He loved this man from the moment he laid eyes on him.  He couldn’t believe that Jack felt the same way, even after all these months. He could only believe some higher being either sent him an angel or he was some form of fucked up punishment for Jack.

After a while, Mark decided to get moving.  He really needed to get a workout in and discuss things with Bob and Wade.  He also needed to meet up with Ethan and Tyler to discuss how the Auction went last night without his presence.  He also wanted to make sure that there was food and coffee waiting for Jack when he finally woke up.

Mark slipped out of bed, making sure to not disturb Jack.  He changed into his gym clothes and made his way to the private gym in the penthouse.  After running 5 miles on the treadmill and lifting some weights, Mark heard the door to the gym open.

“You know you shouldn’t be doing that without a spotter.”  Tyler said as he made his way to spot Mark.

After Mark pushed out a few more reps, Tyler helped make sure he didn’t drop the bar on himself. 

“I didn’t want to wake anyone,”  Mark grunted between breaths.

“No, you wanted to be alone to pout,”  Tyler countered, tossing a pair of gloves at Mark.

Mark put them on, watching Tyler put punching mats on his own hands as they made their way to a mat.

“Not pouting,”  Mark argued. “Just wanted some alone time.”  Mark started landing punch after punch on the mats on Tyler’s hands.

“Sure,”  Tyler said, making sure to move around to keep Mark on his toes.  He dodged one of Mark’s punches, hitting him across the head with the mat.

Mark took a deep breath, trying to not let his blood boil.  Tyler raised an eyebrow at him, getting back into position. After a bit more, Tyler did it again.

Mark felt the heat get higher.  “Tyler…”

“Mark…”  Tyler countered getting back into position.  As Mark started up again, Tyler continued speaking.  “You are acting like a child. Pouting because there is someone who dares to not only defy you, but get you best friends to do so as well.”

Mark felt the anger growing with every word Tyler spoke.  Tyler kept pushing him until he finally couldn’t take it anymore.  Mark purposefully missed Tyler’s hand, his fist making contact with Tyler’s jaw.  Tyler lost his footing, falling onto the mat as Mark lunged on top of him. The two men were rolling on the floor, each trying to overtake the other till Tyler had Mark in a submission hold.  His arm wrapped around Mark’s neck in a sleeper hold, putting just enough pressure till Mark tapped his arm in surrender.

When Tyler let go, he pushed himself away from Mark, standing as they both tried to catch their breath.

“Better?”  Tyler held out his hand to Mark who was still kneeling on the floor.

Mark took a couple of deep breaths, looking up at Tyler then back down to the floor.  He was ashamed of himself for lashing out like that, especially when he knew that Tyler was right.  It didn’t help that Tyler often did this whenever Mark was having a hard time accepting the truth about his own emotions.  Maybe one day Tyler would have enough of Mark punching him in the face.

“Yeah…,”  Mark nodded, taking Tyler’s hand.  Tyler helped Mark onto his feet. “Thanks.”

“Not the first time, man,”  Tyler clapped Mark on the back, moving with him towards the door.

“You would think you would know better than to push me like that,”  Mark grumbled.

“You would think you would be able to process your emotions better,”  Tyler clapped back. “Really, dude, When are you going to accept that you can’t control everything?”

“I’m learning that more and more every day,”  Mark admitted, leading the way as they made their way to the kitchen area.  Mark grabbed a couple of water bottles from the fridge, tossing one to Tyler.  “I don’t think I’ve ever had someone who blatantly disobeys me as much as he does.  A child listens better.”

Tyler laughed,  “Seems to me like you’ve been needing it.  You smile a lot more since you’ve met him.” 

Tyler thought back to how broken and hollow Mark had become since his wedding day.  He never thought Mark would be the same, and in ways he wasn’t. When Mark threw a fit the day after Jack had slept with him and Ethan, he knew that Jack was going to be something special.

Mark looked down at the mostly empty water bottle in his hand.  “I love him.”

“I know,”  Tyler responded.  “He loves you too.”

Mark nodded, taking in a deep breath.  “Now, what time is it?”

 

Jack woke up slowly,  everything aching from a the tension he had been holding the day before.  He pushed himself to his back, taking his time as he stretched...hearing every pop and crack throughout his body.  He felt a little better afterwards, looking around the room. The sunlight coming through the curtains told him he had been asleep for a while.  He looked at his phone seeing it was going on four in the afternoon.

_ “Shit!”  _ Jack thought to himself as he sat up.  He looked down at his half naked body, barely remembering how Mark had helped him change before he fell asleep.  He looked around, seeing Mark’s discarded suit from the night before. At least that told him that Mark had been there at one point.  He wondered where Mark was now. 

Jack got out of bed, smelling himself.   _ “I’ll find Mark in a minute…” _ Jack thought to himself, making his way to a nice, hot shower. 


	40. Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally looked back at Mark, that damn smile on his face. “Of course I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I feel that I've carried this story as far as it can go. I've been reluctant to write this because I didn't want it to end. I've been really proud of this one. I hope you are all doing well and will return soon with something new.

“Hey, Jack…”  Mark had made his way back to his and Jack’s room with a tray of food and fresh coffee.  

Once he got into the room, he realized that Jack wasn’t in the bed anymore.  He heard Jack’s voice coming from the bathroom, singing in the shower. He laughed to himself, as he placed the tray on the bedside table.  He loved listening to Jack sing. He only did it when he thought nobody was listening, which made it even better, because that meant it was usually only for Mark to hear.

Mark made sure the door to the bedroom was closed, locking it from the inside so nobody could walk in.  He then made his way into the shower, careful to not be heard. He saw Jack’s back was indeed turned to him.  He took off his clothes, slipping into the shower before letting his deep, booming voice mix in with Jack’s.

Mark’s sudden presence behind Jack caused him to jump.  “Fook!” Jack yelled, nearly falling if it wasn’t for Mark’s arms wrapping around his waist.  “You fookin’ asshole. You scared the shite outta meh.”

Mark’s laugh echoed in the room.  He pulled the Jack close to him, peppering his neck with kisses.  “I couldn’t help myself. Now you know a little bit of how much you scared me yesterday.”

Jack could feel his heart pounding in his chest, partly because of the scare he just had...and partly because of Mark’s growing member pressing against his ass.  “You know I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Mmmhmmm…” Mark hummed, moving to nibble on Jack’s ear lobe.  “But you still did. You do that a lot, actually.”

Jack reached one hand back, fingers threading through Mark’s hair.   He moved his hips, rubbing against Mark. “It’s not intentional. I just wanted to help.”

“You did help,”  Mark nibbles on Jack’s pulse, biting down a little harder. “But the road to hell is paved with good intentions, Sean.”

Mark placed one hand around Jack’s shaft, stroking it slowly.  His other hand worked his way to Jack’s shoulder, moving him to lean over.  Jack gasped, unable to speak at the sudden touch. He placed both hands against the wall, holding himself steady.  Mark stroked Jack slowly, rubbing the tip of his dick teasingly against the entrance.

“Mark….”  Jack begged.  He needed to feel Mark inside of him.  Needed to feel the way that only Mark has ever been able to make him feel.

“Will you continue to be disobedient?”  Mark asked, continuing to tease Jack by only letting the tip press ever so slowly into him.

“Mark…”  Jack begged, trying to move back so he could push more of Mark in.

Mark grabbed his hips, holding him still.  “Will you continue to go against everything I say?  Will you continue to put yourself in dangerous situations?”

Jack thought for a second.  He wanted to be engulfed in pleasure so badly.  He finally looked back at Mark, that damn smile on his face.  “Of course I will.”

Mark looked at the defiance in Jack’s eyes.  The same look the day Mark got him at the auction.  The same look the day he got Jack back from Felix. That same look that made his blood boil and his dick hard.  

Mark smiled back, pushing deep and hard into Jack.  Jack threw his head back in pleasure, enjoying the pace that Mark had set.  Jack didn’t have to tell Mark that he had already opened himself up before Mark had come in there.  Mark didn’t have to say how much it meant to him that Jack was so trusting and willing that he lets Mark’s have this control, even if he was defiant in every other aspect of their life.

Neither of them had to say how much they loved each other, but they did anyway after they both came.  Mark and Jack took the time to make sure every inch of each other was washed, only to end up with Mark lying on the bed as Jack rode him.  Neither of them had to say how thankful they were for the Chamberlain, because without it...neither of them would have each other. 


End file.
